


Whoever Said Teaching Was Easy?

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Comedy, Crazy co-workers, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School, I Suck at Romance, M/M, Saurfang's friends mean well, School Politics, Slow Burn, Tropes, the high school au no one asked for, troublesome students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin Wrynn has just finished his probation teaching year. Now a fully qualified biology teacher he starts work at Orgrimmar High, a school with a less than stellar reputation.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 75
Kudos: 61





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So we have the Coffee shop AU, the office Au and I thought to myself why not add the High School AU. This one has been inspired by the lionfang discord page, and a big thanks to Sed for getting me into this ship.
> 
> Well here it goes hopefully it's not bad XD

  
  


Varok Saurfang was sitting at his desk, reading through the notes of his last applicant for the day, Anduin Wrynn. He frowns slightly as he re-reads the letter of recommendation from Stormwind Academy where Wrynn had just finished his probation year and had qualified to be a teacher. The letter was full of praise for the young man, it was absolutely glowing and yet Saurfang finds himself uneasy, why would someone who has been to Stormwind Academy and even made such an impression there want a position at Orgrimmar High?

Saurfang until five years ago had been the history teacher here at Orgrimmar high, but things had most certainly not been running smoothly. In fact Orgrimmar High had been failing, to put it mildly, students were scoring well below average on their exams, the attendance rates were appalling (and not just for the students!), not to mention the black hole where the school funds seemed to have disappeared to, though a rumour that former Headmaster Jastor Gallywix may have had an inkling as to where the money vanished had sprung up just as quickly as his sudden retirement. Yes, the school had been in ruins on the brink of being closed down, but after considering his options Saurfang had decided to step up and had accepted the role of Headmaster.

Things had steadily started to improve, while their financial situation was less than ideal they were at least out of debt. What he was most proud of though, was the fact that in the last five years the students average grades had drastically risen, he noticed that the kids smiled more and seemed more eager to learn, there were of course still the odd “jokers” but over all he was pleased with the progress. Unfortunately though they seemed to be having a hard time recruiting a new biology teacher for the new school year, something about the science department being “full of terrors and run by a mad woman” former teacher Mr Zelling had said before quitting, which is why Varok found himself at his desk over the summer interviewing for the position. So far none of the candidates had seemed like the right fit, he hoped that Anduin Wrynn would fare better.

  
  


Anduin Wrynn stared up at the building in front of him, ominous was the word that sprang to mind at that moment. Orgrimmar High looked more like a battle hardened fortress than a high school, but hey maybe it was just the lighting or the large black storm clouds looming above the school like they were going to burst at any moment. Well he wasn't going to achieve anything standing about staring at the school now, was he? Taking a steadying breath Anduin found himself opening the glass door leading to the school reception.

He tried to remember the last time he had been so nervous, but all that brought to mind were his days on placement, he suppressed a shudder at the mental images being conjured by his brain, so not what he needed right now. He had been young and inexperienced then, not that he wasn't still wet behind the ears, but he was more confident in his abilities now.

Despite the rumours and its outward appearance Orgrimmar High inwardly was quite modern and fresh looking, the reception area was well lit and had what looked like the most comfortable swivel chairs Anduin had ever seen, he was greeted by a young Troll who introduced himself as Zekhan and helped Anduin fill in the visitor log and the necessary security checks before giving him a warm smile and sending him on his way. The layout was pretty straightforward and Anduin followed the corridor, admiring the various framed awards the school had won over the last few years, he saw the door to the Headmasters office and froze. In front of him loomed a big wooden door that had gold letters spelling “Headmaster” above it, and on the door itself was a plaque reading V. Saurfang. 

“Well... this is definitely the right place.” Anduin whispered to himself, taking one more deep breath and exhaling slowly, Anduin politely knocked on the door.

  
  


Saurfang startled at the sudden rap on his office door, sighing he scrubs his hand down his face and mutters out a tired

“Just a minute.”

Slowly he rose from the chair and crossed the office to the door, just as he took hold of the handle the person on the other side also turned the handle causing the door to open rather quickly and quite unexpectedly. Saurfang hears a noise which sounds suspiciously like a squeak before someone stumbles into him. Looking down all he sees is blond hair, neatly held back in a ponytail. The young man seems to be taking his time pulling himself together, in what feels like an eternity he finally steps back, and Saurfang smirks at the way the young man in front of him looks straight at his chest, before blushing slightly and slowly craning his head upwards. Suddenly Saurfang isn't smirking any more, he feels like the air has been knocked out his lungs as big impossibly blue doe eyes meet his, and comically widen in surprise. They both just stand staring for what probably only is a couple of seconds but feels so much longer given the awkwardness of the situation. The young man blushes again before clearing his throat and saying rather sheepishly

“Hi, I am Anduin Wrynn, I'm here for the interview.” He offers a smile to match his sheepish tone and Saurfang finds himself struck with just how endearing that smile is, or how much it lights up the youths' face.

“Right, Wrynn that's ... right” Saurfang mutters out snapping back to reality “Did you not hear me when I said to wait a minute?”

“Uh, no I thought you said to come in... I am so sorry” Anduin gushes, face becoming redder.

Saurfang waves him off, not wanting to make this encounter any more awkward than it already is, this however seems to have the opposite effect as Anduin keeps saying “Sorry”.

“It's fine, just a misunderstanding, the door is pretty thick” Saurfang tries to placate the young man.

Anduin nods and gives a small sigh, looking at Saurfang almost expectantly and that's right, he is supposed to be conducting an interview not making eyes at some still wet behind the ears, just qualified teacher! Letting out his own sigh Saurfang steps back and motions to the chair opposite his desk 

“Well Mr Wrynn, are you ready to begin?”

  
  


Anduin can feel his heart hammering away in his chest, he wonders for a moment if Mr Saurfang can hear it, but figures not given the calm way he is speaking. The Headmaster had not been what he was expecting, that is for sure, he expected some old fossil, but no it's just his luck that his new potential boss is well for lack of a better phrase, a silver fox! He wants to put his face in his hands and scream, how stupid he must have looked gawking at him like some schoolboy with a massive crush. He hopes he hasn't screwed up his chances for the job already, but surprisingly he is holding his own (outwardly at least) and Mr Saurfang seems to be somewhat impressed if the slight arched brow and nodding are to be taken into account, with his answers. Mr Saurfang seems particularly interested in  _ why  _ Anduin wants to work here, he isn't to sure how to respond when he himself isn't sure. He figures saying “Because you're here” would be a sure way to get himself escorted out and potentially have a restraining order out against him, he almost laughs at the mental image, but now he needs to be serious, so he wracks his brain and says; “Well, it's not really about the location or the school, per se, I enjoy teaching Mr Saurfang, and I want to inspire other people the way that my teacher inspired me” he feels his face heat up a little, wondering if he was bordering on cheesy but Mr Saurfang seems to just be staring and finally just nods to himself.

“You're hired” Mr Saurfang says suddenly, startling Anduin from his self introspection.

“Really?” Anduin almost whispers in disbelief “I mean, I am honoured, I can't wait to start! When do I start?” he babbles excitedly.

Mr Saurfang raises a hand to halt his verbal tirade, looking a little exasperated

“Hold on a moment, let me finish” Saurfang shakes his head “We normally start setting up about a week before term begins, this will give you a chance to get your timetable, meet the other members of your faculty and to start planning lessons. Oh, and just one more thing all members of the science department are expected to wear a lab coat, when in class so leave your measurements with reception, so we can order you one, and we will see you back here in a couple of weeks Mr Wrynn”.

Anduin's face aches a little because he is absolutely beaming right now, it's official, he's in! He can't believe it given how bad of an impression he must have given at the beginning of the interview. Mr Saurfang's eyes go wide for a moment, and he clears his throat before offering Anduin his own polite smile in return. Yes, Anduin thinks to himself, he is going to like it here.


	2. Are You in Control of Your Faculties?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin goes to his first ever department meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for all the lovely comments and support, glad you are liking the idea. Anyway I just had a few things to let you know before the chapter. So I am Scottish and as such my schools probably operate differently from a lot of other places so just to clarify we don't do grades it's years, there are 6. Also gym is called P.E hopefully that clears up any confusion, but feel free to ask.

Sylvanas Windrunner glanced at the notes in her hand, her gaze occasionally flicking up to stare at Saurfang as if looking for something in particular. It was quite unnerving and Varok wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going through her mind. Today he had informed her that he had found a replacement for Mr Zelling, currently she was reading Anduin's files and her silence was eerie and quite discomfiting. 

Finally, she looked up and levelled him with a cool, unblinking stare “You really think this kid is going to be able to cope here?” there was a tone that brokered no nonsense and Varok tensed bracing himself for a battle of wills. Sighing he said 

“ I would have thought you would appreciate his credentials. True he is just qualified but he has worked at Stormwind Academy and as we know they have high standards.” Pausing a moment he regards her, waiting to gauge her response.

“Yes, quite impressive but then again so was Cadriel Sharpsworn here, _and_ she had more than five years of teaching experience” Sylvanas's tone had taken on a sharp edge “I don't want a repeat of last year, where you hired a... well a spineless fool, to be polite. Zelling lasted four months before he had his breakdown, are you sure a novice is going to be up to the job Varok, _because I don't suffer fools._ ” Here she stops, staring him straight in the eye “The monsters we teach aren't going to go easy on him, and I assure you, _neither will I_ ”.

Saurfang frowns and he leans back maintaining eye contact with his faculty head and growls out “For the last time Windrunner, they are children not monsters, I know some of them are more... _challenging_ than others but calling them monsters is going too far” his tone indicates that he will hear no more on this subject.

“And yes I understand your concerns, Wrynn is young and inexperienced, but I think he has what it takes. Also, Sharpsworn was in the running, until she decided to make some biology joke about unzipping jeans?... Anyway I don't need that level of immaturity from my staff, the teenagers here are bad enough” He glares as he hears a small snort from across the table. “It wasn't funny” he snaps.

“Genes?” Sylvanas cackles “Oh, I would have given anything to see your face, OK... OK, I get it, I hope for the sake of the science department's sanity that he isn't another...” she vaguely gestures “Runs at the first sign of trouble idiot”. She rises gracefully from her chair and is about to leave when Saurfang adds;

“And Windrunner, while you are, in charge of the science department that doesn't give you leave to bully the other staff members, you're lucky you are good at your job”. 

Looking at him with a smirk she tosses out “Luck has nothing to do with it” and leaves.

Feeling much older suddenly, Varok releases the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and rubs at his eyes, just what has he signed himself up for? For a moment he worries that Anduin will not fare well and that Sylvanas will get her claws in and rip him apart- _figuratively of course_. He wonders if Anduin will be able to handle the pressures of dealing with somewhat difficult kids and Sylvanas's own brand of management. Sighing again he looks back at the forms strewn around his desk, well Windrunner had taken it better than he had anticipated. 

He had expected her to pretty much throw a fit- _at the very least,_ over his choice of replacement but, she hadn't. That meant that despite her earlier concerns she didn't mind his choice at all, and was just trying to be difficult. , or she was biding her time. And this was going to come back and bite him, _it wouldn't be the first time_ . Sighing he returns to his paperwork and his least favourite task- deciding what to spend the budget on. Grumbling to himself he looks over all the requests from the faculty heads, today is going to be a _long_ day.

  
  
  
  


Anduin fidgets uncomfortably in his seat, this is his first time meeting his fellow science teachers, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. The department head and chemistry teacher Sylvanas Windrunner looks him over head to toe, then smirks to herself before whispering “Ah I see” to herself. 

This baffles Anduin even more, as he is not _entirely_ sure _what_ she sees or if this is a good or bad thing. He's too scared to ask. Ms Windrunner is quite intimidating, with her piercing red eyes and unblinking stare he feels as if she is trying to look into his very soul, thankfully Anduin's fellow biology teacher Baine Bloodhoof clears his throat loudly and draws her gaze away from Anduin. Letting out a small sigh of relief Anduin turns to look at Baine too, overall there are seven members of the science department; Anduin and Baine are the biology teachers, Sylvanas and Dr Faranell are the schools' chemistry teachers and then there are Mr Earthfury and Mr Firepaw who are the physics teachers and finally Ms Voss the lab technician.

“Well Windrunner, shall we get this meeting underway?” Baine suggests. Anduin has never been more grateful at this moment as it has directed quite a few stares away from him.

“Hmmm, I suppose” Sylvanas relents, she looks round the table “Welcome back, as you all can see we have a replacement for that good for nothing Zelling” she indicates to Anduin and once again all eyes are back on him, he offers a small wave and a nervous “Hello”. Sylvanas lets out an annoyed huff and continues “As I am sure you all know, the budget situation hasn't improved and while we did get new textbooks I wouldn't hold your breath waiting for new lab equipment, so make sure you tell those little brats not to mess around” She finishes with a glare around the table.

Well Anduin had not been expecting that, Ms Windrunner is, in a word- terrifying, and he begins to wonder if maybe he was a bit too hasty in taking this post. 

Baine lets out a long-suffering sigh to his left “ Windrunner, I believe the Headmaster has asked you, multiple times, to stop calling the students names” he stares her down “We will just have to make the best of the situation, at least we have the new textbooks”.

Anduin sends a small smile over to his fellow biologist, at least he seems normal. 

Sylvanas rolls her eyes “Fine, I will not belittle our treasured students” She mockingly puts her hand over her heart, her sharp gaze quickly locking back onto Anduin “So _Blondie_ , has the Headmaster told you why Zelling quit?”. 

Baine rubs his eyes and let's out another resigned sigh, around the table, Anduin can hear grumbles from the rest of the staff.

“ _Really_ Windrunner? Can't you save it for another time?” Earthfury growls out, he seems quite displeased by the turn the meeting has taken.

“Sylvanas! Name-calling applies to colleagues as well” Baine snaps exasperatedly.

Anduin lets out a nervous laugh and sweat drops, this is not what he had been expecting at all, but hey when life gives you lemons and all that. “Uh no actually, he never said. Why? Is there something I should know?”. 

The silence that follows is tense, but it's quickly broken by the creepy laugh belonging to Ms Voss, “Oh, this should be good” she wheezes. 

Again Baine sighs and lowers his head and resigns to whatever Sylvanas has planned. Firepaw and Earthfury exchange looks before Firepaw excuses himself to make tea. Dr Faranell just gazes at Anduin with a rather bored expression, though Anduin is sure he sees a glint of annoyance in his eyes, almost as if Anduin is a bug he wants to crush. Sylvanas leans back and Anduin instantly focuses his attention back to her, she smirks wickedly at him.

“OK Blondie, Zelling lasted four months with us last term. You see he was a spineless jellyfish, actually that's an insult to jellyfish, he was just spineless” She begins, “I gave him the benefit of the doubt I mean he'd only been teaching for what, _ten years_? So I thought to myself, he can handle the little first years no problem.” She's getting warmed up, her eyes glowing menacingly. 

“Well it turns out I was giving that simpleton _too_ much credit.” She pauses closing her eyes and breathing out slowly. “You see he made a grave error Blondie, in the lab, what should have been a simple demonstration turned into a disaster, all because he thought it was acceptable to turn his back on the _students_ '' She spits the last word out as though it has left a bad taste in her mouth. 

“While leaving a block of Potassium on the workbench, well Blondie, let me tell you our delightful young minds are not the sharpest and despite being warned a few of them decided to lob the whole block into the demonstration basin, which was full of water. I don't need to tell you what happened, I'm sure but let's just say there was glass everywhere, the workbench managed to catch fire, and we are down a block of _fucking_ Potassium, all because Thomas Zelling got careless!” Sylvanas doesn't shout, no she hisses the last part out, her tone becoming far more deadly with each word, Anduin shudders in his seat she still hasn't blinked. Beside him he can feel Baine shift, clearly uncomfortable with her tone. 

“It was a mistake -”

“ _A mistake?_ ” Sylvanas hisses out 

“A fucking mistake? No Bloodhoof the first rule of the lab is that we don't leave flammable and/ or explosive material lying about where little grubby paws can reach it!” her voice rises “Don't even get me fucking started on the missing scalpel incident, the man was incompetent and quite frankly I am glad he jumped before he was pushed”.

Anduin gulps, Ms Windrunner is not someone he wants to be on the wrong side of.

“So Blondie, what I am trying to say is... you had better not fuck up. _Am I clear?_ Because your pretty little ass will be out the door quicker than you can say bye.” She glares at Anduin and for a second he's frozen in place before realizing she is waiting on an answer.

“Yes Ms Windrunner, I understand.” He quickly says words tripping over themselves to get out. Sylvanas leans forward resting her elbows on the table, holding her chin in her hands and sends him a sickeningly sweet smile

“Good, I am glad we got that cleared up”.

The rest of the meeting seems uneventful after that, he can feel Baine shooting him worried looks and Firepaw gives him a sympathetic smile. He is looking over his timetable for the semester when he frowns, looking up confused he says 

“I don't have any senior classes’.”

Sylvanas arches an elegant brow. “No. I figured that if you turn out to be another Zelling I want as little disruption to our students as possible, the seniors have their important exams, and I am not going to let some newbie screw up the progress we have made.” 

Anduin goes to protest but he is cut off.

“If you manage to survive the term then I will consider, and I mean consider letting you teach some labs' “. 

Anduin stares at Sylvanas, she seems ready to strike like a snake going for the kill, he knows this is a losing fight, so he nods and accepts 

“OK, I understand Ms Windrunner, I won't let you down”. 

She seems surprised, but she quickly schools her face into its normal aloofness. “Good Blondie, it seems you are a quick learner, maybe you'll last after all, the day that is”.

“Sylvanas, for the love of all that is holy, _please_ refrain from name-calling” Baine just seems defeated at this point, he seems resigned to the fact that Sylvanas is going to keep the nickname regardless of what he says. 

“Well, that went better than expected.” Voss states from the end of the table, she still sounds far too amused for the general mood of the room and Anduin starts, he had forgotten she was there. 

“Oh?” Earthfury grumbles “You must have been at a different meeting then Voss.” he rises from his chair.“Now if we are quite finished I have lessons to plan,” and with that he leaves the room.

“I guess I should make sure we have the proper supplies for the lab work this year then” Voss casually states as though Earthfury hadn't spoken, she too leaves Anduin notes she's silent in her departure. Firepaw offers Anduin another smile, this one a little warmer 

“Welcome to the science department Wrynn.” Firepaw gives his shoulder a clap, nods to the others, and he too is gone. Finally, Dr Faranell gets up, he only gives Sylvanas a nod of acknowledgement, and goes. The atmosphere in the room is somehow more tense now that only he, Bloodhoof and Windrunner are left, 

“Well then” Sylvanas drawls “ I guess _I_ had better show you your classroom then”.

  
  


Anduin is still reeling, that meeting had been more like a warning really, but he seems to have passed the first of Ms Windrunner's tests. His classroom isn't anything special, but he can see the potential, how to make it his, and he feels excited he has so many plans for the year. He'll show Sylvanas that he's not a quitter and then hopefully she will be somewhat nicer, he can live in hope. With a deep breath in he gets his desk set up and begins planning his lessons for the term, he isn't sure how much time has passed before he is startled by a knock on the door. Looking up he sees Baine looking apologetic

“Sorry Wrynn, I hadn't meant to frighten you, I just came to let you know that the Headmaster wants to see you, I think he has your lab coat, and he needs you to sign your contract” Baine pauses a moment. “Don't worry about earlier, although it doesn't seem like it, Sylvanas means well, she does care about the students... in her own way”. 

Anduin stares at him for a moment before offering him a smile. “Thanks Mr Bloodhoof, I won't lie, it was a little intimidating, but thank you for your reassurance”. Baine smiles back and gives Anduin a nod

“Don't be scared to ask for help or advice, I look forward to working with you.” With that he leaves. Anduin feels much better after that, at least Mr Bloodhoof is a friend. Stretching Anduin rises from his desk and begins to head down to the Headmasters office, maybe the day wasn't a total loss.

  
  


Saurfang glares at the papers in front of him, he's been here for five hours and yet the paperwork pile doesn't appear to have gone down any. If he's honest this part of the job he hates, it's made worse by the fact that Gallywix had decided to not keep any records regarding the school's finances, surprise, surprise. So here he is, trying to make sense of everything and considering getting an accountant in to help him out. As if this wasn't bad enough he has Windrunner up his ass demanding new equipment for her labs, and Theron wanting new musical instruments and new paint brushes for the arts department. This year is going to be delightful...

He hears a polite rap at the door and grumbles out, “Come in”.

The door opens and Anduin peers round to look at him, he must see something in Saurfang's expression because his face flushes slightly, and he's looking very apologetic 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just Mr Bloodhoof said you wanted to see me, and well here I am.” He gives a nervous laugh and rubs the back of his neck. Saurfang gives a weak smile and shakes his head

“No it's fine, at this moment in time a distraction from this'' he gestures to the pile of documents “would be appreciated”. 

Anduin beams back, and it does things to Saurfangs' heart that he'd rather not think about right now, and enters the office quietly closing the door behind him.

“So, I'm not in trouble, am I?” Anduin says, but there's a slight teasing tone to his voice that lets Saurfang know he's just trying to lighten the mood. Smirking at him Saurfang makes another gesture over to a box by the filing cabinet.

“Not at all Wrynn, your lab coat came in and I figured you would like to take it home with you”.

Anduin tilts his head slightly and lifts the box gently, he looks at Saurfang silently asking for permission, before opening the box carefully. Saurfang tries not to stare at his nimble fingers- or have any thoughts whatsoever about what else they might be skilled at, and finds himself in awe of the way Anduin's face lights up, upon seeing the lab coat. He excitedly pulls in out the box and looks back to Saurfang 

``Do you mind if I try it on?” He seems like a little kid who's been given a puppy and Saurfang knows he wouldn't be able to refuse him anything. 

“No, go ahead. 'i'm sure you want to make sure it fits”. He's barely finished his sentence before Anduin has his arms in the sleeves of his coat, tugging it on, he smooths his hand over it and looks up at Saurfang.

``Well what do you think?” Anduin gives a small twirl, _an actual twirl!_ And by the light it's adorable. Feeling his mouth has suddenly gone dry. 

“Looks fine, suits you actually” Saurfang says rather hurriedly, giving a small nod to further show his approval. All the while trying- _and failing_ , to look at anything that isn't the massive grin on Anduin's face.

“Thanks Mr Saurfang, it's really nice, I can't wait to actually wear it in class.” Anduin gushes at him, blissfully unaware of the effect he is having on Saurfang at this moment. “This has really made my day, especially after the morning I have had...” Anduin continues and suddenly trails off as though realizing he's said too much. _Oh, well_ that doesn't sound good Saurfang thinks to himself, he arches a brow at Anduin inquisitively

“Did something happen?”. 

Anduin goes red and looks away for a moment. “No, not really it was just the faculty meeting, I was just nervous is all,” he says and Saurfang can't help but notice the anxious way he twiddles his thumbs. He’s still avoiding eye contact. 

“Ah I see Windrunner was her usual charming self I presume?” Saurfang sighs out. Anduin's eyes dart back to his, and a small smile tugs at his lips 

“Well... since you put it that way, then yes. It wasn't bad, it was just...” he waves his arms in the air searching for a word “intense” he settles on. 

Saurfang huffs a small laugh and fixes Anduin with an unflinching stare “I know she can be a bit intense at times. , but she's good at her job. Plus she's been teaching almost as long as myself, so I suppose she's earned her role” Saurfang pauses as he's about to continue when Anduin jumps in. 

“Oh, I didn't mean to question her role or anything” he sounds anxious “ I just wasn't expecting it, I know she means well sir and I don't have a problem or anything.” Anduin waves his arms in the air in front of him, panicked as though he thinks he's said something wrong... it's cute Saurfang thinks to himself. Realizing that Anduin is still looking worried, Saurfang holds up a hand 

“It's fine, you haven't said anything wrong, and I suppose I could have warned you” he looks up and Anduin is shaking his head. 

“No no no, it's all good, really it's fine. I doubt I would have believed you anyway.” 

Saurfang is relieved to see that a small smile has returned to his face. “Well then” Saurfang says “I guess you've taken the first step, if you can survive Windrunner I doubt that anything else will throw you off balance.” 

He offers Anduin his own small smile and notes that the young man's face has taken on that delightful blush once again. They stare at each other for a few minutes longer before the spell is broken by the ringing of Saurfang's office phone, sighing Varok leans forward to answer, barely concealing his disappointment as Anduin mouths; “I should go, and thank you again” leaving the office and closing the door with consideration. Sighing again Varok lifts the phone.

  
  


Anduin leans back on the door once it's closed and exhales slowly. He can feel his face is warm and his heart is still fluttering away in his chest as though it's become a flock of birds. Oh! This is … _new_ . He sighs and runs his hand down his face, Gods, he's so stupid, he cringes at himself for sounding like a spoiled child complaining about his morning like that! What must Saurfang think now? Sighing again, Anduin decides that he is almost finished planning out lessons for the first month and that he can go home once he's finished, but first he thinks _“I need some tea”_.

His heart is still racing and his stomach is doing flips, he really is such an idiot to be this attracted to someone he barely knows and has just made an idiot of himself in front of. He casts a longing look at the office door behind him once again before heading back to the science department.

The science department is located in what is nicknamed the “science tower” it's the highest point in the school and unfortunately comes with a lot of stairs. There is a service elevator but Anduin has been explicitly told that it's only to be used by Voss or if anyone is unable to walk. Anduin doesn't mind though, the tower has three levels, the first level is where the physics classrooms as well as Ms Voss's office and supply room can be located, up on the second is where the biology classes and the staff room can be located and right at the top of the tower are where the labs and chemistry rooms can be found. This, Anduin has been informed, is in case of fire, as if a fire breaks out the labs are the most likely source, plus it's easier to evacuate. The way Baine had said it made Anduin think that it was a common occurrence, but he tries not to dwell on it, to keep positive. He makes his way to the second floor looking forward to that tea he had promised himself, entering the staff room he notices he is not alone, however, the person sitting at the table is not someone he recognizes.

The man sits with his back to Anduin, he seems to really favour the colour black, and doesn't even acknowledge Anduin as he walks towards the kettle. “Hi” Anduin decides to break the silence, this seems to be the wrong decision as the man scowls before fixing Anduin with a red eyed, death glare that promises untold pain if he dares speak again.

Swallowing Anduin hastily mutters out, “Sorry I didn't mean to bother you.” Before whipping back round to face the kettle. He feels an eternity has passed before the kettle finally boils all the while, he can feel eyes boring into his back. With shaking hands Anduin prepares his cup, doing his best to be fast, so he can get the fuck out of here. 

“Oh Nathanos I didn't realize you were in today!” Voss appearing out of nowhere and almost making Anduin jump out his skin, says far too cheerfully. The man who Anduin is now assuming is Nathanos simply grunts in answer. Voss either not noticing the tension in the room or simply not caring waltzes over to the kettle to make herself a drink. 

“Ah Wrynn, this is Nathanos Marris, he is our one and only P.E teacher” Voss continues on “ He doesn't have his own staff room you see, and he doesn't like to sit in the general one. So he always comes up here”. 

Anduin can feel the eyes again glaring at him as though staring long enough might cause him to combust. 

“Oh I see” he says with a shaky laugh and then something Voss said hits him “Wait... there's a general staff room?”

“Oh yes” she says casually it's just between the Language department and the Social Sciences department, I could show you later if you'd like?”. Anduin considers for a moment and nods at her 

“Yeah that would be great, if it isn't any trouble that is...” He trails off as he hears a scoff from the man behind him. Anduin is about to turn and see what the problem is when Voss interrupts as though nothing has happened 

“Oh it's no trouble at all, if it was I wouldn't have offered”. 

Anduin finds there is no fault in that logic and accepts, he turns to lift his mug and when he turns back she's gone as if she was never there. Panicking he whirls round to see where she has gone when the man at the table snorts.

“That's a stupid face you're making” he rumbles out. Anduin almost chokes on his tea, somehow he had forgotten the other man- Mr Marris, was in the room. He can feel his eyes widen, and he just stares dumbly at the man, this is his second mistake as Mr Marris rolls his eyes

“If the wind changes your face will stay like that” Marris drawls clearly not impressed. Anduin snaps his mouth closed and mutters out

“Sorry?”

Marris lets out a pained sigh, as though even speaking to Anduin is a punishment. “Look, I just want to drink my coffee in peace, and by that I mean silence. I don't want to be friends... fuck I don't even want to know your name. Now if you don't mind,” and he actually makes a shooing motion towards the door. 

Anduin, still in a state of shock and probably fear dumbly adds; “Wrynn, my name is Anduin Wrynn.” Snapping his mouth closed and realizing his final mistake. 

“Well” the man drawls “Isn't that great?” The sarcasm being levelled at him could probably kill a whale, getting up and walking to the door Marris turns and fixes him with another death glare. “Better watch yourself” and leave the room. 

Anduin just stands there for another five minutes trying to figure out what the fuck just happened and wondering if Marris was actually being serious or not. Deciding not to dwell on it, Anduin heads back to his class, checking around every corner, just in case Marris is lying in wait for him somewhere. Suddenly he slaps a hand to his forehead, the contract! He forgot to sign his bloody contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I wasn't out of character and the chapter wasn't too long. Thanks again for reading!


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin and Saurfang have a chance to talk before the term starts back.

Anduin finds himself once again sitting in front of Varok Saurfang, it was the day before the new term officially started and Anduin was only now signing his contract for the school's files. Finishing his signature with a flourish Anduin pops the lid back on his pen and looks over to Saurfang with a satisfied smile.

“All done?” Saurfang enquires looking up from his own paperwork, which Anduin notices hasn't seemed to have gone down any.

“Yep that's me, you won't be able to get rid of me now” he states rather cheerfully. Saurfang gifts him a small chuckle at that.

“Well I should hope not, I don't know where I'd get a replacement at short notice now” he jokes back. Anduin feels his face warm under Saurfang's stare and inwardly curses his inability to remain cool and collected.

“How are you getting on then?” Saurfang asks “Are you all set for tomorrow?”.

Anduin considers for a moment before answering.“Yeah, I think I'm good, a little nervous but I guess that's to be expected” he babbles on, “Though Ms Voss was supposed to show me the general staff room earlier in the week but well I guess she's been busy...” Anduin trails off realizing that he has once again said more than necessary. 

He looks down face going red “Sorry I didn't mean to go off on a tangent there, I'm just really nervous.” Not to mention he was looking for a place to eat where Nathanos  _ wouldn' _ t be. Saurfang has a small frown on his face as he digests what Anduin has said, and Anduin curses himself again.  _ Great, he _ sounds like a baby! He's about to apologize once again when Saurfang breaks the silence.

“Well if you aren't busy now, I could show you. I actually could use a break if I am honest” Saurfang looks Anduin in the eye, there's something in his expression that Anduin can't quite discern, realizing he's staring and hasn't answered Anduin frantically searches his brain for a suitable response;

“Yes!” he all but blurts out “I mean... that would be much appreciated, sir” he corrects himself hoping that he didn't sound too eager. Saurfang seems a little surprised by the outburst but offers Anduin a warm smile, that melts his insides.

“Well then Mr Wrynn, shall we go?”.

Anduin is practically skipping down the hall next to Saurfang. Both because he's happy to be spending more time with the man and also because he has incredibly long strides- _ have his legs always been that long? _ Anduin has to mentally tell himself off quite a few times as he finds himself staring at more than just Saurfang's legs... He really needs to watch himself. 

Falling into pace behind Saurfang, Anduin takes time to admire the shape the man cuts. He has quite the broad back Anduin notes, wondering what he would find beneath the sweater Mr Saurfang has opted to wear today. He is brought out of his daydream rather forcefully, as he abruptly collides with Saurfang's back. Causing him to stumble back a few steps... and  _ wow, _ is that back muscular- it's like walking into a brick wall! Saurfang is looking at him with concern now.

“Are you alright?”.

Anduin just stares blankly at him until he notices Saurfang’s brow arch, and he snaps back to himself.

“Oh, yes I am fine... Sorry I was in a world of my own there.” Anduin nervously laughs rubbing the back of his neck. Saurfang looks at him for a few minutes, his expression unreadable.

“If you are sure, you really should pay more attention.” Saurfang mutters out. Though he isn't as annoyed as he could be. Anduin just offers him a sheepish grin and looks around curiously,

“Why have we stopped?”

Saurfang gestures to the door in front of him.“This, Mr Wrynn is the staff room” he opens the door letting Anduin enter first.

The room is much larger than the science break room, that's for sure. He notices there are multiple fridges and even a couple of couches as well as the oldest vending machine he has ever seen. He doesn't even recognize half the snacks present in said machine. Saurfang seems to notice where his gaze has landed.

“I wouldn't personally.” He starts, “that thing has been here since before  _ I  _ started. I doubt Gallywix ever restocked it, and only he had the keys for it.” Saurfang shakes his head as if trying to rid himself of bad memories.

“Was he really that bad?” Anduin asks, as he looks at Saurfang- who now has a sad smile on his face.

“The less said the better in his case” Saurfang sighs. “The man had no place being in teaching. He was only out for himself. He almost had all the people who were relying on him, out in the street.” 

Anduin notices the way Saurfang clenches his fist ever so slightly- his expression becoming tired.

“I'm sorry, that must have been awful! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you” Anduin feels terrible right now. He feels like he has killed the good mood they had from the office. Saurfang looks at him in surprise.

“There's nothing wrong with being curious Wrynn” he says “To be honest I would probably prefer you asked me rather than someone else... Windrunner can be...” He pauses thinking to himself for a moment, eyes becoming distant. “It's a bit of a sore point for her Wrynn, I don't think speaking to her about Gallywix would be wise”.

He looks back at Anduin, with another sad smile, and  _ boy _ does Anduin feel stupid right now. He can feel his eyes burning with unshed tears.  _ Damn him and his over-sensitivity right now!  _ He hurriedly wipes at his eyes with his sleeves, Saurfang puts a hand on his shoulder;

“Are you OK? I didn't mean to upset you.” The orc looks worried, and Anduin just looks at him wondering how to explain. He goes to open his mouth when he feels Saurfang's thumb brushing away an errant tear.

“I'm sorry Mr Saurfang. “ Anduin whispers “It's just you sounded so… sad and I guess I just picked up on it and well...” he trails off. There's nothing he can really say. Saurfang is about to reply when the door bursts open and to Anduin's horror (and Saurfang's- if the tensing of his body is anything to go by) Sylvanas Windrunner herself walks in.

  
  
  


Saurfang feels Anduin practically leap out of reach. The blond’s face has gone a brilliant shade of scarlet, and he has taken on the appearance of a deer in the headlights. He wants to reach out and recapture the moment they were sharing. But Sylvanas's presence indicates that it isn't going to happen. Inwardly sighing he braces himself and turns to meet her stare.

“Ah, Windrunner, what can I do for you?” Saurfang asks trying to be as polite as possible, with his eyes he lets her know her arrival is most unwelcome. Unapologetically she looks at him before turning her gaze to Anduin with a predatory smirk.

“Ah, Newbie, just who I was looking for!” She begins with a fake cheeriness that has the hairs at the back of Saurfang’s neck rising. “I need you to double-check your timetables before you leave today to ensure there are no...  _ discrepancies _ . This is our last chance to fix any errors you know!” She continues her mock cheeriness and Saurfang tries not to bristle at the nickname she uses. Anduin to, give him credit, hasn't bolted or broken eye contact he seems confused, but then seems to catch up on the situation

“Oh, I see” he says “No problem I will do that right away after lunch”. Sylvanas nods at him but doesn't leave, _ oh no _ , she fixes them both with a wicked grin.

“I hope I didn't  _ interrupt _ anything.” She moves her eyes over them both looking for any sign of weakness. Saurfang stares her down- she isn't going to get her way here, he'll be damned if he gives her any ammunition to make his life miserable. He sees Anduin gape and turn red from the corner of his eye and panics- he can't let her break Anduin.

“Not really Windrunner. Mr Wrynn just wanted to see the general staff room and since I was coming up here anyway, I offered to show him.” He keeps his tone pleasant, but the look he gives her, has her take a step back and swallow. Knowing she's lost this round Sylvanas frowns before looking at Anduin.

_ “Why would you want to be here?” _ she looks around in disgust “The guys that sit in here are a bunch of losers Wrynn. And I mean that in the sincerest way possible”.

Saurfang frowns, and has to close his eyes and count to ten.  _ How many times does he have to tell her? _

“Windrunner.” He begins sounding tired to his own ears. “We haven't even started yet, can you _ please, _ just not make the year more difficult. Also, you can not, and I mean **NOT** call your colleagues losers!” Sylvanas goes to interject  **“OR”** Saurfang continues loudly. “ _ Any  _ other derogatory name. I do not want to have to deal with a mountain of complaints like I did last year.  _ Am I clear?” _

Sylvanas pouts,  _ actually pouts, _ and looks away. “ _ Fine _ , whatever” she eventually mutters out. “Just make sure you check those timetables.” She snaps at Anduin, before heading back to whatever dark hole she came from. 

After she's gone Saurfang lets out a breath. When he looks over to Anduin his eyes are- well the best term to describe it would be “sparkly.” And he is looking at Varok with what can only be described as awe.

“Are you OK there?” Saurfang asks, a little uncomfortable, but also strangely pleased by Anduin's stare.

“Yeah, it's just I didn't think anyone could make her back down” Anduin gushes “You will have to teach me your ways!” He offers Saurfang a cheeky smile, and Saurfang feels as though he has been filled with some kind of happy glow. He smirks back at Anduin pleased to see the blush appear back on his face.

“Ah, Mr Wrynn, that is a secret that if I told you I would be forced to kill you.” He can’t help but bark out a laugh at Anduin's indignant face. But stops when he notices the odd look Anduin is giving him.

“What?” Saurfang asks softly. Anduin shakes his head.

“Oh it's nothing I've just never heard you laugh before is all.” The young man's eyes widen, and he puts his hands over his mouth. Face deliciously pink. “Sorry that was weird, I'm weird... I should just shut up,” Anduin laments. Saurfang chuckles, shakes his head and pats Anduin's head.

“No it's fine I guess I don't have much to laugh at these days.” He pauses lost in thought, a frown beginning to pull on his mouth. “But I guess I could do so more often”.

He sees Anduin's eyes widen a little but the blond offers no response. Saurfang sensing a change in mood decides to break the strange atmosphere.

“So Mr Wrynn what are you having for lunch?”

  
  
  


Anduin feels like he's on cloud nine right now, and that nothing could bring him down-  _ well almost nothing he thinks _ . As he takes a quick look round the corner...  _ just in case _ . He makes it back to his classroom- which has now been personalized with various biology and motivational posters. In fact, he has one with a cute kitten- which he intends to put on his door- left to put up. He had just logged onto his computer and was going over his timetables when he became aware of eyes on him.

Gulping and fearing the worst, Anduin turns round slowly only to be met with the eyes of Sylvanas Windrunner. Not sure if he should feel more relieved that it isn't Nathanos or scared that it's Ms Windrunner, Anduin just stares waiting to see what she wants.

“So…” she begins rather casually “You and old Saurfang then... “ she trails off as though waiting for him to say something.

“Me and Mr Saurfang?” Anduin says wearily,  _ has he really been that obvious? _ Sylvanas's eyes gleam with what looks suspiciously like triumph, and she walks over to his desk, her grin getting wider as she gets closer.

“Don't misunderstand _ Newbie _ . I don't have anything against it.” She at least seems sincere, “If I am honest Saurfang is the last person I could ever imagine anyone having a crush on.” 

Anduin is about to protest on Saurfangs' behalf when Sylvanas lets out a musical little laugh. “Oh your face right now, if you get any redder people are going to think the new teacher's a tomato!” Sylvanas flicks his nose with a rather cold finger.

“Hmm you know Blondie. Maybe you  _ aren't _ going to be a waste of space after all.” her grin deepens at his look of confusion and without another word she elegantly spins and leaves his class.

Anduin stares after her for a couple of minutes trying to decipher what she could have meant. Realizing that she is probably just messing with him Anduin puts his face in his hands and wonders how much of a mess he's made. _What if she tells Saurfang?_ _What will he think?_

Oh! This is not good.Anduin panics, he doesn't think he could bear it if Saurfang rejected him outright. The thought of not ever getting to talk to the man or learn more about him makes Anduin's chest ache a little.  _ He's really in deep now, isn't he? _ He laughs at his own stupidity, earlier he had thought his heart might just burst from his chest when Saurfang brushed away his tears. The man had been so gentle despite his size and it had taken everything in him not to whimper and lean into the touch more. When Mr Saurfang had laughed it was like something had lit up inside Anduin. He had felt warm and content at that moment- like nothing bad could ever reach him. 

Not only that but Saurfang had actually stayed and had lunch with him! It wasn't even as awkward as Anduin had feared it might be! It had actually been rather pleasant. Definitely something he would like to repeat. Sighing to himself Anduin puts his hand on his head, he can still feel where Saurfang had touched him. The orc’s hand was warm and a little calloused, but Anduin couldn't help but wonder-  _ what would they feel like on other parts of his body?  _

He really needs to watch himself now. It's one thing to daydream about the man but having fantasies while at school is probably not the best idea. Sighing again Anduin returns to his timetables, he definitely doesn't want to give Sylvanas any reason to come down on him.

Satisfied at last that there are no issues with his timetable Anduin logs off the computer. Well he figures all that's left now is to add the last touch to his class. Grinning to himself he unrolls his poster and heads to the door- which he has left open. He is just taping down the last corner when he looks up and sees Nathanos exiting the break room. 

Anduin looks down praying to the light that Nathanos won't see him and will just go away. Naturally when he looks back up Nathanos is leaning on the faculty room door frame, regarding him with apparent boredom. Anduin meets his stare and unable to take the awkwardness gives a small wave. Nathanos's eyes narrow, but he doesn't move. Anduin figuring this is a game Nathanos will definitely win, steps back into his class and notices Nathanos staring at his poster. He looks at it for a moment before rolling his eyes and glaring at Anduin as if his taste in posters has offended Nathanos's sensibilities. With that Nathanos disappears down the stairwell without looking back. Well, Anduin figures he's got off rather lightly, best wait ten minutes before following suit though...  _ just to be safe _ .

  
  
  
  


Varok Saurfang is not a young man by any means. He has lived quite a long time, and if anyone asks, that's the answer he'll give them. So why then, is he sitting here thinking about one of his staff like a young lovesick fool? 

Anduin Wrynn gets under his skin in a way no one has been able to since his wife passed. Saurfang had been content with being alone and had focused on raising his son, but then six years ago his son was taken from him. And for a while all Varok felt was a deep emptiness. He had thrown himself into his work, seeing his son in his pupils and dedicating himself to helping them succeed. It had lessened the ache somewhat, but there were still nights where he'd sit in the dark staring at nothing and drinking more than he should. 

Now here's this boy, who has a way of somehow lighting up the darkness and gloom around him. Without doing anything really. It's like Anduin just exudes light and happiness wherever he goes. All Saurfang wants right now is to hold him close and not let go- to keep that light for himself. He groans to himself, that would be incredibly selfish though- wouldn't it? _ Fuck! _ For all he knows Anduin has someone that he is happy with. There's no way someone like him would be single, let alone even interested in someone like him...

He thinks back to the staffroom.  _ Hell _ , he had made Wrynn cry! And yet a small hope had blossomed in his chest- because Wrynn hadn't flinched or pushed him away when he'd touched his face. Saurfang curses at himself. A few more moments of that, and he probably would have done something ridiculous like  _ kiss  _ the man. He wonders how much Sylvanas had seen and feels like a lead weight has dropped in his stomach... _ Fuck! _

_ Sylvanas! _ How could he forget? She wouldn't let this go. He knows that much is certain, he's not sure how, but he knows she'll leverage this against him in some way.  _ What about Anduin? _ He feels his blood boil at the thought of her doing or saying anything to Anduin... He really needs to calm down now. Saurfang sighs and decides a quick walk round the school will calm his nerves.

He is just heading down the corridor when he sees a familiar head of blond hair. He is about to call out when he notices Anduin is looking around the corners cautiously...  _ Well that's certainly odd. _ Saurfang frowns in puzzlement.  _ What could he be doing? _ He increases his pace keeping his eyes on the little blond, who somehow hasn't noticed him yet. Getting closer he hears Anduin sigh in relief. Though that is short-lived as he almost jumps a foot in the air when Saurfang addresses him.

“Wrynn is everything OK?” 

Anduin turns, putting his hand over his heart, Saurfang winces a little, feeling guilty.

“Ah Headmaster you startled me” Anduin gasps “ Uh everything is fine I was just, um...” he trails off not meeting Saurfang's eyes. He nervously scuffs his shoe on the floor and Saurfang feels something in him react to the blond's discomfort. He reaches out tipping his head back, so he can look him in the eye.

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I most certainly won't hold it against you.” Saurfang reassures softly. He feels a deep satisfaction as Anduin's posture relaxes at his words. The little blond's pupils dilate slightly, and then Anduin offers a small smile.

“Oh it's nothing really I was just making sure that no one was trying to, uh, prank me... or anything.” Anduin doesn't break eye contact and Varok can sense there is more to the story, but he doesn't want to push too hard. Realizing that they have moved closer faces only inches apart now. Saurfang takes a step back, slowly. Anduin looks a little flustered and if Varok didn't know any better- he'd say disappointed. 

“So Mr Wrynn, are you all set for the big day tomorrow?” He offers Anduin a teasing smirk revelling in the youth's fierce blush.

“Yeah. I think I am Mr Saurfang '' Anduin meets his eyes with a gleam of determination shining through.

“I'm sure you'll manage just fine” Saurfang offers “Were you heading home?” Anduin smiles at the praise.

“Yeah I figured I would try and get a good sleep, so I am alert tomorrow.” 

Saurfang nods at his logic “Well then, I guess until tomorrow,” Saurfang says. Reluctant to let him go so soon. Anduin lingers for a few moments before relenting and offering Saurfang a smile.

“Yeah, until tomorrow. Goodnight Mr Saurfang! Don't stay too late, you'll need to be alert tomorrow too!”. Anduin pauses a moment seeming to wrestle with himself before turning back. “ I... I actually really enjoyed our talk earlier” his face becomes red, and he looks down at his shoes fidgeting where he stands. “Thanks for showing me the break room, will I see you there tomorrow?” he looks up offering a shy smile. 

Saurfang feels his heart thumping loudly in his chest.  _ Does Anduin realize what he's doing to him? _ His mouth feels dry, and he is sure his eyes are wide. He must be a right sight, but Anduin hasn't flinched or shown any indication that he's displeased. Saurfang nods and meet his eye.;

“I did too. I am sure you will but, you always know where you can find me”. Saurfang rumbles out, voice soft.  _ Maybe _ , just maybe he can keep a small bit of Anduin's light,  _ even if  _ it is just a small piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, hopefully it wasn't too boring for you guys. Next chapter Anduin will be starting his classes, shenanigans will ensue.


	4. An Apple for Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin's first day of teaching begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where I am from we don't do grades it's just years, so just to avoid any confusion;
> 
> First year - 12-13  
> Second Year - 13 -14  
> Third Year - 14 - 15  
> Fourth Year - 15 - 16  
> Fifth/ sixth Year - 17 -18
> 
> Also after second year we get to pick our subjects, obviously english and maths are mandatory.

Anduin's stomach bubbles with excitement as he walks through the reception of Orgrimmar High. _ It's finally here! _ His first day, time to put all his lesson planning and preparations to work, he gives a friendly wave to the young Troll, Zekhan, as he passes through. Zekhan returns the gesture with a warm smile and an encouraging thumbs up “Good luck today!” He beams at Anduin.

Anduin returns the smile with a grateful “Thanks” and continues on his way. He goes over his plans as he heads up the science tower stairs, remembering that he starts the morning off with one of his second year classes (he has three) and hopes that he can keep it together and not embarrass himself. It's still quite early, the school day won't be starting for another hour and a half but Anduin felt he should make a good impression, well honestly he was too anxious and too excited to sit still or even sleep another hour. As he nears the science faculty room he can hear the faint sounds of activity from within and smiles to himself, maybe he can get a few final words of encouragement before the day begins.

His thoughts are abruptly ruined as he enters the room to find a rather angry looking Sylvanas and an annoyed looking Baine glaring at each other across the break room table. To his horror he notices Nathanos at the far end of the table reading what appears to be the daily paper, he seems to have no interest in what is going on and doesn't even look up when Anduin enters, thank the light for small mercies.

“Morning” Anduin gives an awkward smile and nervously edges into the room hoping to relieve some tension. Both Sylvanas and Baine cast their eyes in his direction, thankfully Baine gives Anduin a fond smile and nods his head in his direction. Sylvanas on the other hand looks rather unimpressed;

“Ah, Newbie” she begins “Ready for your first day?” he can hear the mock enthusiasm seeping through.

“Uh, yeah I think-” she glares at him, so he quickly corrects himself, “I  _ mean _ , I am sure I have everything prepared” Anduin finishes, doing his best not to flinch under her scrutinizing stare.

“Just what I like to hear, huh Nathanos?” Sylvanas has taken on her, what Anduin likes to call, sweet voice. At this Nathanos does look up, he stares at Sylvanas with a raised brow before looking over at Anduin and instantly scowling.

“I see,  _ Mr Wrynn _ ” the way he says Anduin's name sounds almost pained “is in high spirits this morning” Nathanos finishes, disinterest radiating off him in waves.

Anduin winces a little at his tone, the fact that Nathanos seems to remember his name has goosebumps breaking out on his skin, he's not sure it's a good thing. Thankfully he is saved by the appearance of Mr Firepaw and Dr Faranell. Nathanos goes back to reading his paper, Anduin notices the fond smirk Sylvanas throws in his direction before she approaches Dr Faranell and starts speaking about something, chemistry related.

“Ignore them” Baine says, startling Anduin out of his thoughts. “Sylvanas is not a morning person and Marris” Baine casts a disgusted look over at the man in question “is not a …  _ people _ person” he finishes, though judging by the pause, it was not going to be his first choice of descriptor, for the mystery that is Nathanos Marris.

Anduin decides to put his bag and jacket in his classroom, as he enters he notices something on his desk that wasn't there the night before. There is a red apple, and next to it a note in handwriting Anduin feels he has seen before but can't place... Curious he lifts the note scrawled in quite a strong hand, are the words “Hope your first day goes well”. Anduin smiles to himself, at least he has a friend, he wonders if perhaps it was Baine and makes a note to thank him later. 

Once he has hung up his coat and bag, he steels himself to head back into the staff room for some tea. He enters to see Mr Earthfury is also there and offers him a polite greeting, the orc just grunts in acknowledgement and nods at him. Clearly Reghar isn't a morning person either. He goes over to make himself some tea politely chatting with Mr Firepaw about his favourite kind, when he hears;

“Oh Wrynn, sorry about yesterday. The inventory check took much longer than I anticipated.” Ms Voss has appeared out of nowhere _ once again _ , it's a miracle Anduin hasn't managed to scald himself with his tea, he spun around that fast.

“Oh that's OK Ms Voss, I actually got a tour from the Headmaster” Anduin tells her, suddenly aware of eyes on him.

“That's right” Sylvanas chirps up from the table behind him, “A _ private  _ tour at that” her tone is suggestive and Anduin is sure if he looks she'll be waggling her eyebrows. Composing himself he turns to face her.

“I'm not sure what you mean, Ms Windrunner” Anduin says innocently.

_ “Oh? _ ” Sylvanas says too brightly for Anduin's liking “You looked rather cosy, I  _ almost _ felt bad for interrupting” she lets out a rather musical laugh at his expense.

_ “Windrunner...” _ Baine warns, he clearly is in no mood for her antics. Around him Anduin can tell the others are looking on with interest.

“Oh” Ms Voss chimes in “I'm quite surprised, normally Varok stays in his office for lunch” she carries on oblivious of the grin that has broken out on Sylvanas's face. Even Nathanos has looked up from his paper, clearly the conversation has intrigued him. Anduin feels his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

“Oh Yes Lilian” Sylvanas replies “He seemed only too happy to be eating lunch in there yesterday, granted the place was devoid of its usual...” she pauses, eyeing Baine for a second “ _ occupants _ ” she finishes. Baine out a breath, clearly expecting her to have said something more off colour. 

Ms Voss simply shrugs. “Hmmm, I guess he was just being friendly.” she muses.

“Friendly is certainly one way of putting it” Sylvanas laughs, her eyes fixed on Anduin, who can feel his face heating up.

“That's enough” Earthfury has finally spoken up from his seat, he seems clearly displeased by the turn in the conversation. “It's not your concern, Windrunner,  _ where  _ the Headmaster eats his lunch, nor  _ who _ he eats it with” his tone carries a warning to drop the subject, and Anduin is immensely grateful. He brings his mug up, taking a drink just to centre himself. Sylvanas rolls her eyes and hold up her hands in surrender, however, Anduin senses she is anything but sorry at this point;

“OK, OK... jeez I was only trying to have a laugh” She says feigning hurt “I just thought it was an...  _ interesting _ development” She looks back to Anduin, her expression predatory. Anduin turns to ask Ms Voss a question, only to find she is gone! Really, how  _ does _ she do that!?

Baine suddenly rises from his seat and heads out the door, he doesn't look back or offer anyone any words, Anduin wonders if he is upset too, by the conversation. Finishing his tea Anduin nods to the room, and follows suit. Now seems like a good time to thank Baine for the apple and note. He crosses the corridor to where Baine's classroom is situated, the door is open but Anduin still knocks before entering. Baine is sitting at his computer but turns and offers Anduin a small smile.

“Ah Mr Wrynn, what can I do for you?” Baine rumbles out.

“Oh I just wanted to thank you” Anduin begins, before noticing the confused look on Baine's face.

“Thank  _ me _ ?” Baine enquires sounding perplexed.

“For the apple?...” Anduin adds awkwardly realizing his mistake too late. This however, leaves him confused if not Baine _ then who? _ He doubts any of his fellow science teachers would be thoughtful enough. He shudders as he wonders if it was Nathanos's doing, he quickly dismisses it as he is sure he recognizes the handwriting. Anduin suddenly realizes that Baine has been trying to get his attention.

“Anduin! Anduin, are you sure you are quite OK there?” Baine seems slightly concerned, brow creasing at Anduin's lack of response.

“Oh!” Anduin suddenly exclaims, flinching when he sees Baine start at the outburst. “I, uh, well I found an apple and a note, here” He holds the note out to Baine, who carefully reads it, brow rising slightly. “I thought perhaps you had, well, left it for me…” he trails off feeling slightly silly at his assumption.

Baine offers a thoughtful hum and Anduin realizes that he probably knows who left the note. Anduin waits to see if Baine will offer any insight, but he has turned back to his computer. Sensing Anduin's gaze, Baine simply turns back to him.

“I am afraid it wasn't me, Mr Wrynn. You  _ do _ have other friends here, besides myself” and on that cryptic note Baine ends the conversation and Anduin feels he has been dismissed. Still confused he wanders back to his own class staring at the apple as if it will miraculously reveal who left it here. Sighing Anduin figures he'll just have to wait until break time and begins to log himself in to the school system, he can't let himself be distracted today.

  
  
  


Saurfang is sitting in his office, looking at his computer screen and mentally, hitting his head off the desk. He had decided to come in very early to avoid all the usual first day chatter amongst staff, but alas had failed to account for the persistence of one Sylvanas Windrunner. Not only was she already waiting by his office, wearing a smug grin...  _ no, _ Lor'themar Theron had been there too. Looking annoyed as though he was above waiting on anyone. That should have been his first clue that the day wasn't going to go without incident. 

Both had promptly invited themselves into his office and proceeded to chew him out over the lack of new equipment. It had taken everything in Saurfang's will power not to grab both their heads and bash them together, he was too old for this. The two, not satisfied at his lack of response, had then promptly rounded on each other, there was much name-calling and at one point even hair pulling! Saurfang had put his head in his hands, and he really tried his best to count to ten- he made it to _ three _ . Before slamming his hands on his desk so abruptly that both of his faculty heads had leapt a foot in the air and quickly fallen silent.

“Well” Saurfang begins levelly “Good morning to you both,  _ too _ ” he raises a hand when Theron goes to interrupt. “As you both are well aware” he sends them both pointed glares, “the budget has been set, and while I understand that you are disappointed at the lack of new equipment and supplies, let me assure you that I did my best to prioritize”. He sits himself back down in his chair.

“Now I did procure  _ you _ ” he indicates to Sylvanas, “New textbooks for all your departments” he frowns as Sylvanas goes to open her mouth, “AND” he continues, voice raised slightly, “a new biology teacher”. He takes a calming breath focusing on Lor'themar.

“And as I recall I was able to acquire  _ you _ , new art materials as well as a new kiln for the senior art class”. He stares them both down and is pleased to see they are suitably chastised. This of course only lasts for a few moments before Sylvanas is on him.

“Well while I do appreciate that,  _ Headmaster _ ” She's on a roll now, he can tell, “How do you expect me to teach those...  _ peons _ , anything if our lab equipment is barely functional” she ignores Saurfang's frown “I mean really Varok, those brats are clumsy they go through test-tubes, like a-” Saurfang cuts her off, not sure if he wants to hear her analogy.

“I get the picture Windrunner, but to be frank, we simply DO. NOT. Have the funds to replace all the test-tubes, beakers and so on in the department” he pauses to take a breath “Now I know that by no means, are you scraping the bottom of the barrel for such equipment, Voss's inventory check has confirmed that you have a fair amount to last you the year, so unless you are telling me that  _ you _ can't control your students” he stares her in the eye, feeling rather satisfied at the twisted snarl to her lips. “Then I see no reason why, you would be unable to teach to the best of your ability”.

He leans back keeping his expression neutral, but inwardly he is rather pleased with himself, he seems to have beaten her back-  _ for now _ . Sylvanas narrows her eyes at him, but after a few moments concedes her loss with a sigh and eye roll, that are so dramatic, she could put Theron out of a job. Seeing that she won't be a problem for the moment he directs his attention to the other department head, Lor'themar Theron, head of the arts department and drama teacher.

He has been oddly silent during Sylvanas's little tirade and that does not bode well. Saurfang steels himself for whatever the blood elf has in store. The man simply regards Saurfang with cool disinterest before crossing his legs and leaning back in his seat, clearly making himself more comfortable;

“Headmaster” he begins rather politely  _ “I _ understand that you are faced with a troubling situation, and I appreciate that you are doing what you can” he gives Saurfang a small nod. “However, I can  _ not _ condone that you would deprive our students of new musical instruments and new theatre costumes for another year!” He doesn't raise his voice but his indignation can be clearly heard. Beside him Sylvanas scoffs, and Theron shoots her a glare. Saurfang not wanting to fall back into another bickering match quickly directs attention back to himself.

“Theron, I am sorry, but this year we needed to update the science textbooks, the maths textbooks and Sanguinar desperately needed new Thalasian dictionaries, and I  _ mean _ desperately needed them” Saurfang snaps at the arched brow of Theron.

“These unfortunately do not come cheap, and due to the sheer volume I need, I am sorry but the instruments are a little shabby, but they still function as they should and while I understand your concerns I am afraid I just couldn't prioritize costumes”.

Feeling like he's aged at least a decade over the space of this conversation Saurfang, runs his hand over his face, wishing that the two would take the hint and just leave, but once again he isn't that lucky. The two continue on with their persistent nagging until he is mercifully saved by a sharp rap on the door and Eitrigg letting him know that he is needed in the office for a minute. He sends a small prayer of thanks to whatever deity has taken mercy on him and gets out of that office before either Windrunner or Theron can stop him.

  
  


The morning had been going so well Anduin thinks to himself, as the bell rings for lunch. His little second year class had been delightful, they had come into the class all wide-eyed with wonder, and had behaved so well that Anduin could barely believe that these were supposed to be rowdy teenagers. He had spent the morning in a state of bliss, wondering what Sylvanas was so worried about.

First period had ended too soon, and then he was getting in some little first years who seemed quite nervous about everything, they weren't a bad class, but they sure were quiet. Anduin decided to chalk it up to first day jitters, and who was he to talk really? He had one more second year class after the morning interval, they were slightly more boisterous, but nothing he couldn't handle. And then  _ it _ happened, his third year class came in.

The class had seemed normal at first, he had realized with veiled surprise that in the class of twenty, seventeen were boys... well he figured it must have just been the way the timetable had worked out. The class all stared at him, he had noted early on that being a human was probably quite the novelty for them here. After all as far as he was aware he was the only human member of staff. One of the boys, a young orc by the name of Gesold Irontask, had wasted no time in giving Anduin what felt suspiciously like a provocation.

“So Sir, why are you teaching a girly subject?” The boy had begun tactlessly.

Anduin was tempted to point out that Gesold himself had in fact chosen biology as one of his subjects to study, but realized quickly that would be highly unprofessional. Plastering on a fake smile, Anduin does his best to answer.

“ _ Oh? _ What do you mean Gesold?”

The boy simply smirks at Anduin as though he finds something humorous about the response.“Oh, nothing at all sir, was just curious is all”

Around the class the students break out in small whispers and snickers. Anduin does his best not to falter, they are looking for any sign of weakness like sharks circling a boat. Looking around the room Anduin smiles, teens will be teens and the best thing to do would be to keep them occupied.

“Today, I thought we could start easy” Anduin says quite enthusiastically, as he hands out worksheets to his students as well as coloured pencils, scissors and glue. There's an excited mummer around the room as the students look over the worksheet with curiosity.

“I thought we could start with labelling the parts of the brain that you will need to know for your exams next year” Anduin begins keeping eye contact with the class. They all stare on with interest, smiling to himself he thinks he's hit a winner here.

“So, I want you to copy down what I write on the board as accurately as possibly, you need to be able to spell these parts perfectly or the exam board won't give you any marks, due to how similar some sections are spelled”.

He turns to begin writing on the board and things are going well, the class follows his instructions and time goes by quite quickly. He is just finishing up the last part of the diagram, when he turns round to observe the class, he soon finds himself frozen in place with sheer disbelief. One of the blood elf boys, Melleron Morningwish, has cut his hair! Not just a small snip, oh no,  _ actual chunks! _ His fringe is horribly uneven and Anduin can only imagine what the boy's parents will think. Anduin just gapes for a few moments trying to figure out what the fuck he is seeing.  _ These kids are fifteen! _ The class has fallen silent now, watching with anticipation to see how Anduin will react.

“Melleron” Anduin begins slowly, as if talking to a very young child. _ “What are you doing?” _

“I just wanted to see what would happen” the boy states with a shrug, as if discussing the weather or the colour of the sky! Anduin takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly.

“Could you put down your scissors, please.” The boy just scowls, but thankfully does as he's told. “I'm afraid I am going to have to demerit you for this.” Anduin chastises “You could have hurt yourself, I mean really? What do you  _ mean _ , you wanted to see what would happen?”

The boy goes to open his mouth, his red hair littered over his desk and the floor, and Anduin isn't even sure what the correct procedure is. Thankfully he is saved from further conversation by the bell.

“Melleron, could you please stay behind” Anduin requests politely. The boy rolls his eyes but doesn't move from his seat as his other classmates hurry out the door excitedly.

Anduin waits for them to go, before deciding to abandon his pride and get Sylvanas. Thankfully she is just making her way to the break room when he waves her over, she shoots him a scowl as she approaches. “This had better be good Newbie.” She warns.

Anduin just gestures her into the room, where the young blood elf is now sat ramrod straight, and is looking at the board- with what looks suspiciously like terror. Sylvanas takes one look at the boy, then at the hair littered on and around the desk. She turns to Anduin with an arched brow, simply shrugs at him, and walks out. 

Sighing Anduin writes the boy out a demerit form and gives him a warning, before letting him go on his way. As the boy disappears down the stairwell, he hears Sylvanas and Ms Voss cackling in the faculty room-  _ no doubt at his expense _ . Sighing, Anduin mentally prepares himself and heads into the break room to grab his lunch, he is  _ definitely _ going to the general staff room today.

Anduin spends ten minutes cleaning up the hair, still baffled at what has just happened. Well at least no one lost an eye, he thinks to himself. He lingers at his class door for a few moments trying to decide if it's safe to enter the science break room or not, it's gone quite...  _ too _ quiet. Figuring he's just wasting time now Anduin just decides to suck it up and roll with the punches. Upon entry, he is aware that all eyes are on him, though he is surprised to see that rather than being angry, Sylvanas looks gleefully smug.

“So, Newbie” She pipes up, her voice somewhat hoarse from laughing “How was class 3C?” she wipes a tear from her eye, and Anduin sees Baine shake his head.

“Oh they were OK... mostly” He figures there's no sense beating about the bush “I was a little surprised that a fifteen-year-old decided to and I quote, see what the scissors would do to his hair” Anduin is a little exasperated at this point.

Baine looks up at him with sympathy and rumbles out a soothing.“Don't worry Wrynn, they weren't much better last year.” It's probably supposed to be comforting, but the long-suffering way it's said makes Anduin think today will be the least of his worries.

“Blondie” Sylvanas interrupts suddenly “I was wondering if you'd be eating with us, or if you'd-.” She is cut off by Baine loudly clearing his throat shooting her a pointed glare, Sylvanas simply smirks at his attempt to dissuade her and continues on.

“As I was saying.  _ Or  _ if you'd be joining our  _ esteemed _ Headmaster, once again... maybe a _ private _ affair in his office” she seems pleased with herself- if her self-satisfied smile is anything to go by.

Anduin is sure his face is as red as her eyes right now. He feels his heart racing in his ribcage, and he is sure his eyes have gone wide.  _ Just what is she trying to say!? _ While he wouldn't be completely adverse to a one on one lunch with Mr Saurfang, he isn't sure he likes her suggestive tone. Nor if he's sure it would be entirely appropriate given that they barely know each other. He is aware that several pairs of eyes have honed in on him and that he hasn't actually responded to her, other than gaping like a fish on land. _ Thank the light Nathanos isn't here. _ Wondering at this point if curling up and dying would be an acceptable way to end the torment. He is saved from further embarrassment by Earthfury.

“Windrunner, really, I won't have you spreading rumours about the Headmaster!”

Anduin notes how angry he sounds, he is aware of some uncomfortable fidgeting around the table. Sylvanas is completely unaffected by his outburst.

“Rumours? Why Earthfury you should have  _ seen _ what I saw yesterday!” she practically purrs out. “They were quite close, it actually was quite a … t _ ouching _ scene.” The amusement in her voice cancels out any sincerity she may have been hoping to convey.

Earthfury doesn't seem to want to hear any more on the subject and tells her as much before storming out the staff room with his coffee. The room has once again fallen silent, and Anduin wishes the earth would just swallow him whole. Deciding that he's wasted enough time here he grabs his lunch from the fridge and is about to leave, when a sudden stab of courage enters him;

“Ms Windrunner” he hears himself say rather calmly “Mr Earthfury is right, I would really appreciate it if you'd stop” He looks her dead in the eye and regrets it, she is smiling but her eyes are screaming danger! Too far in now he keeps eye contact as he says. “I know you don't mean anything by it, but I don't want to cause Mr Saurfang any unnecessary problems, I am sure you can appreciate that”. 

Not sure he wants to hear a response he quickly scurries out the staff room and down the stairs, unfortunately he runs,  _ quite literally, _ into Nathanos who glares and is about to say something (probably demeaning). But Anduin has already bolted down the last flight of stairs.

Anduin stands in the corridor, he's breathing hard, and his heart hasn't stopped pounding. What was he thinking!? Sylvanas is going to have his head for this! At the same time he feels a little triumphant that he was able to stand up for himself, even if he will pay for it later... and oh light!  _ He had run into Nathanos! _ The man isn't going to let that go, Anduin is sure of that. He considers if now would be a good time to just curl into the fetal position and cry, when he is shaken out of his thoughts by a concerned voice.

“Hey! You OK there” the silvery voice seems to snap him out of his panic attack, and he looks up from where he was crouched on the ground. The woman is a blood elf, and she is quite beautiful if he's honest. Her green eyes shine with worry, and he feels like she is genuine.

“Ah, yes... sorry” Anduin rubs his face, making sure he hasn't done something stupid, like cry. The female elf doesn't seem to notice as she offers him her hand and pulls him to his feet.

“I haven't seen you before” She muses looking him over.

“Oh, I'm Anduin. Anduin Wrynn, I'm the new biology teacher” he answers hurriedly. She offers him a warm smile and offers him her hand, which he automatically shakes.

“I'm Sanguinar. Valeera to my friends though, Anduin” her tone is light and airy and Anduin feels his worries easing away. “So…” she begins brightly “Are you OK, or do you make a habit of sitting on the ground, looking like a kicked puppy?”

Anduin just stares not sure on how to answer her. “I uh... oh you saw all of that?” he offers weakly, looking down at his shoes thoroughly embarrassed.

“Oh, well I guess if by _ that _ you mean the running, the hyperventilating and the almost crying then yes, I did see all that” Her tone is light and teasing and yet Anduin somehow feels fully at ease, she shakes her head almost fondly.

“Come on, then” she motions with her hand “Let's get you to the break room, I'm sure a nice hot drink will calm you down, since we can't have alcohol”. Without hesitation Anduin smiles and follows her down the hall.

Saurfang has just entered the general staff room, it is mostly empty save for a few faces here and there, most of which openly stare in surprise and shock at his appearance. He ignores them looking for one face in particular and has to fight to keep the disappointment from showing on his own, when he doesn't spot a pair of bright blue eyes and the angelic smile that goes with them. He was hoping to catch Anduin to see how he was faring-  _ and _ to see if he had got the gift Saurfang had left for him. 

Varok had agonized all morning over leaving it and, after finally deciding to do so- earning a knowing smirk from Sylvanas as he walked back down the science tower. Had sat in his office afterwards wondering what Anduin would make of it.  _ Would he dismiss it, or laugh, or be disgusted by it?! _ The worry had plagued him constantly, and he had been,  _ oh so _ tempted just to phone up to Anduin's class and just ask and get it over with. 

Deciding that Anduin isn't going to show, Saurfang is just about to turn and leave when the door opens and in comes Sanguinar, followed by Anduin! Anduin starts upon seeing him, his face going red, but then instead of offering Saurfang a smile and greeting he looks away suddenly, avoiding eye contact.  _ Well, this is unexpected _ . A small ache makes itself known in Saurfang's chest, and he does his best to ignore it-perhaps Anduin didn't like the gift and note after all. The thought makes the ache pang a little stronger and Saurfang feels like he's been winded, does Anduin hate him now?

“Headmaster?” he is brought back to the present by Sanguinar's musical voice, her face twisted in confusion.

“Ah, sorry” Saurfang replies, mentally shaking his head, “I was, elsewhere for a moment, is there something I can do for you?” Sanguinar just stares at him for a moment, looking even more confused.

“Well it's unusual for you to be in here, I was just wondering if you were looking for something in particular.” she states.

Saurfang blinks in surprise, he had forgotten for a moment that he usually doesn't seek out company during breaks, normally he just works through them. He suddenly feels like he's been caught out in a lie somehow and nervously looks around the room. Unfortunately this causes his gaze to keep falling on Anduin- who is now looking at him with an expression he can't place.

“Ah no, I didn't need anything, I was just...” he looks around trying to come up with a suitable explanation, “I was just looking for a change of scenery” he decides on, quite pleased with his quick thinking.

Sanguinar nods her head, accepting his explanation, without another word she heads over to the kettle. This leaves just him and Anduin now, Anduin is looking at his shoes, the tips of his ears are red, and Saurfang just wants to reach out and touch him. He doesn't of course, he doesn't think he could bear to see Anduin flinch or look at him with disgust, but his concern is growing by the second.

“Is everything alright, Mr Wrynn” he asks softly, as though speaking to a frightened animal.

Anduin jumps slightly but looks up at him at last, and Saurfang feels his heart clench. Anduin looks as though he has been crying- or about to cry, and well that won't do. Suddenly wondering if it's acceptable to kill his head of science. Saurfang bites back a growl.

“Wrynn, has something happened?” he doesn't want to alarm the young man, or make him feel pressured. Anduin looks him in the eye for a few moments, they just stare and Saurfang feels the urge to reach out and touch him once again.

“It's nothing, I just was feeling a bit ... much” Anduin finally replies, he has a small smile, and Saurfang is relieved to see it isn't forced. “I had a bit of a ... strange class and then I was on my way here... Miss Sanguinar found me” Anduin rambles softly.

Saurfang is trying to figure out what Anduin means, but decides that the blond doesn't seem to want to say more, so he nods in understanding.

“Ah, first days tend to have that effect on us” he starts diplomatically “If it makes you feel any better I considered throwing my computer out the window at  _ least _ eighteen times before lunch” he continues on. He is rewarded by an arch of Anduin's brow and a faint laugh, and by the light, it's beautiful. He does his best not to stare, he really does, but can't help but be drawn in to that smile.

“Well that would have certainly put a damper on the rest of your day” Anduin teases back, eyes becoming bright once again. Saurfang rumbles a laugh at him and shakes his head.

“Oh that's not even the half of it” he decides not to burden Anduin with stories of his morning, but upon seeing Anduin frown at his short response he feels compelled to give more detail. “Let's just say I was ambushed by two very unhappy elves first thing, and leave it at that”. He is saved from answering any questions as Sanguinar has reappeared with a mug which she offers Anduin. 

The young man happily takes it and takes a small sip, Saurfang tries hard not to think about the way his lips part or what other things he could do with that mouth. Deciding to excuse himself-satisfied that Anduin is a little more cheered up.

“I'd best get back” he grimaces slightly “There's still paperwork to finish”. He offers Sanguinar and Anduin a smile and a nod. His heart flutters slightly upon seeing the disappointed look on Wrynn's face. “Perhaps I will see you another time” he offers and with that he leaves.

Saurfang is feeling peculiar. On one hand he's pleased he has been able to see Anduin, and spend time with him- even if it was only a few minutes. On the other hand, he is feeling angry about seeing Anduin so clearly distressed. He wonders if it would be appropriate to take matters into his own hands, but quickly realizes he isn't  _ actually _ sure on the details. Not only that, he doesn't want to undermine Anduin, making him look weak. He eventually decides not to interfere- if only for Anduin's sake. He has just reached his office when he is stopped by the last person he wants to see right now.

“On your own?” Sylvanas singsongs from behind him. Growling to himself Saurfang opens his office door and lets her enter first, she instantly lounges on the chair as if she owns the room. Grumbling again Saurfang sits, and waits for her to get to whatever point she's here to make.

“Oh come now Varok, I was  _ only _ playing” she chimes her words dripping with false innocence. “I couldn't help but notice that you were on your own, that's all”.

“Who should I be with, then?” Saurfang growls out, he's in no mood for her games.

She simply smirks at him and rolls her eyes.“Oh come now, we both know I mean Wrynn'' she's dropped all pretense now. “It's  _ obvious _ that you are infatuated with him, I mean even I can appreciate he's quiet... pretty” her honeyed tone grates on his nerves,

“I was simply wondering if you had seen him, is all? He had class 3C before lunch you see” she grins upon seeing Saurfang's wince.

Class 3C were, well, difficult to say the least, the boys were all known troublemakers who liked to one up each other and cause as much disruption and discomfort as possible. Hearing that she had given them to Anduin, stirs the anger he had felt upon seeing the clear distress on the young man's face earlier.

“Windrunner” he snaps “Why, would you give a novice that class?” He is openly glaring at her now, and is pleased to see she is looking apprehensive now. “I know that you weren't best pleased with my choice, but to think you'd purposely try to push him, is this some misguided effort to test him?”

Sylvanas looks suitably chastised and huffs out. “I figured Bloodhoof needed a break after last year, he's also dealing with the seniors this year, so yes,  _ I am _ testing Wrynn.” She looks completely unapologetic now.

“He is going to have to learn to deal with difficult classes if he's going to stay here, and let's be honest 3C are annoying little  _ dipshits _ , but they aren't the worst”.

Saurfang feels his eyes narrow and his jaw tense at this point. “Windrunner” he begins, trying to muster his patience. “I get what you mean, I really do, and I won't argue with that logic. However, I must stress that you,  _ can not _ , under any circumstances call our students dipshits”

She crosses her arms and mutters out “fine” under her breath, he doubts that it will have any effect, but he has to try.

“Did he like your little gesture then?” Sylvanas asks with feigned disinterest, her eyes have a wicked gleam.

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean.” Saurfang sighs out, he can feel a headache coming on. Sylvanas lets out a musical laugh and just fixes him with her unblinking stare.

“Oh Varok, you _ really _ do have it bad” She rises elegantly from her seat. “You should just ask him out or something, it's starting to become painful to watch.” She tosses out, leaving his office.

Anduin returns to the science tower feeling better, lunch with Valeera- as she's insisted he calls her, had actually been really nice. Turns out she was the Thalassian teacher. Which would explain why their paths hadn't crossed before. She had been so easy to talk to, and she had revealed to Anduin that on Wednesday afternoons, she helped Nathanos run the girls' volleyball team. She seemed quite sympathetic to his run-ins with the man. It was almost like having an older sister, he muses to himself. 

On top of that when Saurfang had all but bolted from the room, she had simply raised a brow and hadn't asked Anduin about it, which was a relief. _Saurfang_. The thought of the man makes Anduin's stomach lurch- _what_ _was going on there?_ He had seemed distant with Anduin today, and had left rather hurriedly like he was trying to escape. Anduin feels his mood drop- he had been rather looking forward to seeing the older man. But, he guesses it was just him. And really, why would someone like Saurfang find _him_ interesting? 

He walks back into his class opening his drawer to get out a new board marker, when the apple from that morning rolls forward. Anduin lifts it out the drawer carefully along with the note and just sits and stares at them. He is positive he knows that handwriting from somewhere. He hears someone cough at his door and whirls round in his seat. The cold tendrils of fear grip him as he sees Sylvanas Windrunner leaning against his door, arms crossed, one elegant brow raised.

“Ah Newbie, you're back I see” she sounds falsely cheerful. “I hope you had an enjoyable lunch, you were missed up here today” she uncrosses her arms and frowns slightly at him. “Did you thank him then?” she huffs out at last.

Anduin just stares blankly at her trying to process what she's said and make sense of it all. “Him?” Anduin asks sounding stupid to his own ears. Sylvanas's eyes widen in surprise for a second, then she settles for her signature smirk.

“Ah, he never said then” She muses out-loud, she seems to debate with herself for a moment before turning on her heel to leave. “It was Saurfang, by the way,” she says to him as she leaves.

Anduin just stares after her, he had been expecting some form of retribution for his outburst earlier, yet Sylvanas hadn't seemed malicious at all. Maybe he is finally on his way to earning her respect? He scoffs at his own naivety, of course not! She is clearly just trying to catch him off guard. 

Turning to look at the apple and note again, Anduin smiles to himself, perhaps Mr Saurfang isn't tired of him after all. He traces the letters on the note with his fingertips lightly. Saurfang would have had to have come in really early, to have left it here without being seen by everyone. The thought is quite endearing really. Then panic hits- will Saurfang think he's rude? Or think he's stupid? How will he thank the man? H _ e really needs to stop over-thinking things so much _ \- a voice in his head says. Easier said than done. 

Sighing Anduin carefully puts the note and apple away, he will have to think of some way to repay Saurfang for his kindness. But, right now he has to get ready, he still has two classes to teach before the day is over. Hopefully they will be better behaved, he can live in hope right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. An Alarming Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the science department end up in Saurfang's bad books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to just apologise now, this chapter is pretty long but please bear with it.  
> Also this chapter is only going to be told from Anduin's perspective.

The atmosphere in the room was stifling. Tension so thick Anduin was sure that if you took a knife to it, you'd be able to cut it like a solid object. The silence within science department faculty room was daunting to say the least, all members of staff sat around the table not looking at each other. Even Sylvanus was uncharacteristically quiet as she stared at the end of the table, if Anduin didn't know any better he'd have said she looked almost fearful... But this was Sylvanus Windrunner, there was no way she'd be scared of anything, right?

Next to him, Anduin can feel Baine's legs fidgeting under the table, the Tauren normally a pillar of calm and patience, can't quite seem to steady himself and bears the look of a scolded puppy as he looks down at his restless hands. Anduin swallows nervously, he wasn't quite sure what to expect but it most certainly wasn't this, even the normally surly Earthfury is looking uneasy from across the table fingers drumming against his arm in an attempt to hide his discomfort. Anduin feels like every tick on the wall clock behind him echoes deafeningly across the room, the silence is becoming unbearable now, he desperately looks around the table again hoping to get some sort of response, but his stomach clenches upon seeing the listless look upon Dr Faranell's face, hell right now he'd welcome the usual glare from the man, but this is most certainly off putting. He goes to open his mouth to say anything to break the tension but he sees Firepaw shake his head quickly, eyes darting about the room nervously. In fact the only person who seems to be completely oblivious to the mood of the room is Ms Voss, who is sitting on Earthfury's left reading a magazine as though she hasn't got a care in the world.

The clock continues to echo throughout the room, _tick tick tick_ , Anduin is starting to squirm in his seat, the apprehension causing his stomach to churn unpleasantly, _tick tick tick_ , Earthfury's drumming fingers thunder in his ears, _tick tick tick_ , Baine is becoming more restless to his right. Anduin is just about to stand up and scream, when he hears the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming up the stairwell. Everyone (except Ms Voss) tenses, the fidgeting has stopped now, eyes around the table becoming wide. Anduin is frantic now, Sylvanus Windrunner is looking like a deer in the headlights and that is not a comforting sign, the footsteps are coming even closer, only one flight left. Anduin contemplates curling into the fetal position under the table, anything to get away from this. Baine's breathing heavy now, and even Firepaw is fighting to sit still. Anduin's breath hitches as he hears the door to the stairwell being open, it's too late to hide now, everyone turns to look at the door as Saurfang enters, his face like thunder.

Saurfang closes the door, surprisingly gently, as he enters the room. His actions far calmer than the look on his face, and if Anduin wasn't so worried right now he'd maybe take the time to admire the way the man's muscles tense or the way he maintains his control, unfortunately Anduin _is_ very worried right now and wants nothing more than to slink down into his seat and disappear. Saurfang still hasn't said anything as he pulls up a seat at the end of the table, Anduin can swear that no one has breathed in the last couple of minutes, no one seems to know if they should speak or wait. The silence stretches on for what seems like an eternity, Saurfang has seated himself and his eyes survey all those round the table, Ms Voss still oblivious continues looking over her magazine, that is until Saurfang clears his throat loudly, the sound echoing through the room like a gunshot. Everyone around the table immediately snaps to attention, Anduin muses that they aren't so different right now from the students they teach. Saurfang stares round the table once more, his eyes sending a jolt of nerves through Anduin when they meet his briefly, and by the light Anduin needs to breathe!

“Well” Saurfang begins, his voice comes out surprising clear given his current mood.

“Today has been quite a busy one hasn't it?” He doesn't pause to wait for a response and everyone wisely stays mute.

“I must say you have really outdone yourselves this year, what it's been... three weeks since term started and we have had the fire department in what? Five times, _today_ ” Saurfang's conversational tone has the hairs at the back of Anduin's neck standing on edge.

“ _Five times_ in one day, just this department. If you were hoping to set a record I am sure you have knocked the ball right out of the park” there's a bite to his words now, almost as if he's daring any of them to speak up or challenge him.

“I am sure I don't have to tell you all this” He sends every member of staff a pointed glare now,

“But this is unacceptable!” his voice has risen now, just slightly, a warning of what's to come.

“Really? I mean really, I could understand one time... maybe two, but five! FIVE”.

Anduin cringes in his seat, he notices Firepaw do the same across the table, even Baine has his ears flattened to his head. Sylvanus is sitting upright, she hasn't so much as twitched and Anduin feels a whole new level of awe for her at this moment. Earthfury shifts uncomfortably and even Dr Faranell looks thoroughly chastised, it's no wonder Anduin thinks to himself that Varok Saurfang is the Headmaster of this school. Right now he is radiating power and control and once again Anduin muses to himself, under better circumstances he would openly admire him for it, right now however, Anduin is feeling two feet tall and very much like a naughty child.

“There _is_ going to be an investigation into this, let me assure you. ALL of you will be monitored by either myself or Eitrigg for two weeks to ensure that this does not happen again.”

Saurfang pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I of course don't need to tell you that we have been considerably fined for this”

Guilt pools in Anduin's stomach, he probably should have figured something like this would happen, not only that, taking a closer look at Saurfang, he notices how tired the Headmaster looks and feels the guilt renew as he considers the paperwork that will come with this.

“Really I expected better from you all”

The look of disappointment he levels over the table hits Anduin like a physical blow and he wishes he could do anything to make it go away.

“Do I even want to ask?” Saurfang rumbles out tiredly. “I mean really, FIVE times”.

Anduin notices that everyone is looking at each other now, before all eyes immediately snap over to him. Dread creeps up his spine, feeling rather like icy fingers clawing at him. They can't be serious right? Surely if anyone should be explaining it should be Sylvanus, she is after all the head of the department. Realization that they are all expecting him to bite the proverbial bullet hits him, and with sinking resignation Anduin turns to face Saurfang, flinching a little at the cold look the man has on his face. Sighing out slowly and raising his hand timidly, Anduin fights back a gasp as that icy glare is sent his way.

“If you don't mind, Sir”

Anduin begins, looking to Saurfang to see if he will be granted permission to speak, much to his relief and disappointment he receives an affirmative nod.

“Well it all started during first period...”

Anduin had been quite nervous that morning, after speaking to Baine at length, Anduin had decided to repay Saurfang by greeting him with his morning coffee. He thought it was a kind gesture and that way he could thank the Headmaster in person. He was feeling pretty good about it as he skipped along the corridor, that morning coffee in hand, humming away to himself. Then he suddenly stopped. Would Mr Saurfang appreciate the gesture at all? Would he think Anduin was just trying to worm his way into his good graces? This was bad! What if he realised that Anduin liked him, in a less that platonic way!? What if he stared to hate him? Feeling dizzy Anduin stops outside the Headmasters door, trying to get a grip on his thoughts. Surely there was nothing wrong with wanting to thank the man? I mean it was coffee for light's sake. Anduin pushing aside his negative thoughts shakes his head and decides maybe he could just try tomorrow, after he has a night to think on it. Yeah, that will work. He's just about to turn tail and leave when he sees Saurfang walking up the corridor. It's too late now, he realises with a start he can't get away without being seen he'll just have to go through with his plan now. Saurfang is looking over some papers in his hand, but seemingly sensing another presence looks up and sees Anduin. A small smile tugs at the orcs lips and Anduin feels like he could float up to the sun.

“Mr Wrynn” Saurfang's voice is pleasant, like melted chocolate. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit”.

Anduin notices a faint crease in his brow, possibly Saurfang trying to work out why Anduin would be here so early. Realising that he's probably staring too much, Anduin shakes his head frowning as some of his blond hair falls in his face;

“Ah. Headmaster-” Anduin blows a lock of hair out of his eye “I was just... that is to say I was..” he gestures helplessly.

Saurfang has arched a brow now, his eyes glisten with amusement, and Anduin feels like he could happily stay in this moment forever.

“Do you want to come in and talk about it” Saurfang gestures to his office, the amusement leaking into his voice.

Anduin just wordlessly nods and follows along as though in a trance.

“I know it's not really my place” Saurfang begins, bringing Anduin back to the present;

“But drinking two of those is probably not very healthy”

Anduin stares blankly at him, before remembering that he is indeed holding two cups of coffee, he feels his face heat up and rather bashfully smiles at the orc;

“Ah, yes you see... well... thisoneisforyou!” Anduin eventually blurts out putting the cup down on the desk with trembling hands.

Saurfang is just looking at Anduin in confusion for a moment, before he seems to process the garbled mess Anduin has just thrown at him. He looks at the cup and raises a brow;

“Well thank you, though I am curious as to the reason”

Anduin's knees feel weak, Mr Saurfang is giving him such a kind look right now and he really just wants to throw himself at the older man.

“Oh, well it was just a thank you really” Anduin suddenly finds himself unable to meet Saurfang's gaze;

“I mean you've been so helpful... and well the note you left was very thoughtful... I know it's not much but I figured... it was the least I could do” Anduin is sure his face is as red as that apple right now, and really it's unfair how he's unable to string a proper sentence together. Taking in a breath Anduin shyly raises his head to meet Saurfang's eyes. His breath comes out in a stutter as he registers the look of surprise on the Headmaster's face, in fact if Anduin didn't know any better he might think Saurfang seemed embarrassed.

“Oh, that” Saurfang eventually says, he rubs the back of his neck a little flustered,

“Well I thought it would be a nice gesture, for your first day. You really didn't have to repay me though” Saurfang chuckles out.

“Not that it isn't appreciated” he adds quickly, not wanting to offend Anduin.

Anduin can't help himself now, he feels so light and is _so_ glad he didn't run away now, he just beams up at Saurfang pleased that he didn't overstep the mark. He fidgets in his place slightly scuffing his shoe on the floor;

“Well I just...” he stops suddenly, realising he was just about to tell the orc that he had, in fact wanted to see him. Heat rushes to his face once again and he claps his hands over his mouth. Saurfang is looking a little concerned now, his brow furrowing in that way that makes Anduin melt, and he really has got it bad. Thankfully he is saved from spilling his guts to Saurfang by a knock on the door. Saurfang frowns slightly, looking at the door before turning back to Anduin somewhat apologetically.

“Come in” Saurfang growls out.

The door opens and in comes the most regal looking blood elf Anduin has ever seen! His hair sits perfectly, his suit is immaculate and he somehow manages to pull off wearing an eyepatch. Anduin just stares in awe, before he realises the man is gazing at him as though he is a rather unwelcome guest. Anduin offers a small smile to the man, who looks him over before letting out a quiet “hmmmph” fixing his gaze on Saurfang.

“Theron” Saurfang says, not even bothering to try hiding the deadpan tone from his voice “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Anduin winces internally, he wonders why Saurfang seems so resigned and so tired all of a sudden.

“Headmaster” the elf, Theron says, “I was hoping I could have a word with you, _alone_ ”

Anduin notes the pointed stare the elf is giving him and turns to look at Saurfang. He feels his chest swell a little at the annoyed look Saurfang is giving the elf, before Saurfang seems to steel himself to speak with Mr Theron.

“Of course, if you'll just give us a moment” he gestures to Anduin “Mr Wrynn was just asking me some questions” Anduin looks at Saurfang, who seems to be shooting him a look that says 'don't say anything'. The elf lets out another huff before nodding and stepping outside, gaze cast over Anduin once more. The door closes and Saurfang rubs his eyes in surrender;

“Sorry” he says quietly “ I just needed a moment to prepare myself” he offers Anduin a small smile before sinking into his chair. Anduin wants to say something reassuring or even just give the orc a hug.

“Um, are you going to be ok?' he settles on asking, concern lacing his words.

Saurfang looks up and his gaze seems to soften a little;

“Now Mr Wrynn, do't go worrying about me, I've been a teacher longer than you've been alive I'd wager” his tone is teasing “I'm sure whatever Mr Theron is here for, isn't that bad”.

Anduin wants to point out that despite saying that, Mr Saurfang's shoulders have sagged a little and the amusement in his eyes has faded.

“I could stay till the bell goes if you want” Anduin hears himself blurt out.

Saurfang stares at him for a few moments and Anduin fears he's definitely crossed a line, but much to his pleasure Saurfang barks out a genuine laugh.

“Oh I would love to see Lor'themar's face if you did that” he pauses looking at Anduin with fondness;

“That being said, while I would certainly prefer your company, I have a duty to my faculty heads” Saurfang continues on, unaware of the fact that Anduin has frozen in place.

Did he really just say that!? He would prefer Anduin's company! Anduin wonders if he could die from happiness at this moment, he could happily go after hearing that laugh and being looked at with that expression. He wonders if he should bring coffee more often if he can have more moments like these.

“Mr Wrynn?”

He is vaguely aware of someone calling his name;

“Mr Wrynn!?”

Anduin jumps out of his daydream, looking like he's been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, Saurfang is looking at him with a look that can only be described as fond exasperation.

“Ah, Welcome back” the orc chuckles;

“I was worried you'd left us there, are you quite alright?”

Anduin just nods looking and feeling a little sheepish.

Saurfang has left his seat and is standing in front of Anduin, and just when had that happened? Anduin blinks and inwardly curses himself for spacing out like an idiot. His thoughts are halted though when he feels a large, very warm hand on top of his head. He looks up and meets Saurfang's gaze, and it feels like all the air has left the room, the older man is looking at him in a way that melts his insides, the gesture feels reminiscent of their trip to the staff room. Saurfang gently ruffles Anduin's hair before clearing his throat and much to Anduin's disappointment stepping back;

“Well I guess I'd better face the music... so to speak” Saurfang grimaces.

He offers Anduin another faint smile, and Anduin has to fight not to let a whimper leave his throat at the loss of contact. Feeling suddenly bold Anduin pauses by the door;

“Can I... can I bring you coffee tomorrow?” he asks timidly, afraid of the answer.

He feels Saurfang still at his question, and gathering up the last of his courage turns to face him, the older man's mouth is in a perfect 'o' shape, clearly he had been caught off guard by Anduin's request. After a couple of minutes Saurfang seems to snap back to reality and gives Anduin another small smile;

“If you would like Mr Wrynn, I can't say I wouldn't appreciate the company”.

Anduin practically bounces up the science tower stairs two at a time, nothing can bring his mood down now he is sure! He is going to have coffee with Mr Saurfang tomorrow morning and hopefully find out more about him. His head still feels warm from where Saurfang had touched him and he finds himself humming away as he reaches the faculty room. Nathanos is there, but Anduin doesn't care, not even the grumpy Mr Marris can put a dampener on his mood today. He busies himself with putting away his lunch, still humming to himself all while and feeling the unmistakable, prickling sensation of Nathanos's glare the whole time. Satisfied that everything is put away Anduin spins on his heel and fixes Nathanos with his best smile, taking some satisfaction in the way the man's eyes widen, before waltzing out the room and over to his class. He pauses at his door, noticing Baine is in his class room and gives the Tauren an energetic wave, Baine raises a brow before smiling back and wishing Anduin a “Good Morning”. Yes, Anduin thinks, today is going to be a good day.

Anduin is going over his lesson plans for the day, he has the first period free and decides to use his good mood to be more productive, things are going well until halfway through the period when a loud obnoxious wailing fills the room. It is the unmistakable sound of the fire alarm, frowning Anduin tries to recall any mention of a drill, he hears Baine opening his class door and and the sound of students excitedly chattering as they file down the stairwell. Sighing Anduin follows suit, falling into step with Baine who seems just as annoyed about the inconvenience. They eventually reach the assembly point where Anduin notices Sylvanus hissing angrily at Dr Faranell, though with the noise of so many students he can't quite make out what's being said, all he knows is that Ms Windrunner is not happy, and decides to stay far away. After about twenty minutes they are given the all clear and the students start heading back in, probably glad to be out of the autumn chill, Anduin knows he sure is. He gets back to his class about two minutes before the bell, and gets himself ready for his second year class. They arrive quite quickly, which Anduin figures isn't much of a surprise considering they have first period with Dr Faranell. He notices that the class seem quite subdued and unusually quiet, how odd.

“Good morning class!” Anduin chirps, letting his good mood flow through him.

He notices some of the class perk up a little, but can't help but notice that one of the girls, a young troll called Lizan, looks close to tears. Well this is certainly becoming more curious by the second. Anduin assigns the class some reading before heading over to the girl, her friend a pandaren, Tae- Yun Lotusstar, is trying to comfort her.

“Is everything alright?” Anduin asks gently, he doesn't want to pressure his student but he can't let this go ignored either.

The young troll sniffs and looks at Anduin, her big eyes watery with unshed tears,

“Sorry Sir” she mutters out “I didn't mean to disrupt the class”

Anduin frowns at her timid voice;

“Lizan, you haven't disrupted anything at all, I just want to make sure you are alright.” Anduin reassures.

Tae- Yun seems to be debating with herself before meeting Anduin's worried gaze;

“Sorry Mr Wrynn it's just, we were in Dr Faranell's class.... and well some of us were being a little noisy” she looks down at her hands, as though waiting for Anduin's disapproval.

“Did something happen?” Anduin asks gently prompting the girl to continue.

“Well he knocked the books of Lizan and Dae- Hyun's desk sir, and um ... well he poured some of the um... alcohol?... that we were using, for our experiments, on the desk and he well... well...he kinda set it on fire sir...” Tae- Yun trails off.

Well, whatever Anduin was expecting that most certainly wasn't it. He looks at Tae-Yun for a moment trying to compute what has just been said;

“Dr Faranell set the desk on fire?” Anduin asks.

Both girls nod at him, looking a little worried as though Anduin will be angry at them.

“It's ok though sir” Dae-Hyun pipes up from a few desks along, the young pandaren boy's tone seems quite upbeat.

“Only the alcohol burned sir, not the actual desk” he adds, as if this somehow makes the act acceptable.

“Well, that is reassuring to hear” Anduin says neutrally, trying to decide how best to deal with this.

“That's what set the fire alarm off sir” an orc girl, Ahne Grandwish throws in helpfully.

“I see” Anduin says looking at the class. “Well rest assured, that I won't be setting any desks on fire today” Anduin jokes, relieved to hear the class chime with laughter.

“It wasn't the desk that went on fire sir” Dae- Hyun interjects seriously “It was just the fumes from the alcohol”.

Anduin nods impressed with the boys understanding;

“Ethanol” he says “The proper term is ethanol”.

The class seem to relax a bit and to Anduin's satisfaction Lizan seems to perk up at his joke.

“Well” Anduin says “Do you want to know why the desk didn't burn?”

He grins at the eager anticipation of his class, well it wasn't quite what he had planned for the lesson but if it will cheer them up it's a deviation he's only to happy to take. Grinning Anduin turns round to the board to begin his explanation, he makes a mental note to himself never to get on Dr Faranell's bad side.

Too soon second period ended, the students excitedly chattering as they packed up their books. A few waved to Anduin as they left and Dae- Hyun even saluted Anduin as he headed out, leaving Anduin with a big grin as he cleared up his desk and walked over to the staff room for morning interval. Upon entering the room he notices Dr Faranell sulking at the table, Sylvanus is standing with Nathanos by the kettle casting disapproving looks over at the sullen man every few minutes.

“Well done Doc” Ms Voss chuckles as she enters the staff room,

“This is a record for you, you've made it longer than last year!” her tone seems genuinely congratulatory.

The man looks up and shoots Ms Voss quite the glare, but the technician doesn't seem to pay it any attention as she settles herself at the table with a magazine.

“Oh yes, well done indeed” Sylvanus hisses out

“Just what we need, you're lucky Saurfang's busy right now, because let me assure you he wouldn't let it go otherwise”.

Anduin heads over to the kettle to make himself some tea, he avoids making eye contact with Sylvanus not wanting her bad mood to come back on him.

“How many times, do I need to say Faranell” Earthfury snaps coming in and grabbing a seat for himself;

“Don't do the burning ethanol gimmick, go with the screaming jelly babies”

Anduin pauses mid stir and turns to look at the physics teacher in confusion;

“Screaming Jelly Babies?” he asks, putting his spoon in the sink.

“Hmm, you never been taught that one kid?” The old orc asks, shaking his head in disbelief

“What you do is get a few of those sweets and set them on fire, if the class is being noisy, when they burn they make a sound like screaming. Works every time at shutting those little punks up” The man seems quite satisfied with himself and sits back crossing his arms.

“Oh yes” Ms Voss interjects suddenly

“Much more effective, doesn't set the heat detectors of either if done correctly” she nods in agreement.

Anduin hears Nathanos scoff behind him as he too takes a place at the table;

“Maybe just don't set anything on fire” he growls out.

Anduin is genuinely surprised, he thought Nathanos of all people would have approved, given his constant menacing aura. As if sensing Anduin's scepticism Nathanos adds;

“Much better just to throw something at them, preferably at their heads” he shoots Anduin a savage grin, clearly pleased at the look of shock he has elicited from the young man.

“Oh yes Marris” Earthfury says rather chipper;

“How are those mandatory anger management classes going for you?”

Nathanos scoffs and sneers at Earthfury, clearly not pleased with the turn of conversation. Sylvanus lets out a small laugh and chimes in;

“Oh come now Rhegar, Nathanos is making considerable progress, he's down to one day a week” ,

She seems far too pleased with her self, and Anduin notes that Nathanos only shoots her a half hearted glare.

Earthfury simply lets out a loud snort and pulls out a stack of papers which he begins reading through, the ambience of the staff room seems far more pleasant than normal and Anduin feels himself relax. It's nice that he's not the subject of teasing for once. He finishes his tea just as third period is about to begin.

“Oh Newbie” Sylvanus says far too casually, as they walk toward the door together,

“You have your first lab next period, make sure you don't fuck up, capiche?”.

With that she heads up the stairs to her class room, though Anduin figures given that Dr Faranell has already set the fire alarm off, there is nothing really to worry about, as he heads to begin third period with his first years.

Anduin teaches three first year classes, at this particular moment he is teaching class 1B who are a little boisterous but overall not too difficult. Today he is teaching them about germination, which is a little dull he knows, so he has come up with the brilliant idea of letting them grow their own sunflowers so they can follow the process in real time. They are just putting their seeds away in a dark cupboard when the sound of the fire alarm echoes throughout the school once again. Anduin frowns, really it's been set off again? He quickly motions for his class to calmly exit the room single file, and begin their descent to the assembly area via the emergency stairwell, Baine emerges with his class looking even more annoyed than he did this morning. Once again the entire school is stood out in the grassy pitch as the fire services arrive, a light drizzle has begun to fall and Anduin can tell that the students while happy for the distraction are eager to get back to the warmth of inside. He looks around rather bored by the scenario, until he notices Mr Earthfury looking rather sheepish and Sylvanus glaring at him. Oh, well this is interesting Anduin thinks to himself. As he continues surveying the pitch he notices Mr Saurfang speaking to the head fire fighter and nodding, the man looks quite at home being in charge Anduin thinks as the Headmaster turns and alerts the rest of the school that it is safe to go back in. He notices that Saurfang has turned his gaze towards Sylvanus with a slight glare, before turning and meeting Anduin's eyes. He gives Anduin a small smile and a nod before turning round and heading back inside the main building.

The rest of third period passes without incident, the class take a little while to settle down, quite excited that there have been two fire alarms in one day, but are quick to fall back into silence after a gentle reminder from Anduin that they still have thirty minutes of class left. The bell rings and Anduin bids 1B farewell as he excitedly heads up to give his first lab of the year, thankfully it's with class 1E, who have to be his most well behaved class by far. Today he is going to be demonstrating how the alkali metals react with water, after Sylvanus's warning about Mr Zellig, Anduin is taking no chances. He has specifically asked Ms Voss to only bring up the measurements required for the experiment and no more. He reaches the lab about five minutes before his class show up, he notices Ms Windrunner is across the hall and is teaching what appears to be a fourth year class, he gives her a nod as he ushers his little first years inside. He is warmed by how eager they look, and at once begins handing out safety goggles. They have just watched him put lithium into the water, watching it fizz in the water and eventually dissolve, the class are full of questions that Anduin is only too happy to answer. This is cut short though as he hears the sound of the door across the hall being slammed shut and the unmistakable voice of Ms Windrunner muttering;

“Fuck that.”

Anduin freezes he can sense all the students are staring at him in shock, he gives them what he hopes is a comforting smile and walks over to the door, where he sees Sylvanus standing looking far from impressed. However, that is the least of his concerns as he notices that her classroom is now filling with thick smoke he turns to look at her in shock;

“Wh-What in the name of the light!?”

Sylvanus lets out a long suffering sigh;

“I told those twerps not to mix those chemicals and look what happens” she casts a look over at Anduin, daring him to say anything right now.

“Is it safe?” he exclaims realising that her students are still in there.

Dr Faranell is now in the corridor with them, he takes one look at Sylvanus's class before scowling and heading in to his own room, he reemerges with his coat and before Anduin can ask him any questions the fire alarm once again begins to ring. Anduin stands there for a moment trying to process if this is really happening before he notices Sylvanus opening the door to her class and hollering;

“I hope you're happy with yourself Coppernose!”,

he hears the sound of her students scrambling to get out before returning to his class and herding his little first years out rather like a mother hen.

Once again he finds himself standing in the assembly area, he casts a wistful look over at Dr Faranell who is looking rather smug in his nice warm jacket. He frowns as he notices some of his students shivering, to make matters worse the drizzle hasn't eased up at all. Saurfang is standing with Sylvanus now, he can tell that heated words are being exchanged but thankfully both of them have the common sense to keep it quiet. Well surely things can't get any worse, he frowns to himself he had rather been looking forward to his class's faces when he showed them how potassium burned with a lilac flame when put into the water. Oh well, hopefully they can still salvage the lesson. Anduin winces when he sees the head fire fighters face as he approaches Saurfang, he feels a stab of pity for the older man after all it isn't his fault that this has happened.

Again the students and staff are allowed to return to class, Anduin makes sure his first years get back in safely, thankfully he notes they should have enough time to finish the experiments.

When lunch arrives Anduin can feel that something is off in the staff room, Sylvanus is glaring at everyone with murderous intent, and muttering to herself about Saurfang. Anduin retrieves his lunch from the fridge and goes to heat it in the microwave, he has left over lasagne from last night which he has been looking forward to all day. He smiles to Mr Firepaw who is fixing them both a cup of tea, just as Baine enters the room seemingly agitated;

“What was that?” he demands casting a stern look around the room.

Mr Earthfury, surprising looks a little embarrassed as he turns to the tauren;

“Ah well third period was my fault”

Anduin turns to stare wide eyed in disbelief, well this was quite the shock.

“I managed to spill some citric acid on my printer, and well lets just say Ms Voss is handy with a fire extinguisher” he looks a little sheepish and Anduin notes Sylvanus rolling her eyes.

Baine just stares at Earthfury in disbelief, before furrowing his brow;

“So what happened in fourth period then?”

Anduin looks down at his food, there is no way he wants any part in that explanation, Sylvanus doesn't seemed inclined to share either if her stony silence is anything to go by. In fact it is Dr Faranell who speaks up sounding rather smug;

“Oh well that would be our esteemed head of department's fault”

All eyes turn to Sylvanus who sends her best 'if I had laser vision' glare to the the doctor.

“Well that little shit Coppernose 'accidentally' mixed the chemicals we were using in class, after I explicitly told them _not_ to mix them” She glares round the table for effect, she seems to find this a satisfactory explanation and Baine just sighs in resignation as he heads to the microwave to heat his own lunch.

“Saurfang is going to come down on us hard” Firepaw suddenly breaks the silence, he looks a little worried.

“No shit Sherlock” Sylvanus spits out, she crosses her arms and leans back in her seat, “Maybe we'll just have to call you Captain Obvious”.

“Windrunner” Baine huffs out closing the microwave door with a slam “Please refrain from name calling, for the last time!”

Sylvanus childishly sticks out her tongue at the tauren, who is just about to reprimand her when a rather ominous sound comes from the microwave.

All members present in the room turn to look at the microwave, which to everyone's horror has started smoking. Baine lets out a loud curse and quickly turns the appliance off at the wall, much to the relief of the room the noise stops but the smoke is still pouring out of the microwave.

“The window”

Sylvanus suddenly shouts and both her and Firepaw scramble to open all the windows unfortunately their hurried movement causes the smoke to drift in all directions, Earthfury has closed the staff room door, and for a few moments all the science faculty look at each other, small smiles of ease working their way onto their faces, Anduin lets out a nervous laugh. Then just like that the all too familiar sound of the fire alarm begins, and the room erupts into a whole range of expletives.

The science department stand in silence as they once again find themselves out on the grass pitch, there is much confusion, as the students were on their lunch break, don't quite know where to line up. Anduin can feel the glares being directed their way, and wonders how everyone knows that the source of the alarm was the Science department. He wisely chooses to stare down at his feet in the hopes that he will be over looked. Beside him he feels Baine pat his shoulder in sympathy. It turns out that Baine had managed to put his fork in the microwave when he was arguing with Sylvanus and that was the cause of the appliance's destruction. Anduin watches sadly as the fire fighters carry it away, oh well looks like he'll be having sandwiches for the foreseeable future, there is no way he can show his face in the general break room now.

They return to the break room, and Anduin laments his lasagne which has gone cold, he takes note of the silence which has fallen upon his colleagues and feels his stomach drop. This can't be an indicator of anything good.

“Well that was exciting” Ms Voss chirps as she lounges as the table, she is far too pleased with herself at this moment.

“It was many things Lil” Sylvanus eventually hisses out “Exciting wasn't one of them”.

The lab technician simply shrugs and pulls out her magazine'

“Suit yourself” she wheezes out.

Lunch ends in uneasy silence and Anduin is grateful for the distraction of teaching class 2C next period.

Fifth period flies in without incident, thankfully Anduin notes, he is just waiting for the bell to ring when his computer notifies him that he has received a new email. As his class pack themselves up Anduin opens the email and feels like time has slowed. The message is from Saurfang and is addressed to the whole science department, Anduin feels his stomach twist in fear as he reads:

To the Science Faculty

After the final period, I would much appreciate if the whole department would convene in the faculty room. I am sure I do not have to tell you, but this will be a meeting regarding the several incidents involving the fire alarm which have occurred today. While I appreciate this may be somewhat inconvenient for you, I can not stress enough that this meeting is mandatory and any absences will be met with disciplinary action.

I thank you all for your cooperation.

  1. Saurfang




Well this is not good at all, Anduin frets inwardly. He can only imagine what Mr Saurfang is going to say to them all. He wonders if the others are as anxious as he is right now, he feels like there are ants crawling all over him and wants to scratch to ease this awful feeling. He is so distracted he almost doesn't notice as class 3C make their way into the class. It takes him longer than he would like to admit, to notice the absence of four of his pupils;

“Where are Gesold, Melleron, Enbet and Kamorl?” Anduin asks the class.

The class look around before a tauren girl, Tava Eaglescar raises her hand;

“They were in my last class sir, I am positive I saw them at the bottom of the tower”

Anduin nods thanking her for her answer, well this is troubling, he considers going to look for them when Melleron, Enbet and Kamorl appear at the door looking a little out of breath and suspiciously guilty.

“Is there a reason you boys are ten minutes late?” Anduin asks

“Sir” Melloron rushes out “Gesold is stuck in the lift!”

Anduin blinks at the boy and stares. Great! He thinks bitterly to himself, just great. Sighing;

“Boys if you'll take your seats” he gestures to the empty desks, the young goblin and orc boy go without further prompting but Melleron just stands in the doorway.

“But sir, shouldn't someone go check on him?” he continues “I could go down and wait”

Anduin pinches the bridge of his now and exhales slowly;

“Melleron, take your seat, if you leave this class room, you will be going straight to the Headmaster, do you understand?” Anduin has his business voice on, and the blood elf boy scowls and sulks over to his desk.

“Class if you would please begin reading Chapter 3 of the textbook I am just going to alert Ms Voss to the situation”

After some muffled groans the class does as they are told and Anduin uses the class phone to call down to Ms Voss. Thankfully she seems well aware of the situation and has already contacted the school maintenance man to help deal with it. Anduin thanks her and turns to the class;

“Why was Gesold in the lift?” Anduin asks, not sure if he really wants an answer.

A few of the boys snicker, before Melleron who seems to have been delegated spokesman turns to Anduin with a sneer and says;

“He thought it would get him to class quicker sir”

Anduin just stares;

“You are aware that the service lift is off limits”

The boys snicker some more and Melleron simply shrugs. Anduin bites back a sigh;

“How did he manage to get stuck?”

At this the young goblin Enbet pipes up;

“Well sir he wanted to see what would happen to the lift if he jumped in it”

Anduin feels frustration bubbling within him, and fights to remain composed.

“I see” he says, hoping that will be the end of it.

He attempts to start his lesson but is interrupted by Melleron;

“Sir are you sure I can't go down and check on him?”

Anduin pauses at the board, and turns round to survey the blood elf.

“Mr Morningwish” Anduin begins “You are already on a final warning, if you interrupt this lesson again, the only place you will be checking out is the Headmasters office. Am I quite clear?”

The class falls silent everyone waiting with bated breath to see what the outcome will be, Morningwish realises he has lost and grumbles out a “yes sir”. Anduin is just about to resume the lesson when his phone rings, sighing he goes to answer it;

“Hello?” Anduin asks, hoping his annoyance isn't coming through.

“Ah, Mr Wrynn” the unmistakable voice of Ms Voss answers

“I think you might need to come down here”

Anduin looks up at the ceiling wishing that this was all a bad dream

“I have a class at the moment Ms Voss”

“I know, I believe Baine is free at the moment have him cover won't you, I think it's important you see how to deal with this first hand”

Sighing for what feels like the millionth time in the last five minutes Anduin acknowledges her request and hangs up.

“Class if you will excuse me a moment”

He heads over to Baine's room and sees the tauren at his desk reading something on his computer screen.

“Mr Bloodhoof” Anduin starts “Would you mind supervising my class? There has been a kind of incident that Ms Voss needs me to oversee”

Baine must hear how tired Anduin is, and simply nods and follows Anduin to his class.

Anduin is standing with Ms Voss and the maintenance man, who he has learned is called Mr Illidain Stormrage. Mr Stormrage seems quite confident that he will have Gesold out of the lift in the next five minutes he just needs something to pry the door with, so he has gone to his supply room to find a crowbar. Ms Voss informs Anduin that she needs him to sign an instant referral so she can send Gesold straight to Mr Eitrigg to be dealt with accordingly. Things seem to be straightforward until the sound of the fire alarm once more resonates within the school halls. Mr Stormrage who has just reappeared scowls and shouts through the lift door;

“I told you not to press the emergency button!”

Anduin puts his head in his hands and fights the urge to scream, this can not be happening! Ms Voss sympathetically pats his back;

“You better head up and make sure the rest of the class behave, we'll see to this idiot” she motions towards the lift.

Anduin gives her a grateful smile before heading up to help Baine, who looks at Anduin hoping that the recent alarm had nothing to do with the science department. Anduin gives him a sad smile and shakes his head. This meeting after school is not going to end well he thinks, so much for a good day.

It's properly raining now as everyone is stood outside, but Anduin is too numb to care. He barely registers Baine nudging him to go back inside after they are given the all clear. The tauren seems to be quite concerned but Anduin waves him off, he knows that Mr Saurfang is going to fire him for this. Just when he was getting settled. He feels like he wants to cry but he still has twenty minutes until the end of the day and class 3C has suffered enough distractions as it is. No, he has to focus there are more important things than his career right now and he makes sure not to miss a beat as he resumes the lesson.

The bell rings and Anduin feels like it's a death knell. This is it, he is going to be fired, he'll never be able to teach again and he realises, he'll never be able to see Mr Saurfang again. He goes through his end of day routine like a robot, pushing chairs under desks, making sure his desk is in order, logging off the computer. He barely registers Baine coming in and leading him over to the staff room, where he isn't sure if he should be feeling more at ease or apprehensive as he takes in the similar expressions of his fellow science teachers.

_Tick, tick, tick_ the clock echoes throughout the room, counting down his remaining time in the school. _Tick tick tick_ , Ms Voss turns another page of her magazine the sound normally so mundane seems out of place right now. _Tick tick tick_ , Dr Faranell lets out a sigh. All of sudden he can hear the footsteps, the sound of the executioner coming to claim him. There is no more time, this is it.

Anduin lets out a shaky breath;

“And that's pretty much what happened”

The room remains eerily quiet and Anduin is sure they must all be able to hear his heart pounding in his chest right now. Saurfang is still looking at him with a hard glare, and Anduin struggles not to squirm or do anything that would give Saurfang cause to reprimand him further. After what feels like a lifetime Saurfang sighs and buries his face in his hands;

“Do I need to send you all on class etiquette and lab safety courses?” He hisses out at last.

No one answers unsure if it's a rhetorical question.

“Dr Faranell, do I need to send you to anger management? You did this last year and assured me it wouldn't happen again”

Faranell, pales slightly and Anduin can see his lips press together in a thin line, he doesn't look like he is going to answer until Saurfang looks up.

Anduin feels the breath in his lungs fail him, is this really the same Saurfang who only seven hours ago was laughing with him? His gaze is so cold Anduin is sure it could freeze even the ocean right now. The chemistry teacher sits up straight and tenses as though expecting the headteacher to lunge at him any minute.

“Well?” That deep voice growls out.

“No sir, it won't be necessary” The doctor finally says, his tone belies the anger Anduin can see in his eyes.

Saurfang hums thoughtfully for a moment;

“Well I would disagree starting next week you are to attend anger management courses, and you will remain in them until both myself and the school counsellor see vast improvement”

His tone is final, and Dr Faranell seems to sense this, his protests die on his lips and he simply nods.

“I am glad we have an understanding” Saurfang adds, not sounding glad at all.

“I will not, be using school funds to replace your microwave” Saurfang adds evenly “There is a perfectly good one in the general staff room, or you are more than welcome to purchase your own replacement, same goes for the printer”.

Saurfang glowers once again round the table, making sure to spend the same amount of time on each member of staff, Anduin can't bear to meet his eyes though and looks down at the table, focusing on his breathing.

“Windrunner” Saurfang's voice cuts sharp through the silence once more;

“I expect a full report detailing each incident in _vivid_ detail on my desk by tomorrow morning, am I perfectly clear?”

Sylvanus to her credit doesn't so much as flinch, she swallows slowly before meeting Saurfang's gaze;

“Crystal, Headmaster” she replies, submissively.

“As for the rest of you, expect an email tomorrow letting you know when your observations will be”. With an air of finality Saurfang rises from his seat and leaves the room with out so much as a backwards glance.

All at once Anduin hears everyone let out a collective breath.

“Well that went better than expected” Earthfury whispers out, eyes darting to the door incase Saurfang should make a reappearance.

“You think?” Sylvanus hisses out “That report is gonna take me all night” she pouts slightly folding her arms over her chest;

“That being said, with the way he came in here I thought we were getting our asses handed to us for sure”

Baine lets out a low nervous laugh, though his eyes look anything but mirthful, it must just be the tension leaving his body Anduin guesses. He is snapped out his thoughts when he feels the gaze of Sylvanus on him;

“You know, he could maybe do with a shoulder to lean on right now... the school board has probably been up his ass about this” she says quietly, almost as if to herself.

Anduin looks over at her and feels the guilt bubble in his gut once more, he hadn't even thought of the consequences for Saurfang. He goes to stand and excuse himself from the room, missing Sylvanus's smirk and Baine reaching out to stop him, right now he just knows he has to find Saurfang.

It doesn't take him long, the man is only on the second flight when Anduin catches up to him, he stops on the flight above doubled over and trying to catch his breath. Saurfang stops to wait, Anduin having now caught his breath looks up to meet the orcs gaze and he freezes. The look in Mr Saurfang's eyes screams predator right now, he is almost unrecognisable from the man Anduin has gotten to know over the last few weeks. Saurfang huffs impatiently, clearly not in the mood for Anduin's antics.

“If there is something you want to say Wrynn I suggest you spit it out” the man snaps at him.

Anduin stumbles back slightly, eyes going round;

“I didn't... that is there isn't anything I have to say specifically” He begins to mumble out, Saurfang gives an angry snort;

“Then I suggest you not waste my time with inane prattle”

“It's just... well I never got a chance to say that I was sorry for this afternoon” Anduin can feel tears beginning to form in his eyes and he looks down not wanting Saurfang to see.

“ _Sorry_?” Saurfang hisses out “ _Sorry_ , I see, well Mr Wrynn unfortunately sorry doesn't pay fines, or lessen paper work, nor,” he pauses to take a breath;

“Does it appease the Education board, or Fire department who have had to waste vital time and resources because my staff are _too_ incompetent to pay attention to their surroundings or apparently handle their classes”.

Saurfang's chest is heaving with the effort of not raising his voice.

Anduin can feel the blood drain from his face, he knows Saurfang is doing his best to stay calm, but Anduin reels from the words almost wishing the man had just punched him.

“I suggest Mr Wrynn that instead of making hollow apologies you make sure that you are prepared for your observations, because I _won't_ stand for some barely qualified upstart, ruining what I have spent my career building” Saurfang snarls venomously at Anduin.

Anduin doesn't respond, he's not sure what he can say. He suddenly feels like he isn't getting enough air and his fist clenches on the front of his sweater vest. He had expected anger and he knew he was a fault, but he hadn't really expected Saurfang to be so plain about it, then again from what he knows of the man, he has always been rather direct. Anduin feels like he's out of his depth now, he had thought he was doing well, the morning hadn't been so bad, right? His heart clenches painfully as he remembers that mere hours ago he was in Saurfang's office laughing with the man, he feels incredibly small and foolish right now, how could he ever hope to be anything to Saurfang if he can't even manage his job, the one thing that Saurfang _needs_ him to do, and he failed. He feels his vision blur and he can't cry in front of him! He doesn't want Saurfang to realise how weak he is, nor does he want the man's pity. Trying to steady his breath Anduin gives a quick nod and turns so fast his head spins. He practically runs back up the science stairs, he thinks he hears Saurfang shout after him, but he doesn't think he could bear to see the disappointment in the orcs eyes again. He gets to his class room and shuts the door, slumping to floor. He lets out a quiet sob and tries to calm his racing heart. Starting tomorrow he _will_ do better he resolves. He will make sure that he can stand with Saurfang as his equal, and do his utmost best not to let him down. He hurriedly wipes his eyes as he hears Baine calling for him, he doesn't want the Tauren fussing over him, not when Baine has his own problems to deal with.

“Anduin?” he hears Baine knock on his door, the unease evident in his voice.

Anduin stands up, and opens the door allowing his fellow biology teacher in, the tauren closes the door behind him, and just observes Anduin for a few moments.

“Nathanos said you didn't look well in the stairwell just now” Baine says evenly, gauging Anduin's reaction.

“Look today has been stressful for everyone” he gives a weak chuckle “you aren't alone, I promise you that”.

Anduin feels gratitude warm his heart at that moment;

“Th-thanks Baine” Anduin chokes out, he cringes at how broken his voice sounds.

“I just, I really thought I was going to get fired” he says, noting the frown on the Tauren's face.

“Fired?” the older teacher rumbles;

'Whatever for? You didn't do anything today. Last period wasn't anything you had control over” he feels himself shift uncomfortably under Baine's scrutiny.

“Please do not take on burdens that are not yours to bear my friend” Baine has a knowing look in his eye;

“Please don't beat yourself up over it, you didn't set the desk on fire, you didn't set a printer on fire, you didn't mix the chemicals in Windrunner's class and you most certainly didn't blow up the microwave” Baine gives a small chuckle at the last point.

“You also did not press that button, or instruct the boy to press the button, you and Mr Firepaw are the only two that didn't mess up today” Baine gives him a warm smile.

Anduin sniff loudly feeling his tears coming back;

“Then why do I feel like I did everything wrong?” He asks quietly

Baine puts a hand on Anduin's shoulder;

“You know when you went down to help Ms Voss earlier the class were quite disappointed” Baine says thoughtfully, Anduin frowns and looks up in confusion;

“They were asking how long you were going to be, and if you were going to be in trouble, they seemed quite concerned at the possibility you might not come back” Baine continues on “The point I am making is that your students appreciate you, I have heard a few of them singing your praises on their way to and from class and that's not something anyone can do. So get a good sleep tonight and don't change anything, you are already doing your best” with a final smile at Anduin, Baine turns and leaves.

Anduin wipes his eyes again, however he feels like the weight he had put on his own shoulders minutes ago has eased slightly. He feels awed that 3C would be worried for him, they most certainly don't show it to his face, but he smiles, Baine wouldn't lie, not about something that important. Baine is wrong on one note though, he can do better and he will do better. Realising that he isn't going to achieve anything further tonight Anduin decides to take Baines advice and get a good nights rest, but he isn't sure how he'll manage given that he hasn't been able to get Saurfang's glare out of his head. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to face the Headmaster again, not after seeing the anger and disappointment in his eyes. Sadly Anduin gathers his belongings, tomorrow is a new day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry for the length of this chapter. Also fun fact all these fire alarm events are based on real life experiences (they didn't happen in one day though)


	6. Run Rabbit Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the last chapter Anduin and Saurfang struggle with their emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry that there's been such a gap between chapters, but given how hectic everything is right now, I suppose it's the same for a lot of people.
> 
> Just gonna apologise now, this chapter is very long, please bear with me.

It hadn't been a good night at all, Anduin would be surprised if he had managed to get more than a couple hours of sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he could hear Saurfang's words echoing in his head, and the look in the orc's eyes seemed to be burned into his very soul. No amount of tossing and turning could chase those thoughts from his mind, and so Anduin found himself wandering the halls of Orgrimmar High, like some sort of ghoul. It was still dark when he got out of his car and headed for the main door, in fact barely any of the schools reception and admin staff were in, Anduin had seen Mr Illidan briefly before the man disappeared rather ominously down a corridor, the place seemed quite desolate at the moment and it suited Anduin just fine. He scurried up the science tower steps like a frightened mouse checking around every corner, this time not wanting to avoid the schools P.E teacher but rather the Headmaster himself. He was rather grateful and surprised to find the science faculty room empty, then again it was ridiculously early. Sighing with relief Anduin sagged down into one of the chairs, and before he knew it everything went black.

He was vaguely aware of murmured voices around him, as he came back to, must have dozed off at some point. Looking up with bleary eyes Anduin's surprised to see Sylvanus and Nathanos sitting around the table, both cast their eyes in his direction as he wearily sat up pawing at his eyes.

“Ah good morning” Sylvanus chimes sounding rather smug.

Beside her Nathanos simply snorts into his coffee and goes back to reading what appears to be the morning paper. Sylvanus looks like she is about to say more when she takes a good look at him and her elegant eyebrows rise rather dramatically. Seemingly sensing the shift in mood Nathanos looks up, he however doesn't conceal the wince that makes it's way across his face, upon looking at Anduin.

“Are you ill?” Sylvanus finally chokes out.

Anduin feels his brow furrow in confusion, trying to work out what has gotten into these two, when Nathanos rolls his eyes and motions for Sylvanus to get something. The pair stare at each other without uttering a word and a few moments later Sylvanus is fishing something out of her handbag and handing it to Anduin, it's a compact mirror... How odd. Looking up at his superior, who simply jerks her head as if to say 'look', Anduin opens the mirror, and barely stops a grimace from gracing his face.

He is far paler than normal, which makes the dark circles under his eyes more prominent, unfortunately. He also seems to have forgotten to tie his hair back, and it has now frizzed out. Anduin sighs, this is not going to be his day at all. Anduin waits for the pair to start with the jokes and insults that must be burning the tips of his fellow teachers tongues, but is met with nothing. Nathanos simply clears his throat and whips out his phone, Anduin isn't sure what he's doing but a few moments later he hears the phone beep and Nathanos hum in acknowledgement. Sylvanus never one to let an opportunity go by, breaks out into a cheshire smile;

“With your hair like that Newbie, you look like quite the little lion” she cackles at her own joke seemingly pleased with herself, even Nathanos lets out a small snort of amusement.

Anduin lets his head hit the table with a rather loud 'thunk', this day couldn't possibly get any worse.

“Newbie” Sylvanus voice cuts through his melancholy sharply,

“Is everything... ok?” she seems to be out of her comfort zone.

“Uh... yes I just had a bad night is all” Anduin huffs out face still pressed to the table.

“Look if this is about yesterday...” Sylvanus begins, Anduin feels his breath hitch slightly,

“I hate to have to say it but... you did manage … not to fuck up” She grumbles out, somewhat grudgingly.

Anduin turns his head to look at her and she grimaces a little;

“You look like a kicked puppy. Stop that” she mutters out, even Nathanos's eyes have widened a little.

Anduin sniffs and is about to respond, when he hears the sound of the stairwell being opened, every muscle in his body tenses and he feels his heart begin to race. Sylvanus frowns even more, if it's possible, at his reaction, but is spared from commenting as another voice echoes throughout the room;

“What's the big deal Marris?” Valeera Sanguinar says from the door.

Anduin feels the tension leave his body all at once, his eyes burn with unshed tears of relief.

Valeera takes one look at Anduin and before he knows it she's at his side in an instant, her hand pressed to his forehead and a look of worry marring her beautiful face.

“Anduin, what in the name of the light!?” She exclaims, her eyes still wide with shock.

She spins round to look at the other two, Nathanos has gone back to reading and Sylvanus simply gives a shrug. Valeera scowls at them before turning her attention back to Anduin, she crouches down so she can meet his eyes;

“Come on lets get you sorted” She says softly to him, giving his hand a little pull.

Sniffing again, Anduin lets himself be pulled along, he notices as he leaves the staff room the rather grim look that has worked it's way onto Sylvanus's face. What is that about?

Valeera leads him along to the nearest toilet, where she instructs him to wash his face. While he's doing that he notices out of the corner of his eye, she's rummaging through her handbag and leaving various items at the sink.

“Ok now get yourself dried off, and let's see about getting you looking more like yourself” She offers Anduin a warm smile, and for the first time this morning, Anduin feels a little of his sadness and worry lift.

“There we go! Good as new” Valeera chimes enthusiastically at Anduin, as she finishes blending the concealer she had scavenged from her bag, under his eyes. Anduin gives a weak smile and examines his face in the mirror, she has done a remarkable job, he looks just like his usual self, well apart from his hair, but at this point he'll take small victories where he can get them. He's just about to thank her for all her help when she drops a hairbrush into his hand;

“Well, you can sort _that_ out yourself” she indicates to his mane of hair with a cheeky smile. Anduin huffs out a small laugh and attempts to brush his locks into submission, he wishes he'd remembered to bring a hair tie with him, but is shocked to see Valeera offering him one

“What?” she laughs “I always come prepared”.

“You truly are the wisest of all, Valeera” Anduin says sagely, until he feels Valeera nudge him in the ribs;

“Don't you forget it” she retorts back, her laughter fades and she regards Anduin with her glowing green eyes for a moment before taking on a more serious tone;

“So... Do you want to tell me what the fuck got into you this morning?” she leans against the sink, with her arms crossed.

“I uh... well I had a bad night” Anduin mutters out, turning to look in the mirror and fussing with his hair.

“A bad night?” Valeera presses.

Anduin hums affirmatively in response, however, he can see her frown a little in the mirror.

“Anduin...” Valeera sounds like an older sister, about to scold her little brother “That's not going to cut it, now come on it must be bad if Marris is telling me to help you!”

Anduin pauses, and turns to look at her slowly, did he hear that right? _Nathanos_ called Valeera because he was worried about him?

Valeera snorts back a laugh;

“For all his faults he's an ... _ok_ guy” she seems to know exactly where his mind had wandered to.

Anduin gives her a skeptical look, Ok isn't the word he would use to describe the grouchy P.E teacher but... if he did call Valeera, maybe he wasn't as bad as he wanted everyone to believe.

“You know, there's a great Pandaren place, not far from here. They do the most amazing lotus buns, this side of town! If you want we could get dinner and you can tell me then, sound agreeable?” Valeera says sounding rather cheery.  
Anduin ponders this, well he does like lotus buns, and Valeera has been nothing but great since he first met her. Smiling brightly he answers,  
“Sure, that actually sounds great! Thanks for everything Valeera”  
She holds up a hand, smiling fondly at him;

“Hey what are friends for, you ok to go back or do you want to come hang out in the main staff room?”  
Anduin is about to agree to go with her, when it feels like someone has dumped a bucket of cold water over him. The general staff room, brings the possibility of running into Saurfang, and Anduin isn't sure he's quite ready for that. Sensing the change in mood Valeera frowns, looking a little worried;

“Anduin? Are you sure you're not sick?” She asks peering at his face closely.  
“Oh, I'm fine, I just have … uh stuff to plan” Anduin laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Her green eyes narrow and it's obvious she isn't convinced by his display, but Valeera doesn't press him any further, instead she asks him for his phone, putting her number in as Anduin stares on dumbly. She texts herself and gives a satisfied smile.  
“Right, I will message you later and see if you're still up for that dinner” She grins at him.   
Anduin smiles back, feeling a bit lighter, he's got something to look forward to at least.

He bids her farewell and heads up the science tower, he wonders if he should thank Nathanos... When he enters the staff room, he notices that Sylvanus is gone, Nathanos is still reading the paper, though he does glance at Anduin from the corner of his eye. Baine has come in too, though he isn't in the room, Anduin sees his jacket draped over the chair. Realising that this is probably the best time to talk to Nathanos, Anduin turns to the man just about to open his mouth,

“No” Nathanos interrupts rather curtly, eyes still fixed on his paper.  
“Wha?” Anduin's says, completely blindsided by the outburst.  
“Whatever inane drivel you were about to spout” Nathanos fixes him with a piercing glare “I'm not interested, we are not, and I repeat NOT friends in any way. So sit your ass down and forget this ever happened”  
Anduin just stares at him dumbly, gaping in disbelief. He's supposed to believe that Nathanos is an 'ok' guy?

  
“Ah Wynn, you're early”   
Anduin almost leaps a foot in the air, Ms Voss has entered the room with a mug, presumably she's here to get coffee. She carries on oblivious to the fright she's given Anduin. Nathanos grumbles as he turns the page, and Anduin wonders if he got a fright too. As if reading his mind Nathanos turns and scowls,  
“Will you sit down or leave, your hovering is _really_ getting troublesome” the man snaps.

Blinking slowly, Anduin shakes his head and decides to go and sit in his class. If anyone asks he will petulantly tell them that, no he isn't hiding. Sighing Anduin logs on to his computer at least today can't be worse.

Saurfang stares blankly at his computer screen, he can feel the mother of all headaches building behind his eyes and the day hasn't officially started yet. He had been up most of the night dealing with phone calls from the school board, demanding to know what had happened and what he was going to do about it, it had taken a few hours to convince them that he had the situation under control. He had reports to write, to pacify the fire department and he had to deal with the matter of the fine. If he was honest, he'd been _so_ tempted to put whiskey in his coffee that morning, but that would just lead to more trouble and really if he had to do any more paperwork, he'd lose his mind.

He reaches over for his mug of extra strong coffee and feels his gut twist with guilt. Wrynn hadn't been there this morning, no sunny smile or awkward babbling and it concerns Saurfang how much it actually does bother him. He internally winces as he recalls his words yesterday afternoon to the young man, he had only been himself and Saurfang had verbally ripped him a new one... He wonders if he should phone up and apologise, frowning at how hollow that sounds even to his own ears. Maybe it'd be best just to put the whole thing behind him, just pretend it never happened and get on with his life, if Wrynn chooses to stay away well, he's a young man he'll bounce back and move on. Saurfang feels a small twinge in his chest, the idea of Wrynn just carrying on and avoiding him, he clenches his jaw. Really, he needs to get a grasp on reality, yes he probably shouldn't have shouted at his newest staff member, especially since he didn't _actually_ do anything, but it was for the best really. Saurfang nods to himself, come this time next year Anduin will be moving on realising that Orgimmar High isn't for him and that will be that. Why set himself up for future disappointment?

He returns to furiously typing up his report, fingers hitting the keys that hard he almost misses the faint knock on his office door. Saurfang pauses for a moment, not sure if he's imaging things or if there really was a knock on the door. Hope surges through him, has Anduin decided to make the first move? He clears his throat trying to keep the eagerness out his voice as he calls out,

“Come in”

The door handle turns and he does his best to keep his face neutral, he really does, but the disappointment much show because Sylvanus raises her eyebrows and scowls at him.

“Expecting someone else?”

She titters at him, eyes glinting with wicked humour.

Now it's Saurfang's turn to scowl, of course Wrynn wouldn't come to see him he should have known better and yet the renewed hope makes that disappointment taste all that more bitter. He sighs realising he's being unfair to the chemistry teacher, she hasn't actually done anything to annoy him, _yet_. Well other than being not Anduin...

“Windrunner” he begins trying to sound diplomatic “What brings you here?”

The woman blinks her red eyes owlishly at him, a crease appearing on her face, that little signature smirk of hers fading to a frown.  
“ _What_ brings me here?”

She repeats back, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice, eyes flashing dangerously.

Saurfang just gapes, has he missed something here? He wracks his memory frantically trying to recall a reason for her to be down here, not that she's ever _needed_ one. Sylvanus clearly becoming impatient stomps over to his desk, she has a folder filled neatly with what looks like enough paper to be a manuscript. Saurfang just looks at folder with confusion as she passively dumps it down on his desk, making a resounding thud.

“Your reports”

The tone is supposed to be sweet but Saurfang can hear the venom dripping on every word.

Ah... He feels a stab of embarrassment creep up on him, the report he had demanded she write him detailing each incident, it looks like she's spared no detail judging by how thick the folder is. He closes his eyes for a couple of seconds before looking up and meeting her burning glare.

“Thank you, Windrunner”

He mutters out tiredly and in what he hopes is a dismissive tone.

Sylvanus just scoffs, clearly not appreciating his tone but, she spins on her heel and exits the room without fuss. In a final act of defiance though, she slams his office door closed and Saurfang rolls his eyes, well it could have gone worse. He hears Eitrigg in the hall;

“Ah Windrunner, I was wondering if that was you? Isn't it a cheery morning?”

He doesn't hear what Sylvanus says in response, nothing good if he was to guess. Eitrigg simply laughs and before Saurfang can blink his old friend and Deputy Head is standing in his office.

“Ah it went that well I see?”

The old orc's eyes glint with amusement as he closes the door behind him. He takes a seat without being invited and stares at the folder on Saurfang's desk with pity.  
“She really let you have it”

Saurfang just offers him a sad sigh and what can only be described as kicked puppy eyes;

“I don't suppose you want to read it for me?”

The other orc lets out an amused chuckle, shaking his head.  
“Oh no, that pleasure is _all_ yours”

Saurfang gives a weak smile, shaking his head in fondness at his friend.

“So if you aren't here to save me from the never ending joys of paperwork, what are you here for?”

Eitrigg frowns a little in confusion and Saurfang feels the overwhelming sensation of deja vu creeping up on him.

“I take it you didn't get much sleep”

Eitrigg says neutrally eyeing Saurfang's mug and it's contents,

“You want us to observe the science department next week, I thought we could discuss how we are divvying it up”

Saurfang lets out a small groan massaging his temples, _oh yes_ , how could he forget about that? Letting out a resigned sigh he looks at his friend;

“I'll take Windrunner _or_ Faranell, not both”

Eitrigg lets out another laugh, his eyes glittering with his laughter,  
“Ok that's fair” he wheezes “Toss a coin, head for Windrunner and tails for Faranell”

Saurfang grins, as the deputy head pulls out a coin from his pocket he tosses it up and it lands on tails. Eitrigg just sighs and offers a small smile,

“Guess I get Faranell, but if that's the case I want Bloodhoof”

Saurfang raises a brow, well that seems agreeable, Bloodhoof is probably the most level headed and calm member of the science department at least next to Firepaw and ,his gut twists again, Wrynn.

“What about the others?” Saurfang asks, hand rubbing his chest subconsciously.  
Eittrigg just shrugs at him rather unhelpfully,

“The others should be a cakewalk compared to those two, I don't mind let me know later what you decide”.

Saurfang offers a grateful smile as the other orc departs his office, sighing he looks at the folder Sylvanus has provided. He regrets not spiking his coffee even more now.

His headache is throbbing in full force by the time he's read the last page of the report, it is excruciatingly detailed and Saurfang is regretting his choice of words. He glances at his computer screen frowning when he realises it's almost lunch, how time flies he muses inwardly. He had decided that for their observations he would take Windrunner, Earthfury and Firepaw. Leaving Eitrigg with Faranell, Bloodhoof and Wrynn. He had agonised over who would take Wrynn's classes but he needs to keep things professional, mooning over some 'kid' isn't going to make his job easier, the less contact they have the better. He's resigned to just staying in his office for lunch, not really wanting to face anyone else today.He hears his door open and looks up to see Eitrigg peering in.  
“Ah good you're finished” He says rather brightly “Come on lets get some food in you”

Saurfang is about to protest but Eitrigg is already over by the desk, leading him out like a child.  
“Don't make that face. You'll make yourself ill or dare I say even more crotchety than usual”

Saurfang rolls his eyes at his friend but doesn't argue back,

“I guess a change of scenery would be enjoyable”

He offers in submission, Eitrigg just grins and takes him up to the general staff room.

It's quiet right now, probably because most of the teachers are still in class. They sit over in the corner together Eitrigg tossing him over a brown bag,

“I took the liberty of getting you a sandwich, it seems I was correct as you haven't brought anything with you”

Amusement laces the old orcs voice, and he laughs as Saurfang grudgingly takes a bite.

“Thanks mother”

Saurfang replies somewhat petulantly, but damn this sandwich is good and he savours each bite.

They fall into companionable silence, even as the bell rings and others begin to trickle into the room. A few cast curious glances at the pair and Eitrigg just grins,

“Ah!Looks like they can't believe their eyes”

Saurfang scowls at him, not amused.

“Our Headteacher has decided to be social, this is a proud moment”

Eitrigg jokingly pretends to wipe a tear from his eyes, laughing at the look on Saurfang's face.

“I am social”

Saurfang argues back,

“Hmmmm I suppose you have been more social, but I can't help but notice it's with one person in particular”

Suddenly feeling very much like he's being observed under a microscope, Saurfang shifts uncomfortably.

“Oh come now” Eitrigg says brightly “There's nothing wrong with being, uh, _friendly_ with a new staff member” he regards Saurfang for a few moments “You've been happier than I've seen you in quite some time... I must admit it's a bit of a relief”

Saurfang blinks at his friends confession, had he really been that much different since Wrynn joined? He frowns not sure how to process that information.

“I wouldn't concern yourself with it, old friend”

Saurfang says lowly, his gut has filled with guilt upon the mention of the young biology teacher.

“I doubt we will be socialising any time soon”

Eitrigg's eyes widen a little, he gapes like a fish out of water for a few moments and Saurfang can't help but let out an amused snort.

“What do you mean? Did you two have a falling out?”

Eitrigg sounds incredulous as if he can't believe Saurfang could be so thick headed.

“I mean, I know you can be..”

Eitrigg gestures vaguely at Saurfang, and he feels his brows furrow not sure if he's been insulted in some way.

“I'm not sure I know what you mean”

Saurfang grumbles out, eyes narrowing at his friend. Eitrigg shrugs at him clearly not apologetic,

“Come now we aren't young men anymore, why waste time beating about the bush? I've never known you to shy away from a challenge.”

Saurfang has nothing to say back to that, his friend is right they are too old to be playing games, chasing potential partners and yet he can't bring himself to go after Anduin... After all he barely knows the man! Feeling uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation and the way his feelings are getting jumbled around Saurfang stands abruptly,

“Thank you for my lunch, I think I need to get back though”

Eitrigg frowns at him, concern plastered over his face,

“I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought...” he sighs at Saurfang “I'll come with you, we still need to sort out the rota for next week”

Saurfang simply nods, heading for the door. He's just about to open it when the handle turns and he's standing face to (well almost) face with none other than Anduin Wrynn.

Once classes had started Anduin feels himself brighten considerably, he barely thinks about Saurfang too concerned with getting his classes back on track after the disruptions of yesterday. His morning classes are uneventful students getting on with what they've been asked. Class 1B in particular seem overly eager many of them having heard about 1E's lab.

“Sir, when are we getting ours!?” Sa'nan, a young troll boy, asks practically bouncing in his seat, arm raised pretty high.

Anduin feels a warmth blossom in his chest as he sees the rest of the class stare up at him eagerly, awaiting his response.  
“Ok, ok Sa'nan, careful you don't fall out your seat”

Anduin chides gently, genuinely concerned that the boy might fall.

He heads over to the lab rota he has pinned near his whiteboard, peering at the schedule.  
“You're in luck, it would seem on Monday the lab will be free when we have our class”

Anduin grins as the class erupts into cheering and excited chatter.

“Alright, well if you want to go, you will have to be on your absolute best behaviour”

Anduin was teasing but he's surprised at how the entire class are sitting straight staring at him with rapt attention.

“Sir!”

A young goblin girl, Trax Nifttongue, has her had in the air now.  
“Yes, Trax”

Anduin nods to her, letting her ask her question.

“When will we be able to put our seeds in the soil?”

She asks, the class are impatient, wanting to see if their sunflower seeds had begun to sprout.

Anduin just smiles, he mentally recalls how long it should take, they only put them in the cupboard yesterday after all.

“Well unfortunately we are looking at next Thursday”

Anduin sees the impatient looks on some of the faces around the room. This is the part of the job he loves, seeing how excited the pupils get, to see the science in action, it's all very good giving them the theory but he feels that it's not enough.

“Ah well, you'll just have to content yourselves with going to the lab on Monday”   
Anduin teases, he's met with a few smiles and he turns back to the board explaining more about germination.

It's just before lunch and he has class 3C, they seem subdued compared to yesterday, taking their seats without any fuss, he's pleased to note that they are all present and accounted for. Gesold offers Anduin a sheepish “Sir” as he enters. It's actually unnerving how quiet they are, only speaking to answer questions, doing the work without complaint... well Anduin isn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The period ends, fairly quickly and Anduin bids them all to have a good weekend, a few of the class nod at him, he notices Geslod lingering behind, waiting for everyone else to leave.

“Is everything alright Gesold?”

Anduin asks, worried that something has happened.

The young orc looks at his shoes for a couple of minutes, scuffing them on the floor, before looking up and meeting Anduin's concerned gaze.

“Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry”

The youth seems a little embarrassed and Anduin feels a small smile quirk at his lips.

“That's ok, Gesold. I understand it was just a prank that got out of hand”

Anduin places a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, he genuinely wasn't angry yesterday and he most certainly isn't now not when he's been given such sincerity. The boy looks at him, relief washing over his face,

“Some of the guys said you were in trouble and I well..”

His eyes dart away, clearly uncomfortable about being apologetic.

“It's fine, I'm not in any trouble, thank you for the apology though. I know it can be hard, but I really appreciate it”

The boy looks back at him small smile on his face, he nods to Anduin shrugging his bag over his shoulder and leaving.

“You know sir” He pauses at the door “You're alright”

Anduin just blinks after him, he wasn't expecting that at all, but he's glad. It makes what Baine told him yesterday seem that much more believable. He sees Baine at the door, eyes watching the young orc leave, he turns to Anduin eyes wide,

“You'll have to tell me your secret”

Anduin just shrugs, there is no secret to tell he has never treated 3C differently than any of his other classes.

“Ah there you are!”

Valeera is just coming out of the stair well, grin plastered on her face.

Anduin tilts his head at her waiting for an explanation.

“Come on lets have lunch together!” she notices Baine “You too Bloodhoof”

She loops her arms through both of theirs and without another word marches them down the stairwell, they pass Nathanos who just scoffs at them,

“Re-enacting the Wizard of Oz, are we?”

He seems to pleased by his own joke, eyes glinting, almost, with mirth.

“Ha ha Marris” Valeera responds with a huff “I guess you better getting your flying monkey ass up there then and report to the wicked witch”

She leads them away and Anduin and Baine just gape at her in awe. Nathanos has actually frozen on the spot, clearly having no clever retort for her, eyes narrowed in silent fury. She drags them down another flight before pausing and shouting up,

“Tauren, Forsaken and Orcs, Oh My!”

She snorts rather unladylike as she hears the stairwell door being slammed. Anduin gives her a small smile as does Baine, before Anduin offers rather meekly;

“Uh, that was great and all, but uh, my lunch is still... up there”

Valeera looks at him in surprise, cheeks tinting red, she goggles softly,

“Sorry Anduin, got a little carried away there”

Baine gives an amused huff and starts to climb the stairs,

“Yours in the fridge?”

He asks Anduin, and Anduin nods far too grateful that he doesn't have to go up there and meet Nathanos's ire head on. It only takes the Tauren a few minutes to return, his eyes are sparkling with laughter as he tells them that Sylvanus is laughing at their joke and the fact that Nathanos got and he quotes “out sassed”.

They continue on chattering idly amongst themselves and Anduin is feeling so much better about himself. He's not even nervous as they approach the staff room, after all Saurfang did tell him he rarely visits the place, usually preferring to work through lunch. Anduin is surprised to learn that Baine is actually pretty funny, he never thought the Tauren was boring so to say, but they had never really had a chance to interact in a more laid back setting. He smiles to himself softly, he feels settled and at home. He gets a hop in his step, running ahead of Valeera and Baine who laugh at his antics,

“Come on guys, I'm starving”

He calls back, he reaches out, turns the handle the door opens, and he's rooted to the spot as he comes face to chest, with none other than Saurfang!

Saurfang just blinks in surprise, he most certainly hadn't expected to see Wrynn today, let alone prepare for it. The young man seems frozen in place, and Saurfang is unsure whether or not he should say something... He debates with himself for a few moments before cerulean eyes slowly rise up to his. Frightened prey animal, is the term that springs to mind as Saurfang takes in the youth's expression. Before he can even open his mouth the most high pitched squeak escapes Anduin's throat, the next thing he knows the door is slammed in his face, narrowly missing his nose and braids, he might add. He hears what sounds like fabric rustling and by the time he opens the door again, he's met with the equally confused faces of Bloodhoof and Sanguinar, staring in what he can only assume is the direction Wrynn had bolted off in.

Eitrigg clears his throat awkwardly behind him, and when Saurfang looks back he sees the same bemusement on his friends face.

“Well that was most certainly _interesting_ ”

He says carefully, gauging Saurfang's reaction, as if he too is likely to run off. Sanguinar turns to look at him, eyes narrowing with suspicion, even Baine is looking at him expectantly.

“Should someone go after him?”

Baine asks nervously, eyes darting between everyone at the door. Eitrigg looks at Saurfang and he can feel his friend's judgement from where he's stood. Baine snorts agitated by not getting an answer eyes looking down the corridor as if hoping Anduin will come back on his own.

“Has something happened, _Headmaster_?”

Sanguinar's tone is so accusatory that Saurfang flinches, he meets her gaze wearily and is surprised by the way her normally care free face is screwed up with barely veiled anger. She taps her foot impatiently waiting for an answer, Baine is staring at him wide eyed now.

“Is this why he was in such a state this morning?”

Valeera demands, hands on her hips. When had her and Anduin become close he wonders to himself, his ears flatten slightly as he prepares himself for a scolding.

“What?”

He suddenly asks, her words just registering, what state? Was Anduin unwell? He feels worry begin to bubble in his gut.

Sanguinar narrows her eyes even more, clearly not in the least satisfied with his answer.

“Whatever you did.” She sighs out rather dramatically “You had better fix it.”

Saurfang just stares, he wants the ground to swallow him now, he can feel several pairs of eyes on him, no doubt eagerly trying to suss out the latest gossip. He is saved from making any other comments, as much to his displeasure, Lor'themar is sauntering towards the staff room looking as if he owns the corridor. He pauses when he sees the odd gathering standing in front of the door.

“Headmaster” he begins airily “Are you aware that your new Biology teacher is running down the corridors, rather dangerously may I add. Not only that he appears to be screaming.”

Theron sniffs loudly, clearly unhappy with the entire situation.

“He almost knocked me over on my way here, really Saurfang you must have a word with him, teachers can't be conducting themselves in such a manner!”

Everyone just falls silent, and Saurfang doesn't even know where to begin. Wrynn had run away from him. He feels hurt swell up in his chest, and he frowns he had expected to be met with the little blonds anger or indifference, but fear... Suddenly he feels crowded and would like nothing better than to be back in his office, preferably with that whiskey. Eitrigg claps a hand on his shoulder, the amusement wiped off his face when he meets Saurfang's eyes, he lets go of his friend eyes wide. Even Valeera seems surprised if the widening of her green eyes is anything to go by. Theron just looks at him expectantly as if wanting this 'slight' upon him solved this very instant. Baine is still confused, clearly torn between wanting to go after Anduin but wanting to see what Saurfang plans to do. He feels the pressure behind his eyes increasing and scrubs his hand down his face letting out a slow exhale.

“I have work to do”

He grouses out, brushing past the drama teacher and the language teacher without giving them so much as a glance. He hears Eitrigg mutter something to the others before he shouts after him,

“Varok!”

Saurfang doesn't stop his feet just carrying him back to his office,

“Varok, come on!”

Eitrigg seems to sound exasperated now, and Saurfang almost feels bad.

“I'll email you the rota for the observations next week”

He calls back numbly, to his relief Eitrigg doesn't pursue him any further seemingly aware of a lost cause when he sees it.

Once he gets back to his office Saurfang just slumps in his chair, Wrynn's startled gaze burned in his mind. He recalls the look he had seen yesterday, the little blond had looked as though Varok had physically assaulted him. He puts his face in his hands, this was much worse than he had anticipated, he should have gone after him last night, shouldn't have let things fester like this. Wrynn was afraid of him now, couldn't even bring himself to be in the same room with him. The thought makes him feel sick to his stomach, he laughs bitterly. “So much for that” he says to no one. He feels much better about his choice to fob Wrynn off to Eitrigg, being trapped in a class with him, would not do either of them any favours and trying to get him alone to talk it out wasn't going to happen, if that was his reaction when surrounded by others. He tiredly types out his message and hits send, at least that's something else off his to-do list. He can't bring himself to go through any more of his paperwork or to even read any of the emails. He slumps forward letting his head hit the desk. What a mess!

Anduin comes to a stop, he appears to be somewhere in what he assumes is the I.T department judging by the classroom's filled with computers. He puts a hand over his chest, hoping it will help calm his racing heart, he pants as he tries to catch his breath. He is just starting to calm himself when his actions over the last few minutes hit him! He had slammed the door in Saurfang's face! Like full on slammed it, his eyes widen in horror and he brings a hand up to his face in shame. He had run away like a child, had screamed in a really undignified way, silently he thanks the light for the fact that the students at least weren't roaming the hallways. He's pretty sure he almost took out another teacher, he cringes, the blood elf from yesterday if he recalls correctly. He's not sure how he's going to face Valeera and Baine now! Valeera is never going to let this go, he wonders if maybe going for dinner is the best option right now. As if she has psychic powers, his phone vibrates in his pocket, he winces as he sees the message is from Valeera;

“Where are you?”

He reads, guilt pooling in his stomach, he looks at his sandwich, which he laments has been squished terribly in his grasp, his stomach growls and he slowly eats it just sitting in the corridor. He knows he should text her back before she comes looking, or worse what if Saurfang finds him! He looks up and down the corridor like a frightened rabbit, expecting an angry Saurfang to jump out at him, at any given moment. Minutes pass and there's no sight or sound of anyone, relaxing slightly he leans his head against the wall and looks at his phone, better get this over with,

“Sorry Valeera, I was just caught off guard”

He types back to her, knowing she's going to be mad at his attempt to avoid answering the question.

He doesn't wait long for a reply,

“We still on for dinner?”

He thinks about it, not going would let him avoid the uncomfortable topic sure, but it could ruin the friendship he's been building with the blood elf. He finds to his surprise he actually wants to go.

“Yeah of course”

Anduin types back with a smile, he knows that Valeera won't force him to talk if he doesn't want to and having a friend who cares about him, is definitely worth a little discomfort.

“No probs. Meet you in the staff room after school.”

Anduin smiles as he reads the message, all he had to do is avoid Saurfang untill the end of time.

Saurfang is roused from his depression, by a knock on the door. He groans loudly not wanting to deal with any more complaints or trivial matters. The door opens at the sound and Eitrigg enters, eyebrow raised;

“Well hello to you too”

He says conversationally, shutting the door behind him gently and taking a seat for the second time. The room falls silent and Saurfang knows that the man is dying to say something.

“Well lets get it over with”

Saurfang grumbles out, meeting the intense stare of his friend and colleague, taking a drink of his coffee. Eitrigg leans back in his seat;

“So what did you do?”

He asks so casually that Saurfang chokes, Eitrigg was never one for talking in circles.

“I-”

He stops himself, he doesn't have to explain himself to anyone about this, well no one except Wrynn...

“Do you want me to get Thrall?”

Eitrigg asks, his tone is innocent but the look in his eyes is anything but. Saurfang narrows his own eyes, that's dirty he thinks, roping the school counsellor in.

“I should think he has his hands full, what with Marris and Faranell”

Saurfang responds, careful not to take the bait, 'nice try' he smirks to himself, but Eitrigg isn't one to be outdone or to get hung up on oversights,

“Hmmm, I suppose, but I'm sure he'd be more than happy to make time for a friend, in fact he was the one who sent me to speak with you … he's actually just outside”

Eitrigg's eyes gleam with victory as Saurfang's widen with surprise, well he wasn't expecting that. Eitrigg stands, opens the door and motions for a rather sheepish Thrall to enter, at least he has the decency to look apologetic. Saurfang huffs to himself feeling very much trapped,

“Why does it feel like this is an intervention”

His grumpy tone only seems to make Eitrigg grin, Thrall closes the door and sits on the other chair.

“Come now Varok, we're just concerned”

He tries to pacify the Headmaster, shooting Eitrigg a warning glare.

“Eitrigg was just worried that you had, had a misunderstanding of sorts with Mr Wrynn”

Saurfang shoots them both a withering glare, this is not what he wants to talk about.

“Sanguinar, said she had to help Wrynn this morning, said he looked like he'd been up all night, wasn't his usual self”

Eitrigg adds, never taking his eyes of Saurfang, clearly hoping to trigger a response.

Saurfang sits upright, Anduin had needed help... The thought makes him feel worse, clearly he had been to harsh on him. Guilt washes over him, twisting his gut in knots, he had done this. Anduin's frightened look flashes in his mind and he flinches as if he's been struck.

“Come now Varok, you two have been getting on very well, and all of a sudden he's running away and screaming”

Eitrigg carries on, clearly not caring how much he twists the knife, by the sound of his tone.

Thrall frowns at that,

“He ran away screaming?”

He sounds quite concerned, eyes darting between the Headmaster and his deputy.  
“Oh yes, took off at quite the speed, I'm surprised there weren't flame tracks in the corridors”

Eitrigg sounds far too amused, Saurfang shoots him a baleful glare in response.

“Look I may have lost my temper... and maybe taken it out on him” He pauses when he sees the looks the other two share “But it's _my_ business and I will deal with it how I see fit.”

“I see”

Eitrigg sounds way too triumphant, now that he has his answers and Saurfang feels like he's being picked apart by vultures.

“Varok, if you'd like I can arrange for you both to come to my office and talk things through”  
Thrall, always so mature, despite being younger, offers kindly.

Saurfang just stares, the offer is tempting but trying to talk to Anduin in front of someone seems awkward, he fears the little blond wouldn't respond well, feeling as if he's being reprimanded rather than seeing it as an opportunity to sort things out. No, he would have to figure this one out alone.  
“It's fine” he waves away Thrall's suggestion “I'm sure we'll sort something out” He's unconvincing even to his own ears, and judging by the looks the other two give him, they aren't buying it either.

“Oh yes, the old bury your head in the sand, and wait for it to blow over ploy”

Eitrigg says rather dryly.

Saurfang just huffs at him, not liking feeling like the naughty child being scolded by his parents.

“Clearly it's upsetting you”

Thrall interjects calmly, staring between the two, hoping to stop the argument before it begins.  
“I know it sounds awkward and it's not your way, but talking will make you both feel better, I promise. I can even give you privacy”

Saurfang pauses, well that does sound better, Anduin might be more willing if it's not being observed, but then again if he is scared of him...

“What if he reacts that way all the time?”

Eitrigg breaks through the silence, his words cutting like a knife, and that twinge in Saurfang's chest returns.

“Well we don't have to see each other really”

Saurfang snaps, irritated by the turn in conversation, he doesn't want to think about it, doesn't want any more loss in his life. Subconsciously his eyes move to the picture that rests on his desk, the one of him and his son, taken only a few months before his son's death. Pain rears it's head and he is suddenly too tired and too old to be dealing with this.

“Look” He snaps again “What's happened has happened”

Thrall looks a little sad, eyes following Saurfang's to the picture,

“My friend, you can not live in the past. It will consume you”

His tone is patient and understanding, having lost his own parents at a young age he probably understands best.

“I'm not observing Wrynn, I'll take Earthfury”

Eitrigg suddenly says, Saurfang blinks turning to look at his friend in shock,

“But-”

He stutters out, sitting rigid in his chair.

“But nothing, I refuse. I will not observe Anduin Wrynn, that one is yours”

Eitrigg shrugs nonchalantly tone final, and Saurfang slumps back in his chair in defeat.

“I've already sent the science department the email confirming times of their evaluations, so you can't change it now”

He offers a cheeky grin, rising slowly and walking over to the door,

“You just remember to thank me later!”

And just like that he's gone, laughing down the hall as he goes, Saurfang turns to look at Thrall who also looks confused,

“Oh well, I guess that's one way to do it”

The younger orc sighs, he too rises to his feet,

“My offer still stands, if you want to come down and use my office to talk, just let me know”

He nods at Saurfang before following suit and leaving him in solitude once more.

Saurfang just stares at the picture, his gut twists unpleasantly again and he really wants that whiskey he left at home right now. What would his son think about all this? He realises that Anduin is younger than his son, A young man like Anduin really has no business being pursued by an old orc like him. Judging by his reaction earlier, he would have no desire, for being on the receiving end of Varok's attentions. He thinks about the youth's smile, about his nervous babbling, his laugh, each one feels like a nail in the coffin to Saurfang, when had he become this attached? He craves to be in the company of Anduin and yet he knows barely anything about him, he feels shame,never once thought to ask, always thinking that there'd be tomorrow. He feels tears burn his eyes, he had thought the same about his wife and son, he'd lived with a life of regret for all that he should have said, and everything he should have done. He sighs, they can't go on like this, he will have to apologise. Typing up an email before he loses his resolve, he hits send, all he can do is hope that the young man will forgive him.

Anduin had met Baine on his way back to the science department, the Tauren had made quite the fuss, asking Anduin if he was ok? Wanting to know if there was anything he could do to help? Anduin had smiled and waved off his offers, reassuring the Tauren that he was ok now, he just needed a minute. Baine had seemed skeptical but didn't push further, instead joking about Anduin being more rowdy than the students. He feels his cheeks heat as he recalls the rather undignified way he uh, well, bolted is the only word that seems apt.

He logs in to his computer and feels his stomach lurch as he sees the email about their observations next week. With shaking hands he moves his mouse to open the email, and feels the ground fall out from beneath him, Saurfang will be observing him most of the week! Dread pools in his gut and he wonders if the Headmaster will let him finish the week or just destroy him on sight. There's no point dwelling on it, he'll just have to take it as it comes. He finds it hard to focus for the rest of the afternoon, thankfully just after lunch is a free period for him, and his last class of the day are 1E who are their usual angelic selves. He feels he's actually looking forward to his dinner and just telling Valeera everything, it will be such a relief.

His time spent hiding in the I.T corridor had been a good opportunity for self reflection, he had been forced to confront that the reason that Saurfang's words hurt so much, wasn't because he admired the man (well he did but that was only a small part of it), but rather because he was attracted to him. It hit him like a ton of bricks, he was attracted to the old orc, he hadn't been able to sleep because he had realised he wouldn't be able to spend time with him, would never get to find out more about the enigma that was Varok Saurfang. His eyes well with tears, how stupid he was, to have never acted on his crush and now he never could. After his display earlier Saurfang would think him a silly little boy who couldn't handle criticism at all, wouldn't want anything to do with him, and yet a small hope stubbornly makes itself known. Saurfang was the one who would be observing him, so clearly he didn't want to avoid him fully, in fact he seemed to be observing quite a lot of Anduin's classes now that he thinks about it. He's drawn out his thoughts as the bell rings, happily dismissing the class, grinning as they wish him a good weekend. He turns to gather his own belongings, logging himself out and making sure his plans for next week are in order. He sends Valeera a text letting her know he's just wrapping up and he will meet her slowly. He grins as his phone 'pings' reading the message;

“Hey Anduin, might be running a little late late about 30 mins, one of my students thought they were being smart, tell you about it later.”

He laughs a little, well he can amuse himself for half an hour. He heads over to the science base, surprised to hear it so silent. Maybe the others are still in their classes. He opens the door and for the second time that day finds himself frozen to the spot. Saurfang is standing by the kettle, leaning on the counter, hands in his pockets, watching the kettle boil. As if sensing Anduin's gaze he turns, eyes widening as he meets Anduin's.

“Please don't run!”

The old orc blurts out standing up fully, reaching out as if trying to calm a frightened animal.

Anduin pauses mid turn, Saurfang looks panicked as if he's afraid Anduin will flee. He can't quite seem to get his brain to function, not moving but not saying anything either. The orc seems to relax slightly now that he know Anduin won't bolt.

“I...That is...”

Saurfang stumbles over his words, and Anduin now, that some of the shock is wearing off, takes in the sight. Saurfang looks somewhere between desperate and flustered. It's so odd, that Anduin wonders if he's hallucinating the whole thing. Feeling sympathy for the Headteacher, he takes in a deep breath and steps into the staff room, letting the door close behind him. He locks eyes with Saurfang a little shy, but is surprised to see the relief that flows through the man's posture.

“Do you want some tea?”

Saurfang asks suddenly, offering Anduin a faint smile. Anduin blinks at him in surprise, this is strange... Deciding to put the other man out his misery Anduin returns the smile and nods, he moves over to the kettle, surprising Saurfang if the man's sudden tensing is anything to go by.

“Wrynn I... I owe you an apology”

Saurfang says it so softly that Anduin, turns in surprise it's such a contrast to their last exchange of words. Anduin doesn't answer, just taking in the way Saurfang's jaw clenches and he avoids looking at him, almost afraid of seeing Anduin's response. Anduin adds milk to his tea, and turns to look at Saurfang;

“Mr Saurgfang, I'm really sorry I slammed the door in your face earlier”

Saurfang just stares dumbly at him, his jaw goes slack for a few moments,

“ _You're_ apologising to _me_?”

He asks incredulously, eyebrows high on his forehead, he just stares at him and Anduin feels his cheeks heat under the orc's scrutiny. Saurfang motions for them to sit and Anduin follows the older man's lead.

“I'm not here about that” Saurfang says, never breaking eye contact with Anduin,

“Well not entirely, the image of you running, while screaming and almost tackling Theron, will be an image I won't forget in a hurry”

The Headmaster's lips twitch, trying to stave off the smile he so desperately wants to show. Anduin winces slightly, face probably scarlet, but he can't help but smile a little,

“I, uh, _may_ have overreacted a bit”

He adds timidly, Saurfang snorts loudly amusement ghosting across his face for a moment,

“Giving the circumstances, I'd say it was deserved”

He looks down at his hands, suddenly at a loss for words. Anduin frowns a little, this is new... seeing Saurfang so genuinely sorry like this is well, he hasn't got words.

Had what he said to him bothered the Headmaster as much as it had Anduin? The thought has his stomach doing little flips. He takes a sip from his mug, not sure how to proceed, he's aware that no one else has entered the room.

“Where is everyone?'

He asks, desperate to break the awkward silence, but also wanting answers. Saurfang lifts his head, looking at Anduin for a moment before he winces a little looking a little ashamed;

“I emailed them, and asked them not to be here after hours... I figured if I emailed you directly you might... well...”

Saurfang waves his hands, not sure how to continue, he meets Anduin's eyes looking cautious. Anduin realises with shame, that Saurfang had been afraid he would run away again, he's probably not wrong.

“I understand, I probably would have well, run away”

Anduin admits, feeling small again and a little abashed for being so emotional. He starts when he feels the orc reach out and touch his shoulder gently,

“I should never have said what I did to you yesterday” He begins, looking rather sombre “I was angry and I took that out on you, it's not an excuse and I can not stress to you how truly sorry I am”

He looks down again, as if afraid to meet Anduin's eyes, afraid what he might see there.

Saurfang can't remember the last time he felt so nervous. The room has fallen quiet, Anduin hasn't moved or spoken in the last few minutes. It had been a relief that the little biology teacher had stayed, that he hadn't just taken off running for the hills. It had been quite unsettling when he had apologised to Saurfang, as if he had something to be sorry for! Anduin shifts slightly under his touch, and he worries that he's making the young man uncomfortable, it was his own selfish need that had him reaching out, to make sure Anduin was really there, that he'd stay. He withdraws his hand as if he's been burned, hearing a startled noise come from the little blonds lips;

“Mr Saurfang?”

Anduin asks, eyes wide as he gazes up at him.

“I'm glad you came to talk to me, I was worried that you were regretting hiring me, if I'm honest”

Anduin offers slowly, Saurfang reels, his words had tormented Anduin that much! He feels even worse now about not chasing after him yesterday.

“I-” Saurfang burst out “I have no reason to think that. You've done nothing but do your job, I mean even Sylvanus has praised you”   
Now it's his turn for spewing out mindless babble, he sees the confusion on Wrynn's face'

“I didn't mean to hurt you” he finishes voice deflating in defeat.

Anduin just stares at him, hand playing with the mug in his grasp, Saurfang is aware that his legs are fidgeting under the table. The little blond seems to be choosing his words carefully.

“Are we... Are we ok now?”

His voice is so timid, that Saurfang just wants to scoop him into his arms and keep him there. He hates that it's his fault Anduin looks so vulnerable.

“It's just, I really like it here, and I don't want to leave, but I don't want to make things awkward for you I know you have so much going on and I'm just a new teacher who doesn't have any roots...”

Saurfang presses a finger to the youth's lips, stopping the verbal diarrhoea that's spewing from his mouth. The boy's cheeks redden and Saurfang offers a small smile, his little outburst had made the weight in his gut lift. Anduin liked it here! He wanted to stay! Even despite Saurfang being a total dick (to quote Sylvanus) to him.

“Anduin”

He says softly, he is confused by the way the young man's eyes widen at him.

“You can stay here as long as you like. I would actually really like you to stay. I would also like us to be friends again”

He feels embarrassed by how honest he's being, but the look on Anduin's face begs for honesty. He removes his finger from Anduin's lips, accidentally tracing his bottom lip as he withdraws. Anduin's lips part and he gives a soft gasp, eyes widening once more.

“That was” He begins voice shaky “That was the first time you've used my first name”

Saurfang blinks at him, _that's_ what he took away from his speech?! He lets out an amused chuckle shaking his head with fondness.  
“Hmmm I guess it is” he muses a little shaken by the dreamy look that has wormed it's way on the young man's face.

“Wait!”

And just like that the spell is broken, Saurfang frowns a little.

“If you're not mad at me and don't think I'm incompetent. Why are you observing so many of my classes?”

The little blonds face is scrunched with confusion and Saurfang wants to laugh at how cute it is. He frowns at his words though, he never actually checked Eitrigg's message he realises with a small hint of annoyance that his friend was maybe being a little 'too' helpful.  
“I'm not sure I understand, it was Eitrigg who did the final timetable”

He confesses, seeing understanding appear on the young man's face, he looks at Saurfang with a more genuine smile.

“Oh, well that makes sense”

His tone is certainly chirpier, eyes lighting once again.

“I was worried you were trying to find a reason to fire me”

He lets out a nervous laugh, and Saurfang rolls his eyes.  
“Why do you think I'm so determined to get you fired?”

Genuinely curious now, he watches Anduin fidget with his fingers for a few moments,

“Well, you were pretty mad yesterday and what you said I … just thought you might hate me”

Now it's Anduin's turn to avoid eye contact, Saurfang is sure his mouth is hanging open. Anduin thought he hated him? Well that makes him feel even more like a bastard.  
“Wrynn”

Anduin doesn't turn, he frowns a little, in fact he almost appears to be pouting...

“Anduin”

Saurfang's hand snakes it's way under Anduin's chin, turning his head so he can look him in the eye.  
“What I said yesterday, disregard it, I don't think I could ever hate you. I don't think I could fire you, well unless you did something so terrible”

He teases lightly as he finishes his statement, Anduin is looking at him with such wonder it takes his breath away. The little blond beams up at him, worries seemingly forgotten.

Anduin opens his mouth about to say something, but the sound of the science base door opening distracts him. Saurfang turns scowling, inwardly cursing, it better _not_ be Sylvanus.

To his surprise an equally surprised Sanguinar is at the door, eyes darting between the two.

“Oh Valeera, I'm sorry”

Anduin breaks the awkward silence, turning from Saurfang to address the blood elf. She looks at Saurfang for a moment, before her eyes widen in something akin to understanding;

“Sorry didn't mean to interrupt, I thought you were bailing on our date”

She teases playfully to Anduin. Anduin shakes his head offering another apology. Saurfang feels like he's been gut punched, 'date' they are going on a date. He does his best to keep his features schooled into a neutral expression. Of course he should have figured that Anduin would prefer the beautiful Sanguinar over an aged orc. Not only that he's never really given much thought to Anduin's preferences, he suddenly feels very foolish. He looks up, realising Sanguinar has left the room, Anduin is looking at him;

“Sorry Mr Saurfang, I lost track of time, Valeera asked me to have dinner with her”

The boy seems like his usual cheery self and Saurfang blinks at how easily he's been forgiven.

“She doesn't mind waiting though if you have more to say”

Anduin supplies helpfully, unaware to the anguish taking place within Saurfang, of course he'd be eager to go with her, why wouldn't he?

“No it's fine Wrynn”

He catches the slight frown that appears on the blonds face, it disappears as quickly as it came, before Anduin is smiling at him again.

“Unless you have any other things you wish to discuss?”

He notices Anduin pondering the question, his blue eyes taking him in with interest.

“No I think I feel a lot better, I'm really glad we got to talk”

He's so genuine in his statement that Saurfang curses his past self for being so stubborn and not doing this earlier.

“So will I see you on Monday?”

Anduin asks, eyes practically sparkling right now.

Saurfang offers a small smile as the young man shrugs his jacket on, buttoning it with care.

“Of course, I will meet you up here before classes start and you can go over the lesson plan with me”   
Saurfang offers, feeling much better knowing that he and Anduin are friends again.

As Anduin, reaches the door, he turns and offers Saurfang a stunning smile, he nods in acknowledgement and cheerfully sings out;

“It's a date”

As he disappears down the stairs after Sanguinar. Saurfang just gapes after him, feeling very much confused. He can almost still feel the heat of the young man's lips on his finger and he's tempted to press it against his own. Monday feels so very far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for giving you such a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	7. Hot For Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saurfang observes Anduin's classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait between updates, I had ideas but just couldn't get the words out.
> 
> This chapter is told from Saurfang's perspective so please enjoy.

Saurfang pauses at the foot of the science tower steps, he's not sure why he's hesitating, after all he cleared the air between him and Anduin. He still can’t get his feet to move, he curses himself briefly, he's a grown orc! His head pounds and he regrets drinking, that bottle of whiskey he had in the house, over Friday and Saturday, though he is doing much better compared to yesterday. He leans against the wall for a moment, just taking time to not have to be the Headteacher. He's going to have to spend the whole day with Wrynn, thanks to Eitrigg's interference, which isn't a bad thing in itself, but knowing that Anduin and Sanguinar are now 'dating', well it makes the prospect seem more like torture. He inhales deeply and exhales slowly, he can't linger down here, as much as he would like to. He had eyed Wrynn's car in the parking lot, and knows the young man will be expecting him. Knowing that he'd soon be in close proximity, make his blood heat and he has to fight down the response. He has to stay professional. Steeling himself, he begins the climb to the science department's staff room.

He can hear raised voices as he quietly opens the door to the second level. He pauses and inwardly groans,  _ it can't be! Surely not! _ His shoulders slump with defeat and he raises his eyes to the ceiling hoping something divine will intervene... but no, it seems he isn't  _ that _ lucky. He fixes his face into a neutral expression hoping his grimace isn't visible and enters the staff room. The first thing he takes note of, is the way Sylvanus and Lor'themar are practically reaching over the table trying to, he doesn't know  _ but _ would hazard a guess, strangle each other. Marris is at Sylvanus's side,  _ no surprise there _ , baring his teeth like and angry dog, yet not saying anything. Anduin is sitting at the head of the table, shrinking in his seat, looking as though he were wishing the ground would swallow him. He takes a nervous sip out of the cup in his hands, eyes darting between the two faculty heads as if watching a tennis match.

He hears humming and turns his head to see Voss, she appears to be buttering toast acting as though the verbal onslaught behind her doesn't exist. Sometimes he wishes he knew her secret.

“- I see your game Windrunner!”

Lor'themar,  _ ever  _ dramatic, points an accusing finger at the chemistry teacher, she snarls and childishly attempts to bite it. Thankfully Marris is on hand to pull her back.

“Don't think for a second that I can't see through you! I bet you planned this along!”

He seems heedless to her attempt to physically harm him, still pointing and shaking his hand at her theatrically.

Anduin sinks lower in his seat, face pale and eyes wide. Marris rolls his eyes and continues, with some difficulty, to reign Sylvanus in.

“Oh for the love of the Light! Stop bitching at me, and take your drama elsewhere! I don't get paid to deal with you and your paranoia shit!”

Sylvanus snarls venomously back, kicking her legs in a futile attempt to reach the blood elf.

“Don't think it has gone unnoticed that you have been trying to use  _ underhanded _ methods”

Saurfang frowns as Theron gestures to Anduin, the young man starts in surprise, barely saving his cup from the drama teacher's sudden arm sweep, he looks between the two warring heads with confusion. They haven't even noticed him yet, for a second he considers turning around and leaving but seeing Anduin looking so alone and afraid, pulls at him. Mentally cursing himself for being suckered by those blue eyes, he clears his throat loudly.

The effect would have been comical any other time but Saurfang has little patience as it is, these are grown ups he's supposed to be dealing with! The two faculty heads fall silent and all eyes, well  _ nearly _ all, Voss is now eating her toast, reading a magazine and still humming to herself,  _ off key _ he might add. Marris releases Sylvanus's waist and Anduin sits up straight, looking relieved to see him. He hears the stairwell door open and is greeted by Earthfury who takes one look at the room and about turns heading back down the stairs. Seems he's on his own here.

“ _ What _ is going on?”

He demands, voice loud and commanding. Sylvanus huffs and crosses her arms rather petulantly, while Lor'Themar straightens himself also huffing.

“I was informed this morning that I would be able to find you here. I am simply here to make sure that this  _ harpy _ -”

Lor'Themar gestures unashamedly to Sylvanus, who hisses back at him like an angry cat.

“Is not trying to influence you in your final budget decision”

Saurfang looks up to the ceiling once more, closing his eyes and counting to ten. This isn't happening is it? He opens his eyes...  _ no _ , not hallucinating.

“So you decided to come up here, and start... a fight? Harassing the science department?”

Saurfang just looks at Theron in confusion, why would the blood elf think he would change his mind?

“Well then”

The elf puffs out his chest angrily, eyes narrowing at the others in the room.

“Why exactly,  _ Headmaster _ , are you scheduled to be in the department all week?”

Saurfang just gapes at him, surely Lor'Themar is well aware that he is here due to last weeks 'Fire Alarm incident'... The man complained about it rather loudly and that was only at the  _ first  _ bell!

“My business here is not  _ your _ concern, Theron. In no way does my presence here have anything to do with the allocated department budget. If that is all, it would be best you left here.”

He feels proud of himself for keeping his tone level. If he's honest he would like nothing better than to knock both their heads together and throw them from a window, but unfortunately murder is illegal. He catches Sylvanus scowling at him and it takes him a moment to catch on,

“Oh and please do remember , we do not tolerate name calling here!”

He makes sure to level Sylvanus with the same look of disappointment that he gives Theron. Really though,  _ he _ should be given a medal for dealing with these two!

“Yes please do. You've lingered here long enough”

Ah, it seems Marris has reached his breaking point. The man shoots the drama teacher a rather sour glare, crossing his arms to match Sylvanus.

“I don't think _ you're  _ in any position to offer  _ me _ advice Marris!”

Theron says rather haughtily to the P.E teacher,  _ oh no _ , this could quickly get out of hand.

“Tell me are you _ still  _ using those arrows with the suction cup heads? How _ is _ that going?”

It seems Lor'Themar is getting himself on a roll, Marris's eyes narrow dangerously at him.

“Oh and I hear you are still using those... balls made of sponge, I bet the dodgeball team and the volleyball team are doing _ really _ well with that.”

Sylvanus moving as quick as the wind grabs Marris's shoulder as the forsaken man attempts to launch himself towards Theron. Anduin lets out a shocked squeak and Voss looks up from her magazine.

“Why don't you come closer and I will show you that those arrows are still effective!!!”

Marris is flailing wildly now, eyes flaming with rage. Saurfang clears his throat again but to his surprise no one responds.

“Oh  _ how quaint _ , don't think your temper tantrums will affect me! You don't scare me, and neither do your cardboard baseball bats!”

Anduin looks like he's ready to retreat under the table, Voss is just leaning back in her seat watching with amusement, what he would give to be in her shoes for a day. Sylvanus actually looks worried as she struggles with Marris.

“That's Enough!”

Saurfang hollers, he takes some small pleasure in the way they all jump. Sylvanus releases Marris who almost falls onto the table. Lor'Themar pales, and tries to hide the slight tremor in his frame by smoothing out his clothes. Voss has gone back to reading,  _ no surprise there _ , and Anduin peers up from his hiding place under the table.

“Will you all please desist, this is a school, not Fight Club!”

He glares at the three offenders. Marris has straightened himself casting a rather impressive death glare to Lor'Themar, who pretends not to notice.

“Now if that is you ,  _ quite  _ finished. Please leave.”

He gestures to the door, Lor'themar sniffs loudly and sulkily heads out, he casts a cold glare at Sylvanus before turning and giving Anduin the same treatment...  _ odd _ . Finally he leaves and Saurfang can't believe that it's only the morning. He slumps into a seat and rubs at his temples, the room stays blessedly silent and he can feel all eyes on him.

“I have Aspirin, if you want some”

Voss says pleasantly to him, he looks at her for a second, not surprised to see her looking carefree, he  _ really _ needs to find out her secret. He shakes his head, at this point a hammer would be welcome. Marris is still breathing hard, and he can see the way the man clenches his fists,  _ great _ just when he was doing so well, Thrall won't be pleased. Sylvanus puts a hand on his shoulder and casts Saurfang a scowl.

“Mr Saurfang, do you think we should go over my lesson plans?”

Anduin pipes up awkwardly from the other side of the table. Saurfang looks up and offers him a tired smile and slight nod. He gets up and follows the blond to his classroom.

He has to bite back a laugh when he sees the kitten poster on the door, it's very … Anduin. He can't help but be a little awed though as he looks around the room. The various posters make the room feel less dreary, it seems Anduin has made himself right at home. The young man fidgets slightly as he watches Saurfang, it looks as if he's almost embarrassed.

“I like what you've done with the place”

Saurfang says dryly, just glad to be out of that awkwardness. Anduin laughs a little at his attempt to break the ice.

“Well, I wanted it to feel like it was my space”

He beams back at Saurfang, and Varok can't help but feel pleased at his words. He watches as Anduin heads over to his desk, rummaging around in the drawer and coming back with a very tidy looking folder.

“I have the first period free, but you can come and help me set up the lab for the second period. We are doing the Alkali Metal experiments”

He hands Saurfang his notes, and he has to admit, Anduin is very organised. In fact he almost seems like a different person, he hasn’t stumbled over his words once.

“Well that sounds like it will most certainly be interesting, are you sure you want me helping you though? I am not exactly …  _ delicate _ ”

He grins as Anduin laughs, the blond shakes his head, eye glinting brightly.

“Well you can supervise, I don't think Ms Windrunner will be happy if we break any of the beakers”

Now it's Saurfang's turn to chuckle,  _ oh yes _ , Sylvanus would  _ never _ let him live that down. He continues to read over the blonds meticulous notes, raising a brow, some of this isn't in the curriculum, he decides to keep his mouth closed.  _ Let's see how this plays out first _ .

“Well then, shall we head up to the lab?”

Anduin chirps at him, shrugging on his lab coat and wearing it like a second skin. Saurfang smiles and gestures to the door,

“Lead the way then, Mr Wrynn”

He tries not to pay too much attention to the way Anduin's eyes widen, and his cheeks colour at his tone.  _ Nerves probably just hit him _ , he thinks a little bitterly following the blond out the door.

He actually enjoys helping Anduin set up in the lab, the little biology teacher zips about the room, like he owns it. He's laying out apparatus, preparing material, writing on the board and just chattering away. He smiles at it, feeling silly for worrying about how awful the day was going to be.

“Have you ever done this before?”

Anduin asks a little out of breath, no wonder, given the way he's been running around.

“Observed a teacher or helped set up the lab?”

He asks back, taking care to move the large basin to the demonstration table.

Anduin blinks at him for a moment before realising he wasn't very specific,

“I meant this lesson in particular, though I realise I should have specified in my question now”

He laughs a little sheepishly, and Saurfang can't help but feel at ease.

“No actually I haven't. Science classes have come on a long way since my time”

He offers lightly, not sure why Anduin wants to know.

“You're not _ that _ old surely-”

He laughs when he sees the look Saurfang is giving him, well it's somewhat reassuring to know Anduin doesn't think he's a fossil  _ just yet _ .

“Sorry. Well that means you'll be in for quite the experience then”

He chirps back, grinning cheekily at him.

“This is actually one of my favourite lessons, so I hope you don't judge me too harshly, I can get a little excited”

Saurfang arches a brow at him, and Anduin colours beautifully,

“What's that supposed to mean,  _ Headmaster _ ?”

Anduin asks back, his words sound offended but the grin on his face lets Saurfang know he's teasing.

“Well, I have it on good authority that you are prone to running and screaming down corridors”

He says keeping his tone and face deadpan. Anduin sputters for a moment, face going redder.

“That was one time! I believe the circumstances were quite different”

He pouts at Saurfang's smirk,

“What! They were!”

Saurfang can't help but laugh at his face, enjoying the way the blond sticks out his tongue.

“Well you two are having quite the moment”

Saurfang barely stops himself from thumping his head on the table as Anduin spins round.  _ Of course _ , things were actually going well, and like the harbinger of trouble that she is, Windrunner darkens the door.

She gives them her signature smirk, eyes suspiciously calculating, darting between them. Anduin tilts his head in confusion at her, and Saurfang lets out a sad sigh.

“Windrunner”

He says defeatedly, she grins wickedly at his tone, taking pleasure from his misery,  _ nothing new there. _

“Come now Headmaster, I was merely curious to the source of the ruckus, I wasn't expecting  _ you _ to be the cause that's all”

She says cooly, examining her nails in a show of feigned boredom. She looks around the room brow arched.

“I hope you found our equipment to your liking, it is  _ quite _ old so do take care”

Saurfang fights the urge to roll his eyes, she thinks she's being subtle but he can see through her.

“It's not that old, Ms Windrunner”

Anduin pipes up oblivious to her scheme, Saurfang cringes inwardly as she shoots the young man a cold glare.

“Now, now...  _ Wrynn _ . You don't need to sugarcoat the truth, he's a big orc, he can take it.”

Anduin just frowns in confusion and Saurfang feels a strong wave of sympathy for him.

“After all it must be quite sub par compared to Stormwind Academy's supplies”

Saurfang's eyes widened, he had never considered that before! Anduin is surely used to dealing with the best there is, but here it's a case of make do with what you have. He frowns deeply, not sure what he can say. Sylvanus grins triumphantly at him, it seems she hit her mark after all.

“Well, I mean having nice new beakers is great but these ones are fine, they get cleaned regularly, so it's not like it's a hindrance.”

Anduin says from beside him, he glances at the young man only to see him shrugging. It seems the condition of their equipment doesn't bother Anduin at all. Sylvanus scowls at the blond and he feels Anduin cringe beside him.

“Look Sylvanus, as I have told you countless times since we started back. I do not have the funds to replace everything in the labs”

He feels like a broken record right now,  _ surely _ she'll get the message this time and move on, he can hope. She simply rolls her eyes at them and heads back across the hall to her own classroom. Anduin jumps as the door slams shut.

“That was...”

Anduin says lamely looking at him with a shrug.

“Don't worry about it, she wouldn't be herself if she wasn't trying to get me to change my mind”

Saurfang sighs out, the little blond beside him frowns, looking nervously at the door and biting his bottom lip.

“It doesn't bother me.”

He says suddenly, turning back to look at Saurfang, his face is so honest that it steals his breath.

“Your beakers and test-tubes are just fine. I don't think there's a problem with them being older, Ms Voss gets them so clean, they practically look brand new”

Saurfang can't stop himself from patting Anduin's head and the young man blinks at him in surprise before smiling up at him. Before he can tell him how grateful he is, the bell rings.

“Are you ready to learn about Alkali metals, Mr Saurfang?”

Anduin asks brightly, eyes glittering with the smile he's giving. Saurfang can only nod.

Saurfang takes a seat in the corner where he can get a good view of the whole room. 1B file excitedly, a few of the students bid Anduin “Good morning” and a few took note of him, eyes curiously watching to see what he was doing there. Anduin is quick at getting them all settled.

“Good morning! As you can see the Headmaster is joining us today, he's just here to make sure I'm not going to blow you all up”

Saurfang arches a brow at Anduin, but the young man just grins and the class erupts into giggles. They quieten down quickly though as Anduin issues instructions, they eagerly collect safety goggles and return to their seats, books open, impatient for the lesson to start. Saurfang regards them with interest, it seems that they are rather fond of Anduin,  _ not that he can blame them _ , the young man seems to change before his eyes, instantly becoming more confident, and making himself the centre of attention. Anduin holds up a piece of Sodium, that he had so carefully cut earlier, and explains it's properties to the class, Saurfang watches them all rush to scribble notes, and Anduin waits patiently, before dropping the metal into the water. Saurfang can't help but find himself drawn in, as Anduin talks them through the reaction, Anduin explains that the Sodium will melt into a ball, which soon begins to fizz burning with an orange flame, which Anduin informs them is due to the Hydrogen gas being released. The class watches in awe as he repeats the experiment, this time without the commentary. Saurfang scribbles some notes into the notepad he had brought, to fill in the paperwork he would have to do later. He soon forgets about it as Anduin moves on to Lithium next, Saurfang craning from his seat to watch, transfixed by the young man before him. The bell rings, breaking the spell, the children, due to get their first break of the day, actually groan!

“Can we do this again on Thursday?”

One of the boys asks hopefully, Saurfang hides a smile at how desperate he sounds.

Anduin smiles and shakes his head,

“Sorry Sa'nan, labs are being used by other classes throughout the week”

The boy lets out a disappointed groan, sadly putting his books away.

“On the plus side, we can finally look at those Sunflower seeds, they should have begun to sprout!”

There's a ripple of excitement and Saurfang raises a brow, he doesn't remember  _ that _ being part of the curriculum. He looks down at his own notepad surprised to see he's barely written down anything. It seems Anduin is very pleasant to listen to.

After the last of the students have filed out, Anduin turns to Saurfang with an apologetic smile,

“I hope it wasn't too all over the place, I tried to reign myself in a little”

Saurfang just blinks in surprise, he hadn't even noticed, so engrossed in Anduin's voice, the way he moved his hands, the way he wrote on the board and took questions, was he, that he hadn't even made notes of his own. He clears his throat to hide his own embarrassment,

“Oh not at all, I feel like I learned something new”

Anduin grins at him with a look of mischief in his eyes,

“And you said you were old”

He laughs musically at Saurfang's baffled expression,

“Well you  _ know _ what they say Mr Saurfang.”

Saurfang shakes his head, not quite sure of what Anduin means.

“You can't teach an old dog new tricks...  _ So _ if you learned something new, can't be old”

Saurfang bursts out laughing at that, it seems Anduin has some sass in him after all, the blond just laughs with him, clearly pleased with himself. Saurfang flicks his forehead lightly,

“That's quite risky. Sassing the man who holds your future in his hands”

Saurfang waves his notebook teasingly at Anduin and the blond just laughs,

“Consider it your first warning, Mr Wrynn. You'll need to watch yourself, the naughty step is no laughing matter”

They clean up the lab in comfortable silence, every now and then snickering at each other. Saurfang feels younger for a change, maybe Eitrigg was on to something.

They head down to the break room, Anduin babbling the whole way about a documentary he watched on Saturday night. Saurfang just listens happily, enjoying hearing the youth's voice. They hear cheering in the break room and walk in to find Sylvanus and Baine setting up a new microwave.

“Just be sure that all utensils stay  _ out _ of the microwave”

Sylvanus states, glancing at Baine, who's ears have flattened to his head in embarrassment.

“Ah! Headmaster, joining us  _ mere  _ mortals here?”

Sylvanus turns to him with a sharp smirk, and Saurfang rolls his eyes at her. Anduin has made his way over to Baine and the two seem to be talking about something funny, given the way Anduin is animatedly moving about. Saurfang just makes his way to the kettle, coffee would be good right now. He can't help but notice that Marris is missing... Well, as long as he hasn't tried to run Lor'Themar over with his car,  _ again, _ he doesn't care. A silent Marris is a good Marris as far as he's concerned.

“That lab went well didn't it?”

Saurfang almost throws his mug, as he turns to stare at Ms Voss, she seems to be unaware of how close she came to being drenched with hot coffee.

“Wrynn is very good in the lab, and so helpful. I barely have to do any cleaning after him.”

She smiles up at Saurfang taking her own mug of coffee and sits herself beside Earthfury. He can't help but smile at her words, Anduin is very tidy and considerate, can't fault him there, he should make a note of that for his paperwork.

“So, now that you have seen the  _ squalor _ we have to work in, have you reconsidered changing your budget?”

Straight to the point as always, Sylvanus never misses a beat it seems. Saurfang shoots her a glare, as he sits across from her.

“I think 'squalor' is an exaggeration, Windrunner”

Saurfang isn't going to play her game, there is nothing she can throw at him to sway his mind.

She leans back, like a cat in the sun, sly smirk on her face.

“ _ If only _ Wrynn had had access to larger quantities of Alkali metals...”

She trials off with a sigh. Saurfang frowns, Anduin would have been able to explain better and demonstrate more wouldn't he? Instead of being limited to two demonstrations, with very small pieces of metal ... His eyes wander over to the biology teacher, he's by the kettle blowing on a mug of tea. Anduin would never tell him this though, the young man is far too polite and kind. After working in Stormwind Academy, this place must seem very... underwhelming. He rubs absently at his chest, trying not to let it show that Sylvanus may have hit a sore point. Her expression hasn't changed but he sees the way her eyes have followed his own to Anduin.

“He actually  _ does _ have potential.  _ Shame, _ he won't be able to achieve it under these conditions”

She almost sounds sincere if it wasn't for the small glint in her eyes. Saurfang is about to respond when she makes a show of checking her watch,

“Oh dear, is that the time? I have a lab to set up myself. At least  _ I _ can do so quietly.”

She smirks wickedly at him, and leaves the room. Anduin has gone red again, no doubt her last little dig had caught him off guard.

The bell rings, signalling the start of the third period. If he remembers correctly Anduin has class 2B. They make their way to Anduin's class, and the young man offers him his desk, which Saurfang can help but notice is the best vantage point in the room. Anduin is writing on the board as the class file in, once again Saurfang sees the curious glances being sent his way, and he smiles back reassuringly. Once Anduin is sure everyone is in, he closes the door and takes the register.

“I suppose you've all noticed that Mr Saurfang is with us today.”

Anduin says casually, the class are watching him now with rapt attention, as if he's a tiger in the zoo.

“He's just here, to make sure I am doing my job, so don't worry and just be your usual selves”

Anduin is so calm and reassuring, Saurfang is surprised to find his posture relaxing, just like the students.

“So today we are going to be talking about light1”

Anduin starts excitedly, the class titters at this announcement looking around eagerly. Anduin makes his way over to the desk, he goes into the drawer pulling out a plastic bag.

“I thought, the best way to start is with a little demonstration”

The blond walks to the back of the class, and Saurfang smiles slightly as the students all turn in their seats, focusing solely on Anduin. He closes the blinds before walking back to the front and turning off the lights. With the lights off, some chattering breaks out amongst the class.

“Sir. If we are learning about light, why have you made it dark?”

A young troll asks, face a mask of confusion. Anduin smiles kindly,

“I'm glad you asked Tasi.”

The class falls silent waiting for the explanation, Anduin rummages in the plastic bag on his desk. Saurfang makes a surprised face when the young man pulls out a prism and a flashlight.

“You see-”

He shines the flashlight through the prism, grinning at the surprised gasps from the class.

“The best way to show how light works, is in the dark”

Anduin makes a show of pointing out the different colours, he excitedly explains that white light is made up of red, blue and green light. He answers so many questions with ease, drawing colour charts on the board, that once again Saurfang is transfixed. Anduin's voice is melodious and soothing, he takes every question seriously and has a real talent for remembering names. The class, he had been told by a few other teachers, were supposedly one of the rowdier classes and yet not one of them has so much put a hair out of place. Perhaps Anduin could give some of the others lessons. He tries to make more of an effort to take notes, but feels that writing, 'beautiful' would not be deemed appropriate. Beautiful is an understatement though, as he watches the way Anduin comes alive, it's like he was made to teach. It makes Saurfang curious as to why someone so talented would come here, he wonders how to broach the subject with Anduin.

Anduin's fourth period class is 1E, which Anduin informs him is his most well behaved class. Given the last two he's witnessed Saurfang is expecting literal angels to fly through the door. The students in class are doing a follow up of the Alkali Metal lab. Anduin quizzes them on the different flame colours and what metal has which reaction. The students are keen and Saurfang is surprised at the level of participation. Anduin manages to get all of the students to answer out at least once. He seems to know the class well, helping the shyer members to find their voices. He decided they should have a group quiz dividing the class into small teams. Saurfang finds the method odd, but he can see the merit in it. It's a good way to cover less exciting material and keep the class from growing bored. He smiles and shakes his head at the end of the class, when Anduin presents them with a tub of sweets and tells the students to take one on their way out.

“So  _ that's _ your secret”

Saurfang gasps with mock offence.

“You bribe them!”

Anduin lets out more chime like laughter, shaking his head at Saurfang. He meets the orc's eyes and Saurfang's breath hitches slightly at the devious look that has appeared on the blond's face.

“Would you like a sweet Headmaster? It might make my report... easier to write”

Anduin makes a show of winking at him, and he's glad that orc's don't blush the same as humans because what that look does to him...

He puts a hand over his heart dramatically,

“Mr Wrynn, I hope you aren't trying to bribe the Headmaster”

He reaches out and takes a sweet, winking back at the young man and feeling pleased at the blush on his face.

“That's a sure way to end up on the naughty step, you're on thin ice now”

Saurfang teases him, just when had they gotten comfortable enough to joke like this?

“Ok, in all seriousness, is there a naughty step?”

Anduin asks suddenly, head tilted, adorably, nose wrinkling in an attempt to stop the smile he desperately wants to smile breaking out on his face. Saurfang pretends to give the question consideration.

“There used to be.”

He begins gravely, shaking his head, inwardly grinning as those blue eyes widen.

“It disintegrated though. It couldn't keep up with the influx, I mean I was constantly sending Windrunner, Marris, Theron, Hellscream and sometimes-”

he drops his voice to a whisper,

“Sometimes I had to send Eitrigg too”

Anduin just stares at him for a moment, and Saurfang does his best not to let his lips twitch. Finally it becomes too much and he snorts out a laugh. Anduin grabs his sides,

“Ok that was very nearly believable.”

He wipes away tears of mirth, face rosy and practically glowing. Saurfang is about to add more when Anduin's stomach lets out a loud rumble.

“Ah, I suppose that's our cue to eat lunch”

Anduin laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Saurfang shakes his head fondly, he rises and opens the door gesturing for the blond to go through.

As soon as they enter the staff room, the room falls quiet.  _ Great _ , Saurfang thinks to himself,  _ what now _ ? Sylvanus raises both eyebrows in surprise, eyes roaming over Anduin,

“Don't you two make  _ quite _ the picture”

She muses, Baine sighs turning back to collect his food from the microwave and Earthfury scowls at her. Anduin's eyes widen in surprise and he starts fidgeting with his shirt.

“Yes they do”

Voss cuts in, unaware of the tense atmosphere. Several pairs of eyes stare at her incredulously, as if they can't believe she didn't get it was supposed to be a nasty joke. She looks around the room and just shrugs, putting in earphones and flicking through her magazine. If Anduin gets any redder Saurfang worries he may combust,

“I'll be down in my office for the hour. Try  _ not  _ to kill each other while I'm gone, or at least do it off school grounds. I have enough paperwork”

Saurfang turns to leave, surprised at the look of disappointment on Anduin's face. Surely he won't want the others telling Sanguinar that he's getting too close to the old orc? He debates with himself for a moment, it's not like he actually has anything to eat, so he could stay here, but is it worth having Sylvanus pick on Anduin to annoy him?

“Uh, Mr Saurfang?”

He blinks back to awareness, looking down at Anduin, the blond is biting his bottom lip again, and Saurfang does his best not to stare,

“There's something I actually wanted to talk to you about... would you mind if I joined you?”

_ Well _ it seems the decision has been taken out of his hands, he stares dumbly for a moment before nodding. He suddenly feels worried, what does Anduin want to talk to him about? And privately too!

“Let me just heat my lunch and I will be ready to go”

Anduin says, suspiciously perky, as he scurries over to the fridge putting his little tupperware dish in the microwave and standing with his back to the rest of them. Saurfang notices the way the others, except Voss, are looking at each other in varying degrees of surprise and confusion, well it seems no one else knows what Anduin wants to talk about either. He's not sure if it should reassure him or worry him more.The microwave 'pings' startling him from his thoughts and Anduin runs over to him, waving to Baine and Firepaw as he heads out the door.

They walk back to his office in companionable silence, the little blond has a smile on his face as he struggles to match Saurfang's stride. Saurfang holds the office door open for him and smiles as the young man takes a seat making himself comfortable. Saurfang sinks into his own chair, waiting for the blond to say something. Anduin just stares back... _ strange _ .

“So what did you want to talk about?”

Saurfang asks, trying to keep his tone casual. Anduin blinked owlishly at him for a moment before looking a little...  _ chagrinned? _

“Oh... that. I eh, didn't actually want to talk about anything in particular. I just didn't want to stay there... with them.”

He fidgets with his fingers, eyes alternating between looking at Saurfang and the desk. Saurfang just gapes at him.

“Well I guess that's not entirely true”

The biology teacher seems to have mistaken his expression for an accusation.

“I guess I didn't want you to eat on your own, I wanted to … gosh this is hard, I wanted to stay with you”

Anduin is so red now that Saurfang is worried he might overheat. He tries to process what Anduin has said. He wanted to eat with him? The confession has his stomach doing flips, he does his best to remain cool.

“That's fine, for a moment there I thought you were about to tell me your deepest, darkest secret”

Saurfang puts his hand over his heart in a show of relief. Anduin snorts out a laugh at him, face starting to return to its natural colour.

“What have you got there then?”

Saurfang motions to the tub Anduin has clutched to his chest.

“Oh these are leftover Lotus Buns!”

Anduin chirps excitedly, Saurfang frowns, didn't he go out with Sanguinar on Friday?

“Will those still be good, it's been a few days hasn't it?”

Saurfang cringes at his tone, he sounds like a worried mother! Anduin is blinking at him in confusion before realisation washes over his expression'

“Oh no, they were so good, I went back last night and ordered some to take away. Have you ever tried them?”

Anduin looks up at him, eyes shining with delight. Saurfang shakes his head, unable to form words at the moment. Anduin's eyes widen in disbelief.

“You've never tried Lotus Buns!?”

Saurfang chuckles and shakes his head again,

“No, can't say that I have. Haven't really tried Pandaren food at all if I'm honest”

It seems he said the wrong thing, judging by the way Anduin's eyes almost pop out of his head and the way his jaw falls slack.

“You've never tried....  _ are _ you serious!?”

Anduin's eyes have narrowed, and he's searching his face, looking for any trace of a lie. Saurfang just laughs at his reaction, sliding his hand under Anduin's jaw and gently tapping it shut.

“ _ Ah _ , my greatest shame. I just never had time for it I guess”

The next thing he knows Anduin has speared a bun onto his fork and is now waving it about in front of Saurfang's face.He leans back, trying not to go cross eyed staring at the bun, he furrows his brows in confusion at Anduin. Surely Sanguinar wouldn't be pleased to know Anduin is trying to feed him his lunch?

“You have to try this! I'm not taking no for an answer”

Anduin continues to hold the bun out, and Saurfang raises a brow at him.

“Are you going to spoon feed me it?”

It's meant as a joke, but seeing the way Anduin's face flushes crimson, has him feeling bold, and he leans forward and bites off a piece of the bun. He smirks at the way Anduin's breath hitches and his eyes go round. Chewing on the bun, he doesn't find it unpleasant, but it is a little sweet for his liking.

“Not bad, but I don't think I could eat as many as you've got in there”

He teases Anduin, the young man raises a brow at him almost defiantly,

“Your criticism has no effect on me. I can't take it seriously given that this is the first time you've tried Pandaren food”

Anduin sticks out his tongue taking a bun from his tub and eating it with his hand, he still has his fork in Saurfang's face, and realising the man won't back down, Saurfang takes it from the fork and eats it. Anduin looks rather pleased.

“So, what  _ do _ you eat?”

Anduin asks, after eating another bun. His eyes flicker around the room questioningly.

“I haven't seen you get anything out”

He adds as an afterthought.

_ Ah _ , Saurfang frowns slightly, he's not sure how to handle this line of conversation. He doesn't really eat if he's honest, hasn't sat down and made himself a proper meal since his son died. If it hadn't been for Eitrigg's constant mothering he would probably have withered away years ago.

“Oh I don't really do lunch”

He says, hoping it will stop the conversation. Anduin frowns looking at him for a moment with a look he can't quite decipher.

“Mr Saurfang. Are you saying that you don't eat lunch ever, or just today?”

There's something in those eyes that call for honesty and he curses them mentally.

“I don't eat lunch ever. Well unless I am forced to”

He's finding it hard to keep eye contact, looking anywhere that isn't the blond in front of him. Unfortunately his eyes decide to land on the picture of his son.

“Who's that?”

Anduin asks gently, expression softening. He looks at Anduin, attempting to keep the sadness off his face, he's obviously failed judging by the youths expression.

“That's my son... he... he is no longer with us”

He clenches his jaw hard, and is surprised when he feels Anduin's hand on his own.

“Sorry Mr Saurfang, I didn't mean to bring it up”

He offers Anduin a small smile, letting him know he isn't angry.

“No it's fine, it happened a long time ago”

There's understanding in those blue eyes that surprises him, has Anduin experienced loss to. He wants to ask but doesn't know how.

“I lost my father a while ago, he never got to see me graduate, or get my first post...”

His eyes are distant and Saurfang understands that desire, it seems Anduin has his own regrets.

“I'm sure he would have been proud”

Saurfang hears himself blurt, cursing his own stupidity. Anduin just looks at him in shock before a warm smile spreads on his face.

“I hope so”

He says softly, he runs his thumb over Saurfang's hand, absently it seems, his eyes look distant but Saurfang finds the contact... nice.

“Anduin?”

He feels now may be the best time to ask, the young man snaps back to attention, eyes focused on him.

“Why did you apply here? I mean wouldn't you have been happier at Stormwind Academy?”

He hates the way his voice sounds weak to his own ears. Anduin seems to be mulling the question over in his head though.

“Stormwind Academy is run by my... well he's my godfather. I didn't stay there because I didn't want to feel I had gotten the job because of  _ who _ I was. If I'm honest they may have better resources and more money invested, but the atmosphere just wasn't for me”

He looks down at the desk, and Saurfang just stares, his mouth in an 'o' shape. Anduin looks back up at him,

“It was all about results. I understand that results are important but it felt that they were so focused on success that they were quick to dismiss those not keeping up with their standards. Some of those kids were bright, they just needed a little extra help is all. I applied here, well because Orgrimmar is the opposite. I feel like what I do here makes a difference... if that makes sense”

Anduin looks away embarrassedly, and Saurfang covers his small hand with his own much larger hand.

“I think I understand. It actually makes me feel worse about what I said to you... I'm glad you decided to come here”

He feels awkward being so open with another person, Anduin meets his eyes again, and there's something there, something familiar but he just can't recall. They just sit there staring at each other, Anduin's lips part and then it's shattered, by a knock on the door.

Anduin turns to the door, eyes wide and Saurfang lets out a small groan. He hears Anduin giggle and shoots him a half hearted glare.

“Come in”

He says, trying not to sound resigned. The door opens and Eitrigg pops his head in, his eyes widen in surprise upon seeing Anduin there.

“Oh, sorry. I was just wanting to check how you were getting on, Windrunner said you had come back to your office, she failed to mention you weren't alone though”

Saurfang narrows his eyes as he sees the glint of mischief in his friend's eyes. Eitrigg stares at the tupperware dish sitting between him and Anduin on the desk, Saurfang is sure that mentally the other orc is wiggling his eyebrows.

“It seems you are in good hands though, so I shall take my leave and catch up with you after hours”

He gives them both a warm smile and Saurfang knows he's going to pay for this later. Anduin turns back to him as the door closes,

“He seems nice”

Of course Anduin would think that,  _ if only _ he knew the half of it. Anduin holds the dish out to him.

“Guess I'm going to have to share”

He puts a hand to his forehead doing his best overly dramatic face,

“ _ Oh the injustice _ , I guess you'll just have to owe me more Lotus Buns”

Saurfang raises a brow as he takes another bun out of the tub, chewing it slowly.

“I don't even know where this place is, so good luck with that”

He says evenly, taking another bun, lips twitching at the way Anduin squints at him.

“Oh no! You aren't getting out of it that easily. You  _ will  _ buy me more buns, even if I have to drive you there myself”

Anduin says crossing his arms and putting on his best serious face. Saurfang's eyes widened at his words. Take him there himself? Doesn't he know what that sounds like?

“Won't Sanguinar mind?”

Saurfang asks, feeling a little guilty, after all Anduin is kind of taken. Anduin just looks at him for a moment.

“I don't think so, it's not like she has dibs on the place or anything, I mean I went back last night so I don't think she'd care”

Anduin eats another bun, making what almost sounds like purring noises, as he savours it.

“I mean she told me Mr Firepaw showed her the place, so by that logic shouldn't  _ he _ be the one that minds?”

Anduin just looks at him with a shrug and Saurfang tries to piece together what Firepaw has to do with anything.

The bell rings again and Saurfang's eyes widen, is that the time? He goes to stand but notices that Anduin hasn't moved.

“Oh, sorry Monday is my lazy day, I have a free period now, not needed back up there till last period.”

He halves the last bun and holds one half out to Saurfang, he can't help but laugh at the childish move and sits back down.

“Oh sorry, unless you have something you need to do, I can go if you want”

Anduin says hurriedly, looking at Saurfang almost apologetic. Saurfang shakes his head,

“No, I am all yours for the day”

He feels his ego swell a little at the way Anduin's face reddens at his words. Though he doesn't seem offended or disgusted. Has he possibly misread the whole situation?

“You don't have a lot of stuff in here”

Anduin says suddenly looking around the office, he seems to catch himself looking at Saurfang sheepishly,

“I mean that you don't have a lot of personal stuff in here”

Saurfang frowns looking over the office, it's true for a place that he spends so much time in, the only things that make it his own are his name on the door and the photo of his son he keeps on the desk.

“I guess I never really thought about it”

Saurfang admits, if he's honest he has always used work as a means to escape as a way to not have to think about his losses. He rubs his chest, eyes downcast. He suddenly feels like he could use a drink.

“Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it's your space and not my business”

Anduin offers him a smile to show he's happy to let it drop, and he's never been so grateful to someone as he is at this moment. He can only offer Anduin a weak smile and a small nod, hoping that the young man understands.

“I tell you what, you can buy me those replacement buns on Saturday”

Anduin says determinedly, he points a finger at Saurfang eyes narrowing,

“Don't think I'm going to let this slide, Lotus Buns are sacred to me. Just so you don't try to pull a fast one give me your phone number”

Saurfang just stares,  _ what just happened? _ One minute he's having a moment of self loathing and the next, the object of his affections is demanding his number?

“I... What?”

_ Nice _ .  _ Real smooth _ . He tells himself, he is still shocked by the turn of events.

“Oh, I didn't mean to sound so bossy... You don't have to... it's ...”

Anduin starts stuttering, his face has lost all colour and it's quite a shock to behold.

“No! I just wasn't expecting it is all”

Saurfang hastily tries to recover, he pats down his pockets, pulling out his phone, which he hands over to Anduin.

“Go ahead put in your number”

The little biology teacher beams at him, and eagerly begins typing in his number, tongue poking out as he concentrates. Is this actually happening? Anduin makes a pleased sound and texts himself from Saurfang's mobile. He hands it back carefully and rises from his seat,

“I have a couple of things I need to set up for my last class, do you want to help or will you just meet me up there?”

Anduin smiles easily at him, and Saurfang knows there's no pressure.

“Actually if you don't mind, I'm going to start typing up that report. I'll be up before the bell though”

He replies, gratified by the blond's nod. He waves to Saurfang and closes the door gently as he leaves. Saurfang leans back in his seat and lets out a breath.

He wasn't entirely honest with Anduin, he wasn't going to type up his report, no he just needed some time to himself. He stares at the wall, letting the tension leave his body. It's been a while since he really spoke to someone (who wasn't Eitrigg or Thrall) about his son, not that they had really talked about him, but still it was a big step for him. He scrubs a hand down his face, what is he going to do? He's going to have to go with Anduin on Saturday, what the hell is he supposed to do with him? Will he just be buying replacement buns and leaving or will Anduin want to eat them at the restaurant? Is this a date or some cruel punishment? His head is spinning and the headache he felt building that morning is starting to rear its head. He massages temples, he needs to focus, his mouth is dry and he searches his desk drawer, disappointed to only find a bottle of water... typical Eitrigg. He drinks the water grudgingly, at least his mouth isn't dry. He's mindful to keep an eye on the time, he doesn't want to show up late now, what kind of example would he be setting there? He stands stretching out his limbs, a quick walk around the school will clear his mind. He closes the door carefully behind him, and heads out.

His walk didn't take him very long, he found himself craving more of Anduin's presence and so he found himself back on the second floor. He leans in the doorframe watching the young man reading a sheeting and counting, are those sweets? He notices the wrappers in the bin, that would be a yes then. Anduin counts out sweets into little bags leaving them on the desks. Just what is he planning? Saurfang smiles when he hears Anduin humming to himself, at least he can keep a tune better than Voss. He clears his throat gently, smirking at the way the young man jumps, he turns to look at Saurfang with a small scowl,

“Are you trying to compete with Ms Voss? Who will give Anduin heart failure first?”

Saurfang grins at him, enjoying the way Anduin feels comfortable enough to banter with him.

“That  _ would _ be quite the loss”

Saurfang says sombrely, feigning sadness as he enters the room.

Anduin pouts at him, pretending to be offended at his sarcasm,

“You say that now, but I bet you'd be the first one to miss me”

Anduin shoots back, tongue sticking out at him. Saurfang pauses, well he's not wrong, he would definitely miss him.

“Oh I don't know, I think Windrunner would be at your funeral, demanding you to get back and finish the third years prelims”

Saurfang says brightly, amused at the shudder that ripples through the blond.

“I could see that”

He says seriously, eyes wide as he imagines the scenario. He returns to putting bags of sweets on the last couple of desks.

“So  _ what are _ you up to?”

Saurfang ask, peering at the bag curiously, Anduin grins handing him a bag,

“Oh, you'll see, but a magician doesn't reveal his tricks before the show”

Anduin sings songs as he checks his emails, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Oh I see. Am I part of the show then?”

Saurfang holds up the bag looking at Anduin expectantly. The biology teacher laughs and nods,

“Participation is everything you know”

Before he can ask what exactly he means the bell rings. Saurfang takes the offered teacher's seat watching with amusement as class 3C make their way in. A few of them looked at him with what looked like fear. He can't help but smirk a little, hopefully his presence means they'll behave for Anduin. Once the last few stragglers have moseyed their way in, Anduin closes the door. A few of them are rustling at the bags on their desks. Anduin clears his throat.

“I know you are all aware of the fact that there are bags of sweets on your desks, please do not open them yet. They are important to today's lesson”

Saurfang notices the way a few of them continue to play with the bags, but no one opens them, that's progress.

“I suppose you are all aware that the Headmaster is joining us today-”

“Are you getting investigated sir!?”

A blood elf boy,  _ ah _ Melleron, if he recalls correctly interrupts Anduin.

“No, that's not what this is-”

“Are you getting fired sir?”

He's cut off again, this time by a well known face at this point, Gesold.

“No, I'm not getting fired, Mr Saurfang is just here to observe that is all”

Anduin keeps his composure and Saurfang is impressed at how calm he is.

“We didn't do  _ anything _ !”

A voice from the back pipes up from the back of the class, another well known face, Enbet.

“No one is getting in to trouble, _ unless _ they keep shouting out”

Anduin says calmly, there's a small buzz around the class but they fall quiet.

“Thank you, so today we are going to be looking at the structure of DNA, we're going to make our own helix with those bags of sweets, so if you'll all look forward, let's begin”

Saurfang raises his brow, clever, very clever. There's no practical for the DNA module in the curriculum but it seems his new biology teacher is quite inventive and has come up with his own, he scribbles a note down to add to his report. If this goes well he might speak to Baine and make it part of future lessons. It's risky giving 3C a practical, most teachers would have gone for something safe. Anduin shoots him a look and he realises he's supposed to be following too, he opens his bag taking the liquorice laces and arranging them as instructed. There are a few hitches in the lesson, two of the boys decide to throw jelly beans at each other, but Anduin is quick to shut them down. One student eats most of their bag and Anduin scolds them, telling them they will just have to watch. He has a good way of dealing with them, a few of the ones he'd expect to act out are actually getting involved and following nicely. It's a nice surprise and Saurfang adds more notes. The bell rings and Anduin smiles.

“Ok, now that we are done, you can eat your DNA models”

There's a small cheer that sweeps over the class and they pack up and leave without a fuss.

“There's that bribery again”

Saurfang smirks from his place at the desk, he eats a jelly bean unabashedly. Anduin does his best 'who me?' face, the perfect picture of innocence.

“Headmaster, I would  _ never _ ”

He gasps, stealing one of Saurfang's midget gems, smirking at his shocked expression.

Saurfang shakes his head at Anduin's antics,

“You think you know a person”

Anduin just laughs at him, face going that delightful rosy colour that just suits him so well.

“So, do I make the grade or am I for the chopping block?”

Anduin asks, sitting on the desk helping himself to another sweet. Saurfang purses his lips, he rests his chin in his hand just staring at Anduin.

“Hmmm that's a hard one, I shall have to look over my notes and let you know at a later date”

He keeps his face straight for about the whole of ten seconds before his lips twitch upward taking in Anduin's face.

“That wasn't funny, I thought you were serious there for a minute, after I did my best to impress, look I even wore my lucky socks”

Anduin pulls his trouser leg up slightly revealing black socks with little gold lions embroidered on to them. Saurfang arches a brow at him,

“Lions,  _ really _ ?”

He laughs at Anduin's affront. The younger man swivels to face him, eyes serious,

“Lions are noble and majestic, so don't give me that”

Anduin pokes him in the chest, if he's trying to be intimidating, he's failing  _ horribly _ . Saurfang gives him his best unimpressed look, shaking his head,

“That was just sad. That was more kitten than lion”

Anduin just gapes at him for a moment, tips of his ears going red,

“That sounded dangerously close to name calling Mr Saurfang, can't have  _ you _ breaking your own rules now”

Anduin looks smug and Saurfang rolls his eyes in his best imitation of Sylvanus. Anduin giggles into his hand.

“ _ My _ don't you two look nice and cosy”

And she's back. Saurfang looks past Anduin to see Sylvanus leaning on the door frame, smirking at them. Anduin turns to stare, hand still holding his trouser leg up, sock still visible. She looks at him, eyebrow raised,

“I'm afraid to ask. Maybe you two are a little  _ too _ cosy”

She laughs as Saurfang gapes at her, is  _ nothing _ sacred in this place? Does she just lurk waiting to interrupt them at the wrong time?

“Is there something you needed?”

He asks her coldly, making it clear that her interruption was not welcome. She raises a brow at him.

“What, I can't walk past my own department's classrooms?”

She asks, trying to sound inconspicuous, but Saurfang isn't buying it.

“You can.  _ But you're not, _ so what are you after?”

Anduin is looking between them, it gives him the feeling of deja vu from this morning.

“I simply wanted to enquire as to how my newest staff member did on his first observation.”

She puts her head over her heart in an act of concern, he fights the urge to roll his eyes at her, he notices Anduin looking surprised. No! Don't fall for it, he wants to shout.

“He did fine Sylvanus. You'll get the details in the report.”

He says tiredly. Anduin smiles at him, and he can't help but smile back. Sylvanus pretends to gag at the door, but thankfully leaves. Suddenly Anduin's class phone rings, he frowns slightly but answers it.

“Hello, Mr Wrynn speaking”

He frowns at the reply, a small crease appearing in his brow, his eyes dart to Saurfang.

“Yes he is here, hang on one minute and I'll put him on”

He moves the phone away from his ear, hand covering the mouthpiece.

“It's Mr Stormrage, he says it's urgent”

Anduin hands him the phone and sits quietly looking at the board. Saurfang takes the phone feeling a little surprised, what could Stormrage be calling him about?

“Hello, Saurfang here”

He says down the phone, waiting for a reply.

“Ah good, look I don't know how to say this, but we have a situation and I think it's best you come and see for yourself. I'll meet you at the bottom of the science tower in five minutes”

Before Saurfang can answer, there's the tell tale click of the other phone hanging up. He sighs, putting Anduin's phone back down. Just what fresh hell awaits him? He gives Anduin an apologetic smile, ruffling his hair out of instinct.

“It seems I am needed elsewhere. Thank you for today though, I think it was the least stressful day I have had for quite some time.”

He smiles at the ways Anduin's eyes soften towards him. He nods to Saurfang and gives a smile,

“Today wasn't bad for me either, even if I did have to share my Lotus Buns”

Saurfang chuckles at him and walks him to the door 

“I'll see you tomorrow?”

Anduin asks, and Saurfang can't help but melt at how cute his unsure face is. Unfortunately tomorrow he is observing Sylvanus, but he can see him in passing.

“Of course, be safe now”

He ruffles blond hair gently again and heads down the stairs. He sees the grim look on Stormrage's face, and knows it's going to be a long night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it felt a little, long but I wanted it t flow nicely into the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


	8. A Favour You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saurfang deals with the aftermath of yesterday's events, while observing a scheming chemistry teacher, lusting over a biology teacher and trying not to end up with a sexual harassment charge.
> 
> For Anduin, it seems everyone wants a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. I hit a bit of a slump and I'm hopefully out of it now. This chapter might be a bit, well rubbish, but bear with me, it will get better.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Anduin pulls up at school the next morning, parking in his usual spot. He removes his seatbelt and stares at his bag, fidgeting with his fingers as he internally debates with himself. Since they now had a new replacement microwave, Anduin had wasted no time in making his favourite lasagne specifically, so he could bring the leftovers with him for lunch, today though he had an extra portion... one could say it was orc sized even.  _ Was he overstepping? _ He wondered briefly, teeth worrying his lip, Saurfang had told him he never ate lunch and yet Anduin had been all but compelled last night to make sure to bring extras. Would Saurfang mistake his gesture for pity? Yesterday had told him quite a lot about the Headmaster, it seems that they had a similar experience with loss, though Anduin had seen how lost the orc had looked, how vulnerable, and he had  _ hated it _ . Had hated himself for bringing it up,  _ how _ could he have missed the signs!? Anduin sighs to himself, so tempted to just let his head hit the steering wheel. Yesterday had been a funny kind of day though, he had been so anxious about Saurfang being there through all his classes, worried that the orc would see him and all his faults and insecurities, and just fire him on the spot. Yet, it had not been like that at all, the day had been fairly easy. His cheeks redden as he thinks how much he had enjoyed it, would like to enjoy it out with school. He puts his hands in his blazer pocket, feeling his phone and blushing harder, he has Saurfang's number! He had lain on his bed last night, phone clutched to his chest just rolling around making rather high-pitched sounds. Valeera _ had _ been right, speaking of which he was supposed to meet her this morning.

She wasn't hard to find, as she was leaning outside by the school entrance, she offered him a grin as he approached.

“So how'd it go? I want  _ all _ the details!”

She latches onto his arm, an almost juvenile attempt to prevent him trying to run away, Anduin just rolled his eyes at her good naturedly. He gives a small yelp as her elbow nudges his ribs playfully, he was beginning to regret telling her about yesterday now.

“Come on Anduin! You can't just tell me you got his number and then leave it at that!”

She whines almost petulantly at his side and Anduin can't help but laugh at her.

“You're making a big deal out of nothing Valeera”

She stops suddenly in her tracks, causing him to stumble since they were still attached. Anduin turns his head about to ask her what her deal was, but was silenced by her rather stunned expression.

“ _ Nothing _ !?”

She practically shrieks at him and Anduin is grateful that there isn't anyone else in the school foyer to hear her.

“Anduin Wrynn, you have managed to get Varok Saurfang’s, scratch that, t _ he guy you like _ , phone number and you're telling me it's nothing!”

She throws her hands up, almost smacking Anduin's head with them in the process. Anduin just gapes at her eyes darting around making sure no one else was around. He was really beginning to regret telling her about his... infatuation at their Friday dinner.

“Valeera keep your voice down”

He hisses at her frantically, half expecting everyone to appear and laugh at him for punching above his weight. Valeera just rolls her eyes, but she stares at him expectantly.

“Sorry, but  _ come on _ ! So when are you going on your first date then?”

She has thankfully lowered her voice and Anduin relaxes, he fidgets with his fingers again, eyes moving to the side. He wouldn't say it was a date, he hadn't  _ exactly _ asked Saurfang out... he had rather demanded the orc come with him.  _ Oh, dear! _ Was Saurfang going to think him bossy? Would he think Anduin too bold? Or worse, did he genuinely not see it as a date but rather just a way to pay Anduin back? He doesn't know what prospect bothers him the most, he feels hands on his shoulder and blinks meeting Valeera's concerned face.

“Are you doing OK there? You started hyperventilating a little”

Her nose wrinkles as she looks him over and Anduin offers a shy smile,

“Sorry, I got a bit uh... carried away there... in my head”

Anduin blurts out honestly, she lets out a fond sigh, removing her arms and shaking her head at him.

“Look, you know what I told you on Friday.  _ I know _ what I saw when you two were having your heart-to-heart, he's totally into you!”

_ Ah _ , there it was Anduin thinks to himself, Valeera had practically pounced on him once they reached the car park on Friday, seeming offended Anduin hadn't told her that he and Saurfang were a 'thing'. Anduin had told her with an impressively flaming face, that they were not a couple and that they had simply just fixed a terrible misunderstanding. All through dinner Anduin had to tell her the full story of Thursday's fire alarm and the aftermath. Valeera had listened raptly before laughing at him and telling him to just ask Saurfang out!  _ As if it was that easy _ . Which is how Anduin had found himself suddenly emboldened, that he had practically demanded the Headmaster's number. He cringes again thinking how he must have looked. He had of course recounted the details to Valeera, well almost all of them, who had cheered him on.

“You know I'm right. Make sure I'm at the wedding”

She says breaking him out of his introspection. He sputters at her words, they were only going on a  _ maybe _ date for lights sake! His face heats, the thought isn't unpleasant to him, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up only to find that Saurfang was just being polite.

“So did you text him last night?”

Now it's Anduin's turn to stop suddenly, eyes going round.  _ No _ , he hadn't text Saurfang last night! He smacks his head hard with his palm and Valeera giggles.

“It's alright Anduin, you're going to see him today anyway. He's still going to be up in your department, so deep breaths”

Her encouragement is so uplifting Anduin can't help but give her a grateful smile. She reminds him so much of his university friend Taelia, he should get them to hang out sometime he muses.

“You're right, I'll probably actually see him when I go up now actually, I saw his car parked”

Anduin feels invigorated with renewed hope, after all Valeera has been here for two years, so she probably knows Saurfang fairly well, well better than him anyway. Valeera nods and pats him on the back.

“That's the spirit, do your best not to overthink things now. Just be your usual charming dorky self, and he'll be eating out the palm of your hand in no time!”

Anduin snorts out a laugh at the mental image, _well_... _he_ _did_ make Saurfang lunch, so she isn't far off it. They part ways at reception, Valeera heading up to the languages department and Anduin making his way to the science tower.

Anduin makes his way up the stairwell not meeting anyone else on the journey, he opens the door to the second floor and is glad that there aren't any raised voices coming from the staff room, yesterday had been more than enough of an experience to last him a lifetime. He enters the staff room and is disappointed to only see Sylvanus, Ms Voss and Nathanos sitting about. He leans back into the corridor, but Baine's class light is off, he must not be in yet and there’s no sign of Mr Firepaw or Mr Earthfury. Hopefully Saurfang comes up soon, these three always find a way to make him twitch.

“Morning”

He keeps the cheer in his voice, after all he was always taught to be polite. Nathanos just scoffs at him, the sound brimming with disdain.

“Good morning Blondie, how are you feeling today?”

Anduin pauses, he was just sliding the containers for lunch into the fridge when Sylvanus asked her question. Her voice so sincere he feels the hairs on the back of his neck rising.  _ Did she seriously just ask how he was? _ Anduin closes the fridge and turns slowly to look at her. She's sitting in her seat, leaning back casually, her expression fairly neutral,  _ was he being paranoid? _

“Uh, I'm... I'm doing fine?”

Anduin looks about the room but the other two inhabitants haven't so much as glanced up at him. Sylvanus's eyes glint with amusement.

“That, a question Newbie or an answer?”

Nathanos lets out a snort at her questioning and Anduin fights the urge to roll his eyes at the man. He looks back to Sylvanus who's watching him, with a look that's borderline predatory.

“Sorry, it's just you aren't normally this nice”

Anduin feels his eyes widen, had he  _ really _ just said that out loud? The silence is almost maddening before both Voss and Nathanos burst out laughing. Sylvanus rolls her eyes, one sculpted brow raised at Anduin.

“Well it's good you aren't a complete pushover...  _ I guess _ ”

Sylvanus grouses out, Nathanos and Voss have stopped laughing and Anduin hopes he's been let off the hook.

“Actually Newbie. I do have a favour to ask.”

Sylvanus says innocently, Anduin stares as she pretends to examine her nails. Well, that would explain her out of character behaviour, he thinks, feeling a little bad for thinking unkindly of his department head.

“I was wondering, since you're free before lunch, if you'd mind setting up the lab for my fifth period class?”

She asks it like a question but Anduin knows she isn't asking really. He can't see her angle though, unless she's looking for an excuse to shout at him for messing something up. He debates mentally, if he does her this favour, then it means she would have to owe him later so it would be more beneficial for him.

“Sure, I don't mind Ms Windrunner”

Anduin replies easily, he notes her signature smirk, but surely he's getting more out of this favour than her?

“Perfect Newbie, you're really doing me a solid.”

Her grin sends a shiver down his spine, it feels like he just made a deal with the devil.

“Oh, could you keep the lab door open? It tends to get a little warm in there. I wouldn't want any of the materials getting ruined by the heat.”

Anduin shrugs, it's no skin off his back, Voss looks up from her magazine regarding Sylvanus thoughtfully for a few minutes before a smile breaks out on her withered face, she doesn't say anything though, just chuckles and goes back to reading.

“I'm surprised you'd let me set up for you though”

Anduin says sitting at the table, after all it is Sylvanus's senior class who will be using the lab in fifth period.

“Well, I thought to myself. Newbie's done  _ really _ well, lets see if he can handle a  _ little _ more responsibility”

She regards him coolly as she says it, and realization washes over Anduin, so this is a test! She wants to make sure he can set up for a senior class, if he does this well does that mean she's considering letting him teach the seniors after Winter Veil?

“I won't let you down Ms Windrunner!”

Anduin says determinedly, he feels really fired up at the chance to prove himself. He barely notices the look Nathanos shoots Sylvanus, nor the way she  _ almost _ looks guilty. Now  _ where _ is Saurfang? Surely the Headmaster should be here by now?

As if reading his thoughts Sylvanus offers him a knowing smirk,

“Oh, didn't you know?'

She sounds far too cheery for Anduin's liking, and he bristles, what doesn't he know? Nathanos lets out another chuckle, it surprises Anduin as to how different the undead man looks when he's genuinely laughing, he looks younger. The laugh though, has unease bubbling in his gut, Sylvanus just shakes her head at Nathanos.

“The Headmaster, unfortunately won't be joining us till the third period. Something came up last night that required his immediate attention.”

_ Ah _ , so she's pleased because it means Saurfang will be observing her for fewer classes, Anduin can't help but wonder if Saurfang feels the same. Then again, he frowns, if Saurfang isn't here then he must be dealing with something serious. Anduin hopes he's doing alright, the orc had seemed so tired yesterday when he had been trying to deal with Sylvanus and Mr Theron.

Saurfang rubs his temples for what must be the millionth time in the last hour. Stormrage, Eitrigg and Thrall are in his office discussing how to proceed with yesterday's incident.

“I'm not sure counselling is what those little shits need, a swift kick up the ass right out this school might be more beneficial”

Stormrage grumbles angrily, and rightly so, Saurfang feels. After witnessing the scene himself he had felt absolutely awful having to call in the janitors, at least they were getting paid extra by the council for it. Eitrigg lets out a sigh, and he can see Thrall readying himself to make an argument.

“I understand Illidan, I truly do. But surely, even you have to agree that we must find the cause of their actions. There could be something deeper at play here”

Thrall sounding wiser than his years never ceases to impress Saurfang, and the old orc knows that he has a point. Illidan just scoffs clearly, not happy.

“There is no _ deeper cause _ . Just some punks who were extremely bored”

He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, the green glow quite eerie to the others. Saurfang would literally rather be  _ anywhere else _ right now. This was not how he wanted to start his morning, not after yesterday was so good. As if by magic, he feels his phone vibrate, blinking in surprise he pulls it out of his pocket, who would be texting him at this time? The likely culprits are already present in his office. Eitrigg raises a curious brow as he watches Saurfang look at his phone, of course he'd be nosey. He opens the message expecting it to be from the network, only to be pleasantly surprised. It's from Anduin! He reads it hurriedly;

“Hey, Sylvanus said you were busy this morning. Hope you're alright. It's Anduin by the way :)”

He reads and rereads a few times, hand running over his chest. It hadn't been a figment of his imagination then, Anduin had asked for his number. He wonders if he should reply, completely forgetting about the impromptu meeting taking place in his office right now.

“Varok, is everything alright?”

Eitrigg brings him back to reality, looking a tad concerned. Oh, that's right, the incident, they are supposed to be trying to deal with the boys involved. He gapes for a moment just nodding dumbly, but Eitrigg comes closer, eyeing him suspiciously.

“OK, I'll bite. Who has text you, that it's got you this worked up?”

Saurfang instinctively holds his phone to his chest in a futile display to keep Eitrigg at bay. It makes his friend even more curious, a slight twitch of his lips as he tries to get Saurfang's phone from him.

“It's nothing, a network message. I was just thinking about what to do about the boys.

Saurfang desperately tries to swivel his chair to block Eitrigg's latest attempt.

“Come on Varok! You can't expect me to believe that nonsense when you're acting like this!”

There's a grin on his friends face as he tries to spin his chair back around. Suddenly their struggle is interrupted by a cough.

“Gentlemen, if you don't mind, we are still in the middle of a serious discussion”

Thrall scolds them gently, Illidan is just staring at them in disbelief and Saurfang is grateful that the younger orc is very much no nonsense. Eitrigg has the good grace to look embarrassed and step away from the chair straightening his shirt and tie as he takes his seat across from Saurfang. Saurfang just nods at Thrall, before hastily typing back a message to Anduin, it would be very rude after all not to reply;

“Everything is... under control. Thanks for thinking of me though, will see you later”

He reads it over carefully and hits send, it seems acceptable, not too forward and polite enough. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and looks up to the other three, Illidan is just staring blankly but the other two are looking at him, eyebrows raised and varying shades of surprise colouring their faces.

“We are going to talk about that after this meeting”

Eitrigg says cheerily and Saurfang sighs, guess he's not getting out of this so easily, and in no way does he want to share that he has Anduin Wrynn's phone number, _ especiall _ y not with Eitrigg. He massages his temple again, he's going to get another headache he just knows it.

They eventually settle on a two-week suspension, during which the boys involved will be required to attend counselling sessions. Saurfang also now needs to hold a general assembly for all fourth years, they decide to do it second period to give teachers more notice, Eitrigg agrees to start on the paperwork while Saurfang will make the announcement over the tannoy and then inform the culprits parents of what is going on. As if this isn’t bad enough, he’s going to have to spend the rest of the day watching Windrunner. The only light in this black hole of a day is that he can maybe see Anduin at lunch, or after school.  _ Stay positive _ , he tells himself. Thrall leaves happy with the outcome, though why Saurfang can’t fathom, the school counsellor is already dealing with quite a few of the staff members, though thankfully he doesn’t have to see many students at least, clearly Thrall has a stronger level of patience than him. If he had to be trapped in a room with Marris, Faranell and Hellscream he’d probably just walk into traffic or jump out a window and take his chances with gravity. Stormrage is still angry about him not expelling the boys outright, but Saurfang knows that in his heart of hearts they’ve all been young and foolish, maybe not to this extreme but everyone deserves a second chance at least. Illidan reluctantly agrees after all he can’t argue, Saurfang took a risk letting him work here after he was dismissed from his last post. That leaves just him and Eitrigg in the room now, and he knows that his friend is not going to be put off asking his questions so easily. What he’d given for some liquid courage to help him face this interrogation.

The door has barely closed behind Stormrage before Eitrigg has whipped round, eyes burning into him as if hoping to see the answers without asking.

“So…”

Saurfang wishes Theron would just burst in and bring a new string of complaints with him, that’s how desperate he is right now, but as usual he has no luck, the bell has rung signalling the start of the school day.

“So?”

Saurfang decides to play dumb, if he can hold Eitrigg off, their own duties will force the other orc to back down, and he can hide in the science department, which is something he’d never thought he’d say, for the rest of the day. Eitrigg leans back in his seat, eyes calculating and that ever present smile has faded.

“Varok, why are you being so evasive?”

Eitrigg sounds more concerned, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he takes in the guilty look on Saurfang’s face. Saurfang frowns, he can already guess where his friend’s mind is going, better get him out of that mindset or Varok will be lucky if he can go to the toilet alone!

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with you getting blackout drunk over the weekend now would it?”

_ Ah _ . Maybe he’d underestimated Eitrigg a little too much. He scowls not wanting to broach this subject first thing in the morning. Eitrigg’s gaze is unrelenting though, eyes boring into Varok’s very soul. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.  _ True, _ he had maybe gone a little overboard over the weekend, but he could have done worse, though telling Eitrigg that will most likely result in him being one of Thrall’s charges,  _ again _ . 

“Look, it’s nothing to worry about, just a … just a friend”

It’s not a lie per se so there is no need to feel any guilt, Saurfang schools his features into his best poker face, he can’t show any weakness now or Eitrigg will grab on and refuse to let go.

“A  _ friend _ you say?”

Eitrigg’s eyes have a dangerous gleam of triumph in them, the old orc acting like a hound with a scent. There it is. That almost knowing smile has crept its way back onto Eitrigg’s face. Saurfang can feel his jaw clench in agitation, he clasps his hands in front of him on his desk to hide his twitching. 

“It wouldn’t be  _ anyone I know _ would it?”

He can’t tell if Eitrigg is fishing for clues or already knows. He curses the other orc for having a better poker face than him. Varok pretends to be checking an email on his screen, Eitrigg doesn’t even blink, he just keeps that gaze levelled on Saurfang. 

“Varok, in all seriousness now, is everything OK? You’ve been a little… off kilter since last Thursday”

Saurfang lets out a sigh, where to even begin? For some reason he doesn’t want to share his day with Anduin, it’s something he’d rather keep to himself. He doesn’t need Eitrigg, even though he knows he means well, making a mountain out of a molehill. Wrynn was just being friendly, he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them brought crashing down on him. After all, he had seen Wrynn and Sanguinar laughing in the car park, she had latched right on to him, and they looked so comfortable. He’d had to walk away at that point, his coffee not having the  _ kick _ he needed to help him through the day. 

“I’m fine, I’m going to be fine”

He grumbles out, touched by Eitrigg’s concern and wondering what he did to deserve a friend like him. If anything, being friendly with Wrynn is a good step for him, everyone (a.k.a. Thrall and Eitrigg) is always telling him to broaden his social circle. Then why does it make his chest ache to think of the young man as only a friend? He runs a hand over his chest distractedly, noticing the way Eitrigg purses his lips.

“You don’t seem fine. I haven’t seen you this distracted in quite some time. If this is about me meddling between you and Wrynn, I’m sorry, I will take over if it’s causing you discomfort -”

“No!”

Eitrigg looks surprised by his outburst, his mouth snaps shut, and he leans back watching Saurfang very carefully.

“That is to say, there is no need. Wrynn and I have smoothed things over, there is no need to switch anything around… Unless you want to take Windrunner off my hands”

He sees the slight twitch of his oldest friend's lip at that quip, he prays that he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels. Eitrigg still regards him silently, eyes roaming over his face. Saurfang’s phone suddenly ‘pings’ drawing Saurfang’s gaze. He reaches for the phone, Eitrigg forgotten as he opens the message, heart rate increasing ever so slightly as he sees the sender is Anduin,

“No problem. See you later :)”

Saurfang feels a small smile tug at his lips, he barely has time to react as Eitrigg makes a lunge for his phone.

“Oh for Lights Sake!”

Saurfang swivels his chair, effectively blocking Eitrigg, the other orc grumbles out a curse as his attempt is foiled.

“Varok! Come on, we’ve been friends for decades! If you can’t tell me it must be someone important or you’re up to something shady!”

Saurfang just rolls his eyes, pocketing his phone and glares at Eitrigg, clearly his friend has been spending too much time in the arts department, he’s becoming quite dramatic. 

“It isn’t anything. Now I believe we have things to do. I’ve got an announcement to make and you have parents to call.”

Saurfang stands to put emphasis on the fact he’s done with this conversation, Eitrigg stares at him before relenting to his logic.

“Very well, I guess we had better just get this over with. Rest assured I will find out what you’re up to Varok, even if I have to use dirty methods”

Eitrigg sing-songs as he leaves the office, casting Saurfang a cheeky grin before closing the door.  _ Great _ . Saurfang shakes his head, he’ll have to be sure not to leave his phone lying or Eitrigg will never let him live this down. Scrubbing a hand down his face, Saurfang prepares to announce the assembly for all fourth year students.

Anduin pauses mid sentence as the school’s tannoy system echoes throughout his classroom. He feels a rush of heat fill him as he hears Saurfang’s voice, hoping his face hasn’t gone red. There’s excited chatter in his class as the Headmaster announces that all fourth years are to report to the assembly hall after the bell, he sounds rather grim and Anduin can’t help but wonder what has happened. His class still rumbles with talk, students speculating what’s going on. Anduin turns to quiet them before resuming the lesson. He hopes Saurfang isn't under too much pressure.

The bell rings about thirty minutes later and Anduin wipes his board clean as class 3C make their way in, noisy as ever. Anduin gives them a warm smile as they take their seats, in varying processes of taking books out of their bags.

“Sir, did you hear about what happened yesterday?”

Gesold blurts out as he waltzes into the room, and makes his way over to his desk. The class lets out a laugh, clearly they are in on the joke. Anduin frowns slightly shaking his head,

“Can’t say that I have Gesold”

Anduin gestures for him to take his seat, the fewer distractions they have the better, but Gesold seems set on telling Anduin the story.

“Sir, you are never gonna believe this!”

The young orc, shrugs off his jacket, noisily rummaging through his bag, breathless with excitement.

“Yesterday afternoon, some fourth year boys made an… arrangement?”

He pauses not sure if it’s the right word, before shrugging and continuing on. Anduin is impressed, Gesold has barely taken a breath.

“Anyway sir, they got out of their fifth period classes and met up in the toilets on the ground floor, you know the horrible ones.”

Anduin just stares, not sure where this is going, and not sure if he wants to know. Gesold seems to be in his element though with his retelling of events.

“So they all take turns shittin’ on the floor-”

“Gesold mind your language!”

Anduin interrupts, it won’t do to let them think they can get away with swearing in class after all. Gesold winces at the warning offering Anduin an apologetic shrug.

“Oh, sorry sir, my bad. So they all take turns crappin’ on the floor, they like made quite the… Pile. So you’d think that’d be the worst of it, but they took it to the next level!”

There’s a collective sound of gagging noises and various class members muttering ‘eww’ as Gesold proceeds. Anduin is in a state of disbelief, surely not! Surely this is a bad case of Pandarian whispers.

“So they got a fork, or was it a spoon? Anyway they like painted a face on the toilet and covered a cubicle in it, even the door handle!”

Anduin cringes, if he remembers correctly those toilet doors are push to get in and pull to get out. He feels queasy even thinking about it.

“So, rumour is, one of the fifth years had to use the toilet during the last period, and he didn’t come back to class so the teacher had to phone Mr Stormrage too, I dunno investigate or somethin’. So Mr Stormrage found this guy trapped in the cubicle! I bet that’s what Mr Saurfang is gonna yell at them for now!”

He finally takes his seat, excitement still evident in his eyes. Anduin is aware of the dull background buzzing sounds of the class whispering amongst themselves, but all he can do is stare. Anduin is sure his mouth is open, in shock or abject horror? Well it’s up in the air right now. Gesold is just grinning, clearly finding the whole situation hilarious, and it’s a little troubling really, if Anduin heard correctly there was a tone of admiration in there.

“Well… I hope Mr Saurfang dissuades the rest of you from copying them”

Anduin eventually strings out, face serious, a few members of the class look at him in confusion, clearly expecting him to find it funny. 

“It’s not funny at all”

Anduin says gravely looking around the class, who have now grown silent. Gesold shrinks in his seat, looking a bit embarrassed.

“The janitors had to go and clean that. Not only that but the fifth year boy who got stuck and Mr Stormrage, were subjected to it as well. Not to mention the germs that can be spread.”

Anduin pauses making sure to meet each student's eyes, just to enforce his point.

“That’s the kind of behaviour I would expect from infants, not young adults. I hope you aren’t admiring them Gesold”

Anduin turns to look at the young orc, who’s shrunk down in his seat a little, looking deflated almost.

“No sir”

He says, not meeting Anduin’s eyes, he looks like a sad puppy Anduin thinks.

“How did you hear about this anyway?”

Anduin asks genuinely curious, the boy suddenly sits straighter eyes glinting once more. Clearly Gesold loves a good story and juicy gossip.

“I actually know one of the guys' sir. He didn’t do any of the shi- I mean any of the…. Uh crappin’”

Anduin shakes his head letting out a sigh at the orcs antics, Gesold means well, he is just easily influenced.

“I wouldn’t say that makes it any better Gesold. He still participated in smearing his friends faecal matter around the toilet.”

Anduin cuts in, still not entirely sure what the younger boy finds impressive about this horrible prank. Gesold does pause at that, Anduin can see the gears turning in his head before his nose wrinkles in disgust.

“You may have a point there sir.”

The rest of the class laugh and Anduin just shakes his head fondly at the young orc.

“I’m glad we can agree on that at least. So now that we have the gossip out of the way, let's get this lesson started.”

There’s a collective sound of books being opened and Anduin turns back to the board ready to start the lesson. Thankfully the period flies in without any further interruptions, and he’s waving them off, not seeing them until tomorrow afternoon.

When Anduin enters the break room he tries his best not to let his disappointment show, there is a notable lack of one Mr Saurfang. He must not have been a discrete as he thought though for Ms Voss snaps him out of his thoughts,

“He’s upstairs with Sylvanus, don’t worry I’m sure you’ll see him at lunch”

She gives Anduin a smile and makes her way over to the table, a new magazine in hand. Anduin just gapes, how did she know what he was thinking? Was he really that obvious? He looks around but Baine, Earthfury and Firepaw seem unaware of anything. Must be a Ms Voss thing then, Anduin decided. He makes himself a mug of tea before taking a seat at the table with the others, Baine gives him a warm smile.

“Oh Anduin, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour”

Baine says to him, and Anduin can’t help but arch a brow at him, today does seem to be a day for asking favours. He takes a sip of his tea and smiles warmly at Baine.

“Sure, what’s up?”

Baine offers him a sheepish smile, scratching his head as he thinks over his words,

“Well as you know I have the fourth year classes, anyway I just finished the first unit with them and have set them an end of topic test, nothing official but a good way to track who’s struggling.”

He pauses for breath and Anduin nods, it makes sense to do so, after all the fourth years do have important exams at the end of this year, being as prepared as possible is always a good idea.

“So, what I need help with, and that is, if you don’t mind. I wondered if you’d help me mark them after school today?”

Baine looks so hopeful that Anduin doesn’t even hesitate to agree, it will be good practice for when he gets his own senior classes.

“Thank you so much! I was thinking we could do it, that I mark questions one to six and you take seven to twelve. That way there is no bias, we go by the marking criteria and it’s great practice for prelims.”

Anduin tilts his head, it’s a different system than he used at Stormwind Academy, but now that he thinks about it, it does actually make more sense. 

“I get to help mark the prelims?”

Anduin suddenly asks, he hadn’t thought he’d be allowed since he wasn’t teaching any of the higher years. Baine just grins at him.

“Of course. You and I will be marking all the senior prelims for biology, and one of the other teachers will mark our multiple choice. It’s the best way to do it and the exam board loves it, makes getting an appeal a little easier if they know we have a strict marking scheme.”

Anduin nods, thinking over Baine’s words. He didn’t know that about appeals, he wonders if Stormwind ever considered it.

“Oh well I look forward to it. I didn’t know it made appeals easier.”

Baine nods sagely at him,

“It was actually Sylvanus who first suggested it. I know she doesn’t seem it, but she always goes above and beyond for her students. She hasn’t had anyone get less than a B for the last two years.”

Anduin gapes, that is impressive, he feels a whole new level of respect for Sylvanus, apparently there _ is _ method to the madness. He and Baine fall into comfortable silence after that, Anduin finishing off his tea and Baine reading something on his phone. The peace is interrupted however, when Dr Faranell appears at the door, looking…. Hostile.

“Look who decided to grace us with his presence”

Earthfury pipes up sarcastically, crossing his arms and fixing Dr Faranell with a stern look. The other man sneers at the orc.

“Don’t flatter yourself Rhegar, I only came down to deliver a message from  _ her highness _ ”

Earthfury growls at the snide remark and Anduin wonders how they have managed to go so long without a fight breaking out in this department.

“Was wondering what you were skulking about for”

Earthfury mutters out, returning to his paper dismissing the chemistry teacher all together.

“I am not skulking about! What I do is far too advanced for someone with your pea sized mind to even begin to comprehend”

Anduin is surprised the forsaken man isn’t frothing at the mouth, he seems pretty worked up over nothing. Earthfury just rolls his eyes, which only seems to make the other teacher angrier, Anduin is grateful when Firepaw steps in.

“You said you had a message?”

He asks calmly, snapping the angry chemist out of his staring match with Earthfury.

“That’s right” He turns to Anduin sharply “Sylvanus asked me to tell you not to forget that you are setting up the lab for her fourth period.”

Dr Faranell doesn’t even wait for Anduin to reply, he casts a final dirty look to the physics teacher before storming out of the staffroom, slamming the door as he goes.

“Seems the anger management isn’t going well”

Voss says casually from the end of the table. Anduin just stares at her, not sure if it’s a joke or a serious observation. Earthfury just snorts in amusement,

“Lil, no amount of Thrall’s mumbo jumbo is gonna fix that guys issues”

Firepaw sighs out next to Earthfury and the orc just shrugs unapologetically. Ms Voss cackles loudly, catching Anduin and Baine by surprise. Anduin has to wonder, how did most of these people ever become teachers.

Sylvanus is smirking at him, when he enters her class,  _ well that’s never a good sign _ , his mind helpfully supplies. Saurfang is about to close the door when Dr Faranell storms in.

“You can’t just summon me like a dog, Sylvanus!”

He bites out, clearly furious about something, Saurfang sighs, he doesn’t want to be dealing with this.

“I just need you to deliver a message for me, remember?”

Sylvanus’s smirk is still present but Saurfang knows the signs and right now her eyes are screaming ‘do as I say or perish’. Dr Faranell huffs out angrily, but turns to leave heading for the stairwell rather than his classroom, seems for all his bolster he’s no match for Sylvanus… maybe  _ she _ should be running his anger management sessions. Saurfang closes the door behind the other chemistry teacher, he’d best get this over with.

“So I take it you have your lesson plans for me?”

Saurfang asks, eyeing the various papers on Sylvanus’s desk, she doesn’t seem nearly as organized as Anduin. His chest pangs at the thought of the young man, he would much rather be downstairs telling Anduin about the horrific night he had, and the assembly he just had to give. Anduin would listen and understand, not make jokes or try to pry into his personal affairs, not that he’d mind if Anduin did so. A sharp clearing of the throat reminds him that he’s not with Anduin, but rather Sylvanus Windrunner, and he sighs again, turning tired eyes to look at her.

“I think you’ll find everything you are looking for on my desk.

She gestures vaguely to the papers strewn about and Saurfang resists the urge to massage his temples, he knows she’s doing this on purpose.

“Thank you Windrunner”

He reaches out and reads over them, it seems he’ll be observing her senior classes, he has no doubt she’ll be on her best behaviour, but being forced into proximity with her is still unappealing.

“You look utterly miserable, Varok. Would you rather be  _ elsewhere _ ?”

He can hear the grin in her words, he shoots her a withering glare, in no mood for her games. She doesn’t even flinch, grin becoming wider as if she knows something he doesn’t.

“Unfortunately I won’t be showing you my socks.” A wicked smile appears on her face “Or perhaps it was the ankles, isn’t that what all the girls did back in  _ your  _ day?”

She cackles at her own joke, and Saurfang just frowns at her, he knows he’s old, he doesn’t need reminding.

“Hilarious. It’s a pity I forgot to laugh”

He replies dryly, folding his arms defensively, he doesn’t want her nosing about in his…  _ relationship _ ? With Anduin. 

“Well if that was his attempt at flirting, that poor boy has quite a long way to go”

Sylvanus shoots back with false pity. Saurfang growls low in his throat, she’s hit a nerve, and she knows it. When did he let Anduin make him vulnerable? He’s saved from any further replies by the sound of the bell ringing.

“Looks like it’s showtime”

Sylvanus smirks at him, making her way over to the board where she begins drawing some carbon molecules. Saurfang takes a seat at her desk, he prays for the next two periods to fly in.

He gets his wish… almost, third period is over, and he only has to endure one more before he can see Anduin, he coughs, before he can get away from Sylvanus, he mentally corrects. This class is one of Sylvanus’s higher classes, a mixture of fifth and sixth years file in, some nod to him, after all he has taught them history. He’s surprised when Sylvanus doesn’t move to shut her classroom door, she turns to him and mutters something or other about it being warm. About five minutes into her lesson, something catches his attention. Anduin is making his way into the lab across the hall, he is carrying a box and Saurfang frowns, Anduin doesn’t have a lab today… not that he’s keeping tabs on the young man's movements or anything.

He turns his focus back on Sylvanus, but to his horror finds his traitorous eyes turning back to stare at the little blond in the next room. To his relief Anduin seems oblivious to Saurfang’s bout of voyeurism, setting up beakers without a care, humming to himself and bobbing his head to music only he can hear, it’s far too cute and Saurfang should really be paying attention to Sylvanus. He notices a few of the girls seated by the door laughing amongst themselves, and realizes that they too are watching the young biology teacher with rapt interest. He feels a surge of annoyance building up in him, they should be listening to Sylvanus, not ogling Anduin, _ not that he’s any better _ , but still,  _ he _ doesn’t have an exam at the end of the year! Saurfang tunes back into Sylvanus, she’s droning on about some sort of exothermic reaction, and he’s doing his best to pay attention, he really is, that is until Anduin bends over the desk. He feels his mouth go dry and his heart is thundering in his ears, the thoughts that come unbidden to his mind should have him hiding with shame, but he can’t tear his eyes away. The delicate way Anduin’s back curves, revealing a small expanse of pale unblemished skin. How he longs to run his hands along that skin, into his hair, where he would remove that hair tie and marvel at the young man’s beautiful golden hair. He wonders if it’s as soft as it looks, how it would contrast against his green skin. The thought of just taking Anduin like that, bent over a table and completely at his mercy, has his blood heating and racing through him. He manages to stop the groan in his throat from leaking out of his mouth, but he becomes aware of a … not so little problem. His cock has decided that now is an appropriate time to become interested, and Saurfang could die of embarrassment.

Thankfully he’s sitting down and Sylvanus’s desk is shielding him from view, but he really  _ need _ s this to be gone. He tries to focus back on Sylvanus, if anything will kill his sudden arousal it’s Sylvanus. It’s going well until he chances another glance over at Anduin, the little blond is pouring out some chemical into a beaker, he’s so focused on his task and Varok can see the way his tongue sticks out,  _ he can think of better uses for that tongue _ … and that thought process  _ really _ needs to be stopped, he’s supposed to be trying to get rid of his unwanted erection not making it worse! He keeps thinking “Sylvanus” over and over in his head, like some sort of mantra, _ isn’t it time for the bell to ring yet? _ Anduin replaces the lid on the chemical and steps back looking proud, the way the light from the windows hits him, makes him appear as if he’s glowing. Saurfang almost forgets to breathe, Anduin is so ethereal, he watches the young man brush back a few stray strands of hair, smiling that radiant smile to himself and practically gliding about the room, tidying up no doubt.

He’s snapped out his fantasies, when Sylvanus stomps over to the door and closes it with a harsh snap. Saurfang blinks in confusion, until he notices the scowl Sylvanus is levelling at the two girls at the front of the class, they face forward, faces red from being caught out.

“Sorry, was I boring you?”

Sylvanus asks mockingly, eyes full of malice. Saurfang feels a stab of pity for those girls right now, Anduin _ is _ very pleasant to look at. The two girls frantically shake their heads, ‘no’. Sylvanus’s lip curls with disdain, she glares at the door, no doubt blaming Anduin for this, Saurfang prepares himself in case he has to step in to defend the little blond next door. To his relief Sylvanus turns back and resumes her lesson. Saurfang feels such disappointment at his view being disrupted but at least his problem is gone. Sylvanus strikes again. The bell rings fifteen minutes later and to his shock he realizes he’s failed to take down any notes! He mentally berates himself for giving in to his own delusions. He frowns as he watches the pupils file out of the classroom, once the last one has left Sylvanus whirls on him with a cat that caught the canary smile.

“I couldn’t help but notice you didn’t write anything down. Does that mean you found my class  _ satisfactory  _ ?”

Sylvanus says to him, eyes glowing with triumphant glee, Saurfang keeps his look even, the less she knows the better.

“I do hope it wasn’t  _ too _ dull, then again … chemistry has an interesting way of coming alive. One could say, you can almost  _ feel _ it.”

Saurfang barely stops himself from gaping like a fish out of water, the way she said that, has the hair at the back of his neck standing on edge. 

“I do apologize though, honestly that Wrynn can be so noisy at times. Forgetting to shut the lab door like that.”

Her smile is wicked and Saurfang knows she’s trying to needle a reaction out of him, of course she saw him, she doesn’t miss anything. 

“I didn’t notice.”

It’s a lie, and they both know it, but Sylvanus doesn’t call him out on it, her grin widens even more. He feels unease coil in the pit of his stomach, no way is he going to openly admit he was ogling Anduin like a piece of meat. 

“I suppose you’ll be wanting to get to lunch, I’m sure you have a  _ pressing  _ engagement”

She pretends to sound bored, but he can see her calculating every little detail. He stands closing his notebook, pretending to hide notes that he hasn’t written.

“I didn’t take you as one for gossip and rumour mongering”

He walks to the door and Sylvanus just shrugs at him, not in the least bit intimidated.

“Gossip? Me?  _ Never _ , Varok”

He deadpans at her words, her image of false innocence fools no one. He has no doubt half the staff will know he was caught staring at Wrynn during her class. Eitrigg will never let him live this down, yet it feels like a relief of sorts, that he doesn’t have to hide anything. He rolls his eyes at her before exiting her class, he has a little biology teacher to find.

Anduin isn’t hard to find, he’s waiting for him in the stairwell on the second floor, he has a lunch bag and Saurfang fights hard not to remark on how adorable he looks waiting for him. Waiting for him. It fills Saurfang with an odd sense of satisfaction, especially when Anduin’s eyes light up upon seeing him, and he sends a wonderfully sunny smile his way. His heart beats that bit faster, and his palms have suddenly become sweaty, he shoves his hands in his pockets to hide them. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to come into our break room, or go to your office, so I thought waiting here for you might be a safer option.”   
  


Anduin explains, with a slight tilt of the head. Saurfang can’t help but smile at his thoughtfulness. 

“If you don’t mind, I think I’d like to go to my office. There’s only so much Windrunner I can take for one day”

He grimaces, he still has two periods to go with her. Anduin offers him a sympathetic smile and pats his arm. Saurfang can’t help but marvel at how small Anduin’s hand is on his arm. Light! His whole hand could probably cover the young man’s face. He frowns slightly, they’re so very different, he’s big and bulky while Anduin is small and delicate, he’d probably crush the man if he tried to hug him! The image of Anduin in his arms, has heat pooling in him, and he doesn’t want a repeat of earlier. He hurriedly begins to head downstairs, Anduin makes a surprised sound and has to jog to keep up with him. They pass Nathanos on the stairs, he raises a brow before smirking at Saurfang, his expression quickly changes when Anduin greets him, the undead man rolling his eyes and pretending not to see them as he pushes past to get upstairs.

“Rude.”

Anduin mutters, only to squeak when Nathanos stops at the door and turns to them,

“ _ What was that? _ ”

He growls out and Anduin mumbles an answer that neither of the other two present can make out before bolting down the last set of stairs at a rather impressive rate. Nathanos huffs out an amused sound before continuing on his way. Saurfang shakes his head and hurries to catch up with the biology teacher. They make good time on their trip to his office, Saurfang rumbling out a laugh as Anduin flies past him to settle in his usual seat, and isn’t that a thought, the little blond looks so at home it has another pang echoing in his chest.

“More lotus buns?”

He can’t help but tease, the young man gives a sweet laugh shaking his head.

“Unfortunately not. I made lasagne actually…”

He trails off as he unzips his little bag. The smell is heavenly as it hits Saurfang’s nose. His stomach grumbles rather loudly and his eyes widen in surprise, he normally doesn’t get hungry,  _ just what is this man doing to him!? _

“I take it you didn’t bring anything with you?”

Anduin asks politely. Saurfang feels guilt, there’s no way he can take half of Anduin’s lunch again! Anduin surprises him when he hands him a fork.

“Anduin I-”

He wants to protest but his mouth snaps shut as Anduin places a Tupperware dish in front of him. Anduin then proceeds to take another tub out and Saurfang feels… he feels a strange warmth. Anduin has made him lunch. He bites his lip to stop the smile that wants to break out, he feels an overwhelming giddiness.  _ Anduin has made him lunch _ .

“I hope you don’t think I’m overstepping, and it wasn’t any trouble I always make too much anyway.”

Anduin says nervously, not quite able to meet his eye, his face has coloured so beautifully and Saurfang can’t help but stare. The image of him bent over the desk comes flooding back to the forefront of his mind, and with silent horror his problem also returns, he sits quickly, pulling his chair in to hide him from Anduin’s view.

“No, not at all”

Saurfang says hurriedly, removing the lid of his dish and taking a large mouthful on his fork. Anduin blinks at him, mouth in a ‘o’ shape. Saurfang lets out a small moan, it tastes good. No good is an understatement, it’s amazing! He closes his eyes and savours the flavour, how long has it been since he last ate a proper home cooked meal? It was something he used to enjoy, but since…. Well he hadn’t felt the need to do it for just himself. He feels eyes on him, and opens his eyes to meet Anduin’s gaze, the blond is watching him playing with his own food.

“Is it OK? I didn’t really know what you’d like, and well I love lasagne so… I’m sorry that sounds horribly selfish I-”

Saurfang offers him a smile, and Anduin sputters even more, face becoming redder by the second.

“It’s good, in fact it’s better than good. Thank you.”

He says sincerely, Anduin seems to settle at this. Small smile at the corners of his mouth, he looks away shyly.

“You’re welcome”

They fall into a comfortable silence, eating their lunch. It’s oddly domestic and Saurfang wonders what it would be like to come home to this… his eyes widen, come home to Anduin!? Light, they’re just friends and here he is acting like a teenage girl planning their futures. He frowns,  _ just friends _ , it shouldn’t bother him, but he finds himself disappointed at the prospect… A small hand reaches out and rests over his, he looks up to see Anduin’s blue eyes regarding him with concern.

“If it’s too much, please don’t force yourself, not on my account.”

Anduin smiles at him reassuringly, and he forgets to breathe. How is it that Anduin seems to know just what to say? He shakes his head and covers Anduin’s hand with his free hand. 

“It’s fine. I was just lost in thought.”

He is so focused on how warm Anduin’s hand feels, how soft his skin is, that he misses the sound of his door being knocked.

“Um Mr Saurfang?”

He looks up at Anduin in confusion, the blond is watching him carefully.

“Someone’s at your door.”

He’s glad orcs don’t go red,  _ truly _ grateful for it right now, otherwise he’d resemble a tomato. He clears his throat and shouts for the person to enter. To his great disappointment Anduin has moved his hand back, and has returned to eating. The door opens and it’s Theron. Great, he shows up now when he’s not wanted!

The elf takes a step in, and regards the room with clear shock, his eye widens upon seeing Anduin.

“Apologies I hadn’t realized you weren’t alone.”

He frowns, and is clearly displeased with the situation.

“I shall take my leave. I will find you after school, I have something I need to talk to you about.”

Before Saurfang can agree or disagree the elf has left, closing the door behind him. Saurfang just stares, that was by far the most polite interaction he’s had with the elf since this term began. A familiar voice in the outside corridor has, his stomach plummeting though. Eitrigg! If his friend walks in here and sees him having lunch with Anduin, he’ll become unbearable! To his surprise and imminent relief it seems Theron has distracted him, for he hears the two walking away together, maybe he has _ some _ luck after all.

“Mr Saurfang, is this going to cause trouble for you?”

Anduin’s small voice snaps him out of his inner musings, he turns to the other man and sees the worry on his face.

“Not at all. What are they going to say, that we had lunch together?”

He knows it’s not true, that should Theron feel particularly vindictive nasty rumours can spread around here like wildfire. However, he doesn’t want Anduin to go, or for the young man to think he can’t spend time with him. Guilt fills him, Sanguinar!  _ What if Sanguinar finds out? _ Will it cause Anduin problems? Despite the jealousy that has reared its ugly head within him, he can’t force Anduin to return his attraction. He would hate for their relationship to be ruined all because of his selfishness. Anduin is smiling at him though and it’s hard to think about anything else.

“I found out about what happened last night. I’m really sorry you and Mr Stormrage had to deal with that.”

Anduin says softly, his nose is scrunched up in disgust and Saurfang wants to reach out and ‘ _ boop _ ’ it. He’s a sixty-year-old orc, he reminds himself bitterly, not a child!

“Yes, it was a rather horrible end to an otherwise pleasant day.”

He says dryly, feeling smug satisfaction at the way Anduin lights up at his words. It seems he also enjoyed the day. 

“I don’t know if it’s worse that they were all sixteen, I mean they are legally adults. It’s quite scary really. How’d you find out about it?”

Saurfang looks down and sees he’s eaten all the lasagne! His stomach rumbles its approval, and he notices he doesn’t have his usual headache, nor has he thought about wanting a drink. Anduin grins at him mischievously.

“Would you believe a little bird told me?”

Anduin bats his impossibly long lashes coyly at him, and Saurfang feels his mouth go dry again, Anduin is very beautiful. Saurfang smirks at him.

“Well given your ability to tame savage students, I suppose it isn’t entirely impossible. Though I’m somewhat offended you left such a skill out of your application. If I had known that, I would have just hired you without the interview.”

He grins when Anduin lets out a laugh, the sound so soothing to him. The biology teacher has a rather cheeky look to him.

“Well I didn’t want to play all my cards too soon. Didn’t want to big myself up you know.”

Anduin puts the lid back on his empty tub, putting both back into his little bag. 

“I see, a wise decision. What other  _ talents  _ are you hiding?”

Saurfang feels his eyes go wide at his words, he hadn’t meant that to come out so suggestively. His mind helpfully reminds him of Anduin with his tongue out and his desires fill him once more. Anduin blinks at him for a moment, before what Saurfang can only describe a sly smile spreads over his face.

“Hmmmm, I guess you’ll just have to wait and see”

Anduin winks, and  _ Fuck _ ! His erection is back with a vengeance. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair, grateful for the desk separating them. If Anduin were to see, well death is the _ only  _ option. Anduin oblivious to the effect he’s having on Saurfang continues on.

“Was it awful having to talk to the culprits and their parents?”

He looks so earnest that Saurfang feels bad he can only think of throwing Anduin down on his desk and taking him there and then. 

“Well, they weren’t as bad as I thought they’d be. Eitrigg dealt with the parents”

Saurfang forces his mind to focus on Anduin… big mistake, he’s looking at those lips and the way they part as the young man prepares to say something else.  _ What would they taste like? _ His traitorous mind supplies. He lets out a pained grunt. Anduin looks at him startled.

“Is something wrong?”

Anduin scrambles to his feet, he's about to lean over, and wouldn’t that be just perfect?

“NO!”

Saurfang says loudly, Anduin’s eyes widen, and he takes a step back.

“Sorry, I mean, I’m fine. Just a headache coming on”

He feels terrible for lying, but the alternative could ruin any chance of having a relationship, even a platonic one, and he doesn’t want that.

“I have some painkillers in my bag upstairs if you’d like?”

Anduin offers kindly. He looks sympathetic and it makes him feel even worse. His cock throbs, longing to be freed. He shakes his head and offers a small smile, albeit a strained one.

“It’s fine, just tired. Thank you though, you’re very kind”

Anduin blushes at his words, and it’s not helping him cool down any.  _ Would the flush on his skin be all over his body?  _ His lust addled mind wonders. Anduin sits back down, thankfully still unaware of what is going on.

“I suppose we’d better head up anyway. The bell will ring in the next ten minutes”

He hears the disappointment in the other’s voice and just stares at him. 

“Sorry I’m not much of a conversationalist.”

Saurfang says softly. Anduin squints at him for a second before shaking his head.

“What are you talking about? You’re a great conversationalist. I’ve never seen you struggle for words, I’m a little jealous actually.”

He gapes, Anduin thinks him an efficient communicator? He’s always been told he’s too sullen and gruff at times. Also, Eitrigg has scolded him for being quiet, yet here’s Anduin who has only known him for about two months telling him he’s jealous of his ability. 

“If I take you to Eitrigg will you tell him that?”

Anduin tilts his head and laughs. Saurfang smiles softly at him.

“I’m serious, if you tell him that, maybe he’ll get off my back about improving my social skills.”

His erection still hasn’t flagged, this isn’t good, how’s he supposed to walk out like this?

“Mr Saurfang you say some funny things”

Anduin is standing making his way to the door, he looks back at Saurfang expectantly.

“Sometimes I think you’re the only one who gets my humour. I’m wasted here.”

Saurfang teases back, he is pleased by the grin Anduin shoots at him.

“There’s something I need to... take care of before I head back up. You go on without me, I’ll see you later.”

Anduin nods, not sensing anything off about their interaction, just as he’s about to step out the room Saurfang has an impulsive thought.

“Tomorrow, I’ll make you lunch. It’s only fair.”

He blurts out without really thinking. Anduin stares at him, before beaming bright enough to blind him.

“It’s gonna be hard to beat my lasagne.”

Anduin teases back, and Saurfang raises a brow at his cheek. Anduin laughs at him again, and it’s a sound that will haunt his dreams forever he’s sure before leaving and heading back up to his department. Finally, alone Saurfang stares down at his _ problem _ . He has about five minutes to make this go away, he sighs, he hopes no one else decides to visit.

Anduin’s last two classes fly in, he’s on cloud nine right now. He waves his students off, and hums to himself as he wipes his board clean. He wonders what Mr Saurfang will make them? Baine knocks on his door, surprised when Anduin spins round with a big grin on his face.

“I’m glad you’re in a good mood, are you still fine with helping me mark these tests?”

Anduin nods, and follows him to his class, Baine has already sorted the tests into two neat stacks.

“So if you do this half, and then we swap, it shouldn’t take us long. Here’s the marking criteria.”

Anduin pulls up a seat to sit on the other side of Baine’s desk, Anduin takes his phone out and asks if he can play some music, to which Baine agrees. The pair sit in easy silences checking the tests, occasionally talking about something, or Anduin asks a question.

“Maybe I should do this with my third years. It’ll be good to have them already prepared for exam layouts.”

Anduin muses out loud. Baine pauses and looks up at him, gaze thoughtful for a moment.

“I agree, it would be good discipline for them. Then they won’t be so overwhelmed next year.”

Anduin smiles, he’s glad Baine is the other biology teacher, he could image being able to talk like this to the others, well maybe except Mr Firepaw. They go back to marking, Anduin taking notes on how the test is laid out, so he can construct his own. He hears the break room door opening and closing but pays it no mind, it’s probably one of the others heading home or to their class. He soon finds out how wrong he is when Baine’s classroom door is thrown open. Turning at the sudden intrusion both biology teachers are surprised to see Nathanos at the door. His eyes glow upon resting on Anduin and a terrifying smile appears on his face.

“Ah, Mr. Wrynn just who I was looking for.”

He sounds far too cheery and Anduin is sure his life is about to flash before his eyes, is this pay back for earlier, even though he apologized?

“No need to look so frightened, I merely wanted to ask you a favour”

If anything the man looks far too smug, he clearly is enjoying having Anduin at his mercy. Anduin frowns, a favour? What could he possibly do for Nathanos? Before he can answer Nathanos continues on.

“ _ Excellent _ . Meet me outside the gym tomorrow before school starts. Don’t be late, I hate tardiness.”

Without another word Nathanos leaves the room, he doesn’t bother to close the door behind him. Baine and Anduin just stare at the door before turning to look at each other. 

“I suppose it will snow tomorrow.”

Baine says suddenly, Anduin squints and turns to him in confusion. Baine just smiles.

“He was smiling and being civil, so I am assuming hell has frozen over.”

Anduin bursts out laughing and Baine joins him, he laughs until his sides hurt, that is until it’s interrupted.

“I’m  _ still  _ here, you pair of simpletons!”

Nathanos hollers from the break room. Both teachers freeze for a second, before laughing again. If he’s going to die, he may as well enjoy himself first, _right_?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading!
> 
> If anyone is interested the Lionfang discord is planning a lionfang week, if you want to join, check out Sed's latest chapter of the arrangement for an invite. Also, if you could check out here https://cheeziswin.tumblr.com/post/618679453201170432/lionfang-week-prompt-vote-step-2-everyone-now   
> please vote and reblog!


	9. Some like it Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saurfang realizes he's made a big mistake and Anduin comes face to face with another member of the staff. Things may get a bit spicy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know I'm a few days late with my update, but I had a bit of a situation with my cat (he's fine now) so I wasn't as productive over the weekend as I would have liked.
> 
> I apologize this chapter is a bit long.

Varok Saurfang was in trouble, big trouble. What had he been thinking?  _ “I’ll make lunch tomorrow” _ , his own words echo mockingly in his mind and if he weren’t in public, he’d kick himself… literally. As it was, he was now standing in an aisle of his local supermarket, questioning why he’d ever agreed to this, for the billionth time. Then he realizes he never agreed, he _ volunteered _ ! He really needs to get a filter for his brain, at this rate he’ll be playing houses with Anduin, while being at school, he’s heard about work spouses, but this is dangerous territory. A family walks past him, a child holding their father’s hand and talking excitedly, and he feels a pang of sorrow. He used to do this with his son every week after his mate died, he’d had to be both mother and father, at that time he enjoyed cooking, he’d had Dranosh then, but now… now he lives alone and cooking just seems so pointless. Snapping himself out of his melancholy, he made a promise to Anduin, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t keep it. 

He continues to stare at the various jars filled with sauces in front of him, what would Anduin eat? Why hadn’t he asked the young man!? Seriously,  _ what _ was wrong with him? He could always just call Anduin and ask, _ I have his number _ , and doesn’t that do something to his heart. Somehow calling Anduin feels like admitting defeat, he doesn’t want the young man to know how much thought he’s putting into this, he doesn’t think he could stomach hearing the youth laughing at him. Well he knows Anduin likes Pandaren food, and lasagne that’s a start… Unfortunately he has no idea about Pandaren food, and he can hardly make lasagne for them. Barely resisting the urge to smack his head off the nearest shelf he’s saved from further self loathing when his phone rings. Reaching into his back pocket to retrieve it, he hopes it’s Anduin, and he can drop subtle hints to fish for information, to his bitter disappointment it’s just Eitrigg.

“Eitrigg.”

Saurfang answers, inspecting a jar of pasta sauce as he does his best to sound casual.

“Varok.”

His friend answers back, there’s suspicion in his voice and Saurfang tries to figure out what he could possibly have done.

“Is everything alright?”

He blinks, that wasn’t what he was quite expecting, he wonders if he missed something.

“Uh, yes I’m fine. Did something happen?”

He asks back innocently, mentally he recalls every memo and footnote in his planner, but can’t remember any appointments he could have forgotten about.

“Oh? It’s just Theron seemed to think you were very distracted after school today, he was quite concerned when you practically bolted out of your office… Now I’m not complaining that you’re finally not spending every free hour at the school, but I have to admit that doesn’t sound like your normal self…”

Eitrigg trails off clearly waiting for him to fill in the blanks, he begins to wish he had just phoned Anduin now, it would be less of an ordeal than this.

“I just remembered I had an errand to run, you know how it is, places to be, things to do.”

He laughs nervously hoping that Eitrigg will accept the answer, and not try to dig any deeper.

“Things to do?  _ Wha _ t things!?  _ You don’t do things!? _ ”

He can hear the frown in Eastriggs voice and does his best not to scowl at the response, OK, so he’s a bit of an introvert, he doesn’t need reminding.

“I do, do things, thank you very much. I also appreciate privacy.”

He grumbles out, not bothering to hide his annoyance, he’s now in the meat section, looking at his basket, which is ridiculously tiny compared to his arm, he realizes he picked up curry sauce. Curry it is then, curry he can do, he offers a small prayer of thanks to whatever gave his subconscious the idea. 

“Varok”   
Eitrigg practically sighs down the other end of the line, Saurfang can picture him massaging his temples.

“I’m coming over, you’re starting to worry me now.”   
Saurfang feels his stomach plummet,  _ oh no _ , he has to fix this quickly because if Eitrigg finds out he’s cooking he’ll either throw him an over the top party or check him in to the nearest hospital for a mental assessment.

“There’s no need, seriously Eitrigg.  _ Anyway _ I’m not home, I’m… running errands”

He very nearly said shopping, there’s silence on the other end of the line and Saurfang can only hope Eitrigg will drop it.

“Varok…  _ Where _ are you?”

He feels guilty at how tired the other orc sounds, he tries to think of a good answer when an announcement goes over the shop floor.

“Are you… are you at the  _ supermarket? _ ”

The disbelief is almost palpable and Saurfang grimaces, holding the phone away from him trying to come up with a valid reason that isn’t  _ “I’m making lunch for Anduin Wrynn” _ because he doesn’t know what the reaction to that will be, and he’s not ready to find out.

“I… uh… I…. Yes.”

Curse his brain for being slow and not helping him. There’s more silence from Eitrigg, and he braces himself for the onslaught.

“Varok.... Call me when you get home please.  _ I’m coming over. _ ”

Before he can answer the other line clicks, and he knows he’s lost. He’s tempted to shake his fist at the speakers around the store, but he doesn’t need strangers judging his mental health too. He sighs and decides to go with chicken, everyone likes chicken... _ right? _

The rest of his ‘adventure’ passes quickly after all now that he knows he’s making curry all he needs is rice, vegetables, and he picks up a chilli just for some extra kick. Perfect, he can do this! 

“Baby steps Varok”

He murmurs to himself, picking up a few other essentials just to make it look less suspicious to Eitrigg. Checking out without any other incidents and before he knows it he’s in his car. He could just  _ not _ call Eitrigg… No, that will only lead to his friend showing up unannounced and no doubt with Thrall in tandem. He doesn’t think he could deal with them both trying to get in his head. He’s so tempted to just hit his head on the steering wheel, but his phone buzzes, and he bites back a groan. No doubt Eitrigg reminding him to phone once he’s home. Fishing his phone out of his pocket he pauses. It’s not Eitrigg, it’s Anduin!

“Hey sorry to text you so late, I just wanted to thank you for offering to make lunch. If it’s too much just let me know, I can make a mean sandwich!”

He finds himself smiling, Eitrigg forgotten for the moment. He leans his head forward till it rests on the steering wheel, letting out a small laugh. Is Anduin some sort of psychic?  _ Yet another interesting titbit he left off his resume.  _ The little blond somehow just seems to know when he’s feeling low and always seems to reach him somehow. He rubs a hand over his chest, this is bad! He’s starting to move out of the attraction phase to dare he say it, having a  _ crush _ ! What’s wrong with him? Anduin is with Valeera and has no interest in him!

_ He asked you out this weekend _ . A traitorous voice whispers in his head, he feels a small swell of hope in his chest and grits his teeth, _ No! _ Don’t do this to yourself! He lets out a rather impressive sigh and begins his journey home, all the while trying to think up an excuse for his sudden interest in cooking.

By the time he reaches his little house, he still hasn’t thought up a plausible reason. He’s about to bite the bullet and text Eitrigg when he notices a familiar car parked across the street, it seems his friend didn’t trust him. He sends the text anyway, despite Eitrigg getting out of his car and waving to him with a ridiculously cheery face.

“I’m impressed, you  _ did _ text me!”

Eitrigg is crossing the road, that smile still plastered on his face and Saurfang wonders if he could get away with running to his house and locking the door. Eitrigg reaches into his jacket pocket and jangles some keys.

“I know that look Varok, don’t forget you gave me the spare”

He winks and then grins triumphantly at the look of horror on Suarfang’s face. How could he forget he’d given him that key!? He grumbles angrily at himself, to which Eitrigg only laughs and lets them into his house.

“So, what was so important you had to rush out of the school tonight?”

Eitrigg’s eyeing up the plastic bag in his hand and knowing there’s no use in resisting, Varok thrusts out his hand.

“You can look for yourself. I take it you’ll want coffee?”

It’s not really a question, he already knows the answer after all, no doubt Eitrigg is going to stay for a good while.

“What a gracious host. Don’t spit in it please, I don’t want to catch your surliness.”

He can’t help but roll his eyes at Eitriggs dry humour, it wasn’t funny the first time and it certainly isn’t funny now. Hearing the rustling of plastic from the other room has him shaking his head, seems the interrogation is about to begin. With a start he realizes he never answered Anduin!

“Thank you for that kind offer, but a promise is a promise. Don’t think you’re escaping my culinary delights so easily.”

He can’t help the smile that comes to his face picturing Anduin’s chime like laugh at reading his text.

“A smile? Should I expect a heavenly choir to show up tomorrow?.”

His smile is instantly replaced by a scowl as he turns to glare at Eitrigg, the other orc is leaning in the door frame bag still in his hand.

“I’ve been out of your sight for the whole of two minutes… are you finished rummaging around or are you going to inspect my kitchen cupboards too?”

He doesn’t bother to hide the snap in his tone, he has things to do and Eitrigg is taking up valuable time. Eitrigg doesn’t even blink, he holds the bag out with a smile.

“So… cooking.”

Is his only response, he eyes Eitrigg wearily trying to gauge what his friend is thinking, but as always Eitrigg has a remarkable poker face.

“Maybe I'm tired of everyone’s mothering.”

He turns to put the kettle on, putting items from the bag in the fridge and glad he bought more milk.

“ _ Everyone? _ ”

He tenses, cursing his mouth for running away without him! It’s not too late though, he can salvage this!

“You and Thrall.”   
He’s grateful when the kettle clicks, and he can busy his hands preparing their cups. Eitrigg lets out a hum behind him.

“Well I’m touched. We’ve only been nagging you for _ four years, _ but it’s nice to know we were heard.”

Saurfang can’t help but turn to answer that sarcasm with a sharp glare. Eitrigg just arches a brow at him.

“I’m curious though. Why  _ today _ of all days?”   
Eitrigg drums his fingers lightly on the kitchen counter and Saurfang is glad he’s turned his back to him, he reaches for the milk, Eitrigg likes milk in his coffee for some reason.

“Why _ not _ today?”

He counters back, as he hands Eitrigg his mug. The other orc shrugs, accepting that Saurfang caught him off guard with that answer.

“I suppose, but I can’t help noticing that your change of heart comes after you’ve been seen in the company of a _ certain _ biology teacher this past week.”

Saurfang chokes on his coffee, how had Eitrigg found out!? As far as he was aware Eitrigg only saw them in his office on Monday. He sits his coffee down and clears his throat, eyes narrowing at his friend who takes a sip of his own drink with a victorious grin.

“Spying on me now are we?”

He doesn’t hold back his disdain, not liking the idea that Eitrigg has others watching him.

“Come now, you can’t honestly think Windrunner wouldn’t gloat to me the first chance she got? Not only her Theron mentioned it to me when he came to see me after your sudden departure.”

Saurfang bites his lip, of course Sylvanus was involved, she’s probably at home now laughing at his expense. He’ll have some choice words for her tomorrow, as for Theron well he supposes he was a little rude, but still, he’ll be having words with him too.

“It’s just a coincidence really. An- Wrynn is just being friendly and, to be honest any excuse to not be in Windrunner’s company is a good one.”

He lifts his cup again, hoping to hide his face from Eitriggs scrutiny.

“I’m just surprised that you’ll listen to a kid over your life long best friend.”

Eitrigg says it so casually that Saurfang isn’t sure if he’s hurt or making a joke, he just gapes.

“Please tell me this isn’t why you’re here.”

Saurfang doesn’t think he could handle a lecture on relationships right now, and anyway didn’t Eitrigg encourage him to go after Anduin!?

“Varok, I’m worried. Ever since Wrynn started you’ve been different, not always in a good way. I just don’t want to see you going backwards instead of forwards.”

Eitrigg looks concerned and Saurfang can’t find it in him to be angry at him any more.

“I just had the notion for curry, and I’m not fond of the ready-made ones they make. OK, satisfied now?”

He crosses his arms childishly, huffing out a sigh as he does so. Eitrigg rolls his eyes and leans back observing him.

“Fine I suppose that is true. I just can’t help but think it’s an awfully big coincidence though.”

Eitrigg takes another drink, those eyes of him slyly watching him, no doubt looking for a crack in the armour.

“I hope you don’t mind, but my favourite soap starts in five minutes and well since you’re going to be cooking…”

Saurfang feels his eyes widen, is Eitrigg attempting to give him the puppy dog eyes? He feels a shudder run through his body, and not the good kind.

“Fine, just stop making that face, I don’t need the nightmares.”

Eitrigg grins at him, and proceeds to remove his coat and make himself comfortable in the other room, Saurfang shakes his head at him. He has more pressing matters to attend to. His phone pings again, and he smiles, knowing the little blond has answered him back.

“Seems I’ve been foiled! I’m sure it will be wonderful, unless this is your way of telling me to lower my expectations?”

Saurfang barks out a little laugh at the cheek, he shakes his head once more careful that Eitrigg isn’t going to come bursting in,

“You’ll just have to wait and see. Don’t say you weren’t warned.”

Checking again for Eitrigg Saurfang quickly pockets his phone, he wouldn’t at all be surprised if Eitrigg jumped out of one of these cupboards just to steal it.

To his surprise cooking isn’t nearly as painful as he expected, instead of being overwhelmed by sadness, he finds himself smiling away as he recalls the fun he had with Dranosh in this very kitchen. He hums to himself as he stirs the sauce in with his chicken, the smell is wonderful, and he’s feeling much better about lunch tomorrow. Leaving the curry to simmer, Saurfang turns his attention to the chilli, he makes quick work of chopping it, almost as if he hasn’t been out of practice for the last few years. He scrapes the chilli pieces into the curry, unable to stop the smile from widening on his face. This doesn’t last long though, as in a moment of clarity a rather sobering thought hits him,  _ What if it’s too spicy!?  _ Shit! He never even considered that possibility, do humans like as much spice as orcs? What if it burns his mouth off, that would be very unfortunate and really  _ quite _ a waste.

“Eitrigg! Get in here!”

He shouts without thinking, he hears some shuffling and rather out of breath Eitrigg appears in the kitchen door.   
“Varok! Is everything OK? Did something happen!?”   
Eitrigg is staring around the kitchen, clearly looking for the source of alarm.   
“Try this and tell me if it’s too spicy”   
Saurfang holds out a spoon heaped with curry. Eitrigg just gapes at him in disbelief.

“Varok what the fuck!? The way you were shouting I thought you’d cut your finger off or set something on fire!”

Eitrigg frowns as he grunts back in answer, brandishing the spoon closer to the other orcs face.

“Wait… too much spice? Who are you and what have you done with Varok Suarfang!?”

Eitrigg’s eyes narrow in suspicion, having had enough of his whining Suarfang shoves the spoon roughly into his friends mouth. Eitrigg makes a noise of protest almost choking as he swallows a mouthful.

“It’s fine, seriously though give me some warning next time, what are you trying to do? Kill me?”

Eitrigg pours himself a glass of water, Saurfang rolls his eyes at his friend's dramatics.

Suarfang lets out a sigh of relief though, for a moment there he was worried he’d fucked up. He shoos a rather disgruntled Eitrigg back to the living room, and feels much better about finishing his curry by making some rice. For the first time in a while, he finds he’s looking forward to the next day.

  
  
  


Anduin makes his way to the gym, feeling apprehensive and very unsure as to what he should expect. Not to his surprise Nathanos is standing outside looking at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently. Anduin rolls his eyes, he’s fifteen minutes earlier than expected, and they both know it.

“Well Wrynn, for a second I thought I was going to be dead and buried before you showed.”

It seems Nathanos is in a great mood today. Anduin can’t stop his eyes from rolling again.

“Sorry, so what is this about?”

Anduin decides it’s not worth having an argument about, the sooner they can get this over with the sooner he can get back to safety… well the science department but beggars can’t be choosers.

“If you’ll just follow me.”   
Nathanos crooks a finger in a beckoning motion and Anduin feels a chill creeping up his spine. The other man has already turned his back and has covered quite considerable ground, with a sigh Anduin follows suit. They are rounding the corner, leading them to the side entrance and no doubt Nathanos’s personal space, when the forsaken man lets out an angry growl. Anduin freezes, well he certainly hasn’t done anything to warrant such a response, with a small sense of relief he realizes Nathanos isn’t looking in his direction though.

“That fucking, muscle-bound pin head!”   
Nathanos grumbles as he picks up his pace, Anduin frowns didn’t Voss say Nathanos was the only P.E teacher? He turns the corner after Nathanos, feeling very curious.

To his surprise there’s an orc leaning against the chain link fence which separates the gym from the pitch behind it. The source of Nathanos’s irritation seems to be the number of cigarette buts littered on the ground, the culprit must be this orc, well since he is smoking now. The orc has to be one of the biggest Anduin has ever seen, his skin is a warm brown shade and Anduin is surprised to see he is bald, maybe it’s a fashion statement? The orc and Nathanos seem to be growling at each other,

“How many times, you can’t smoke here fuckwit!”

Nathanos waves his arms around in a rather erratic manner, Anduin is wondering if he can just turn around and leave.

“Didn’t take you for being a stickler for the rules”

The orc grumbles crushing his cigarette under a rather large boot. The orc seems to notice him for the first time and Anduin can’t help but feel like this orc’s eyes are like a sly fox, already making plans on how to make use of him.

“What’s this Marris? Finally, tired of being’ Sylvanus’s bitch, now you got your own.”

Anduin feels his cheeks heat at the implication, and Nathanos makes a sound rather like a tea kettle, before he seems to compose himself, it’s rather fascinating to watch, almost in the same way a car wreck is.

“Oh your wit is beyond comparison. This is Sanguinar’s replacement you half wit.”

Nathanos jerks his head in Anduin’s direction and Anduin just stares, Valeera’s replacement? Replacement for what? The orc just huffs out a laugh, the sound sends an unpleasant feeling through Anduin.

“Well I guess she’s almost a perfect replacement, apart from the tits, this one not as nice to look at.”

Anduin bristles and before Nathanos can respond he answers the orc himself.

“That’s probably because I’m not a woman.”

He deadpans out, better to get it out rather than risk Nathanos having too much fun with it, he can already see the way the forsaken man’s red eyes are glowing with amusement. The orc does a double take. Clearly he’s taken by surprise and Anduin feels himself getting very annoyed, this guy seriously thought he was a woman!? He knows he might not be the most masculine of specimens, but he’s never been mistaken for one before. A wicked grin breaks out on the orcs face.

“Garrosh, this is Andy? No Annie Wrynn…”

Nathanos says without missing a beat, Anduin lets out a sigh, suddenly not looking forward to being in the staff room at all today, Sylvanus is going to have a field day with this. He shoots Nathanos a glare, surprised at the way the man’s frame shakes with repressed laughter.

“It’s Anduin, actually. Anduin Wrynn.”

He holds his hand out hoping the orc will just shake it, and they can all move on from this. The orc… Garrosh, Nathanos had called him, regards his hand with barely veiled disgust.

“The old man seriously hired a human?”

Garrosh acts like he’s not even there and Anduin bristles a little at the dismissive tone. Nathanos to his surprise narrows his eyes at the orc.

“Watch yourself Garrosh. Just so you know the ‘old man’ is rather fond of him, so mind how you go.”

Anduin isn’t sure if Nathanos has defended him or added his own insult. He feels a little warmed at the thought of other’s thinking Saurfang is fond of him. The orc’s eyes snap back to him, and he takes a step towards Anduin, Anduin swallows he’s massive, probably bigger than Saurfang, and he’s sure this orc could crush his head if he wanted to with his bare hands. Nathanos takes a step forward, and Anduin feels grateful that he’s there, not a sentence he’d ever thought he’d say. 

  
  


“Anyway as I was saying, Wrynn is going to be Sanguinar’s replacement. Do try not to intimidate him, I  _ need _ him.”

Garrosh huffs out a hollow laugh, and steps back once more leaning on the fence and fixing Anduin with a leer.

“Replacement for what?”   
Anduin asks, needing an excuse to not meet the burning yellow gaze currently fixed on him.

“I thought you’d _ never _ ask! Well unfortunately our  _ favourite _ blood elf, can no longer be the adult supervision for our netball team. So since you are otherwise unaffiliated with any after school groups, _ I _ have chosen  _ you _ to be her replacement.”   
Nathanos claps his hands mockingly at the end, and Anduin looks about waiting for someone to jump out and yell “Got you!”. Unfortunately no one does.

“I don’t know  _ anything _ about netball.”   
He blurts out hysterically, Nathanos dons a closed lip smile in a rather condescending fashion, and placatingly puts a hand on Anduin’s shoulder.

“ _ I know that _ . I just need you to supervise, I and the sixth year captains will run classes and arrange matches. You just have to show up, and bat those big blues so the school board doesn't start up any bullshit about too many kids and not enough adults.”

The grip on his shoulder tightens and Anduin realizes he can’t run. Nathanos is grinning at him now, very much like a shark about to go in for the kill.

“Do I have a choice?”

He asks resigned to his fate, he already knows the answer.

“ _ Now you’re getting it _ , practice occurs here, Wednesdays after school for one hour. Not today obviously, starting next week.  _ Thanks for stepping up _ .”   
The sarcasm is being laid on thick and Anduin scowls, it’s not like he needs to do this, he could easily say no.

“I’m sure Saurfang would be  _ pleased _ to see you integrating yourself into the school and its extracurricular activities.”

Nathanos levels out at him, and Anduin feels his eyes widen. Damn, he’s been caught… if it would help Saurfang then surely one hour a week isn’t such a hardship. Feeling much better with the idea, Anduin clasps Nathanos hands with his own, the forsaken frowns and tries to take a step back, but Anduin’s grip is stronger than it looks.

“OK, I’m in! I won’t let you down Mr Marris”

The smile is wiped off Nathanos’s face as he feels his own smile widening, somewhere he hears Garrosh snort, but he doesn’t care right now.

“Yes well… good”

Nathanos finally wrestles his hands away from him, scowl still present as he rudely wipes them on his jacket, like Anduin’s germs are contagious.

“Your not serious Marris, this wispy twig looks like a stiff wind will knock him over. He’s probably one of these participation is better than winning types.”

Garrosh sneers at him, clearly not pleased with events. Nathanos just rolls his eyes, at least he’s not a fan either.

“I know it’s hard to get into _ your pea brain _ , but most other teachers don’t like me. Since Wrynn here wants to be so  _ friendly _ .” a shiver ripples over Nathanos’s frame “Then he can be a pal, and stop my team from getting disbanded.”

Garrosh snorts again, the sound loud enough to startle Anduin, he can’t help but stare at the orc.   
“Have I done something wrong?”

He asks nervously, maybe if he apologises Garrosh will be less hostile. It seems to be the wrong thing to say though.   
“Your existence displeases me, little worm.”   
Garrosh is once again standing at his full height, Nathanos sighs behind him but makes no move.   
“Listen closely Annie. I don’t like you, I don’t like your kind and you can bet your ass I’m going to be speaking to Saurfang about this.”

The orc crosses his arms, eyes boring into Anduin’s as a smug smile appears on his face.   
“My being human, doesn’t hinder my ability to teach. Also, that way of thinking is rather archaic by today’s standard. As I told you my name is Anduin.”   
He’s not going to be bullied by this orc, he already gets enough crap from Sylvanus and Nathanos, he’s not adding Garrosh to the list. He crosses his own arms in defiance, he hears a strange noise from Nathanos, but he doesn’t turn to look, meeting the narrowed eyed stare of Garrosh head on.

“At least you’re a brave girl. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you Annie.”

Just like that Garrosh is walking away, he’s sure to deliberately brush past Anduin with almost enough force to knock him over, but Anduin already prepared keeps his balance.

  
Anduin lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Nathanos watches him with interest.   
“By the way, who is he?”   
Anduin finally realizes Garrosh never actually introduced himself. Nathanos scoffs at him in disbelief.   
“That would be Garrosh Hellscream, he’s a history teacher. A bit insecure if you ask me, always trying to be better than Saurfang. You know they actually came to blows about two years ago at the Winter Veil night out.”   
Nathanos casually says, and Anduin is surprised, he wouldn’t have taken Nathanos as a gossip but then again he did ask.   
“Wait he  _ fought _ Mr Saurfang!?”   
He feels his eyes widen, he feels his cheeks warm again as he thinks of Saurfang’s physique, despite his age they would be quite well-matched physically. Though it’s hard to imagine the headteacher being provoked to violence.   
“Oh yes, quite the spectacle, there was quite a fair amount of blood. Saurfang knocked him on his ass of course but next time…  _ who knows _ ? The old man is getting on in years and Hellscream well, _ he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed _ .”   
Nathanos grins at him, but Anduin feels cold all of a sudden, he wouldn’t say Garrosh was stupid, not after seeing those eyes. He’ll have to watch himself from here, he recalls Saurfang mentioning Garrosh amongst the anger management group.

“Can I go now?”   
Anduin knows he’s probably being rude, but he’s had enough of Nathanos for one day, and he still has break, lunch and after school to get through. He feels his phone vibrate and takes it out,

“Hey you still OK to have lunch with me today?”

Anduin can’t help the smile that dances on his lips, it’s Saurfang. They’d been texting last night when Anduin had been worried he’d made Saurfang feel obligated to make him food, but Saurfang had put those worries to rest. 

“Of course! I’m excited to see what culinary delights you’ve provided. X”

His eyes widen, he sent a kiss! He’s breathing fast now, a whirlwind of emotions consuming him at this moment, what did he do!!!? He feels a clammy hand on his shoulder and looks up to meet Nathanos’s worried gaze.

“Are you ill? I know your mental faculties are in question but I at least thought you were physically well.”   
Anduin just blinks at him for a moment, before laughing nervously.

“Oh, yes I’m just fine. I just got distracted.”   
The forsaken man’s eyes narrow, and he’s clearly not impressed.

“Well isn’t that  _ peachy _ . Now to answer your question,  _ yes _ , you can go, so please do.”

Anduin doesn’t need to be told twice he waves to Nathanos who grimaces at the gesture and runs up to the science tower. Saurfang isn’t in the break room, but it’s unsurprising since he’s with Mr Firepaw today. He heads to his class, taking his phone out as he goes, he has questions for Valeera.

  
  
  


Saurfang stares at his phone, blood rushing in his ears, palms going sweaty. He reads and rereads Anduin’s text over and over, and no he isn’t imagining it, there’s a kiss. His mouth feels dry, and he has the strange urge to grin. 

“Headmaster?”   
His head snaps up, and he meets Firepaw’s eyes, the Pandaren man seems a little bemused by his actions.

“Sorry to disturb your thoughts, I was just wondering if you’d like to see the lesson plans for the day?”

Saurfang winces, he’s being inconsiderate. He pockets his phone and accepts the planner from the physics teacher.

“Forgive me, I was far away there.”   
He apologizes sincerely, after all Firepaw is one of the more reliable members of the science department. The pandaren just smiles and waves his hand dismissively at him.

“We still have time before the day starts, there’s really no rush. My classes are quite straightforward today.”

Saurfang is grateful for his easy going nature, he feels he doesn’t have to be on edge here, Firepaw isn’t going to try to get under his skin about Anduin. The thought brings back the text, Anduin had finished it with a kiss! True it was one kiss, but he’s never done that before! His heart starts to race, and he wants it to be lunchtime already, so he can speak to the little blond. Firepaw is puttering about his classroom, opening the blinds and straightening chairs.

“Headmaster, I’m going to get some tea, would you like anything?”

Saurfang looks up, and considers the question, he doesn’t want to appear lazy or lording his position.

“I don’t mind, I’m only asking since I’m going down anyway.”   
His calm voice seems to sooth Saurfang's worries, and he offers a small smile.   
“Black coffee, please. Thank you Firepaw.”

He nods to the physics teacher as he heads down. Left alone with his thoughts has his mind wandering back to lunch, will Anduin like what he’s made? He’d lain awake most of the night tossing and turning thinking of Anduin and their lunch ‘date’. Is he reading too much into things? Is it all wishful thinking? He takes a deep breath to calm himself, there’s no sense in worrying about it, he’s made the curry and brought it with him, he can’t go back now. Firepaw returns and offers him the mug and the two sit in comfortable silence.

He’s ashamed to say, he barely paid attention during the morning classes. His mind keeps going back to Anduin, his classroom is just above him, and he wonders just what the young man is up to now. Firepaw, as expected is in full control of his class, even the dreaded 3C who he’s teaching now. A few of them aren’t paying attention, but he can’t exactly criticize since he’s doing the same. Just before the end of the second period the phone rings, and Firepaw goes to answer. To Saurfang’s annoyance the pandaren hands him the phone, Eitrigg is apparently on the line. Holding back the sigh he wants to let out, after all how unprofessional would that be? He answers his friend.   
“Varok, when the bell rings can you come down to my office, I want to talk to you about something.”   
He agrees, he has no choice but to agree. He wonders if this is a school matter or if this is about last night. Really, he’s not looking forward to the next round of twenty questions and no doubt Thrall will be there too. Smiling as he hands the phone back to Firepaw, who offers him an apologetic look. Within the next five minutes the bell rings and once the last student has departed Saurfang offers his apologies and heads down to Eitrigg’s office.

The deputy headteacher’s office is located by the literature department, and Saurfang is sure to be quiet as he enters the corridor. Some teachers can be a bit… intense about being disturbed. He doesn’t bother to knock on his friend’s door, just letting himself in, and look at that Thrall is here. Saying nothing, he takes a seat and wordlessly gestures for Eitrigg to begin.

“You’re oddly calm about this.”   
Eitrigg says, as he steeples his fingers and peers at Saurfang over them. Saurfang just answers with a grunt, not in the mood for games.

“Sorry Varok, I didn’t want to do this either.”   
Thrall says beside him, and he offers the younger orc a smile and nod to acknowledge that he’s just as unhappy about this as him.

“Let’s get this over with then.”   
Eitrigg rolls his eyes as Saurfang puts his arms over the back of his chair, making himself at home.

“It’s not like that. I just want to make sure you’re still doing well. Your notes from yesterday were a bit… well there weren’t a lot. I hope you aren’t as distracted today.”

Saurfang does his best to stay casual, Eitrigg doesn’t need to know that he has been distracted again today.   
“No, all is fine. Firepaw is probably one of the more level-headed staff members, as it stands there’s not much to say.”   
Eitrigg lets out a hum at his response, nodding his head. His eyes glint mischievously at him.

“Well I’m glad. I was a little surprised when you didn’t have a lot to say about Sylvanus.”

Thrall fidgets uncomfortably and Saurfang is about to respond when they hear heavy footsteps approaching the office. Eitrigg frowned as a knock, not unlike a hammer, echoes through his office. Before he can grant entry the door opens quickly and Garrosh Hellscream is standing there, eyes focused solely on Saurfang.

“I think we need to talk.”

The young orc says harshly, Saurfang rises ignoring the looks of alarm appearing on Thrall and Eitrigg’s faces.

“May I remind you, Hellscream, I am Headmaster here, there is a proper way of speaking to me and your colleagues. As you can see I was in the middle of a meeting.”

He keeps his tone calm, Garrosh is always looking to get a rise out of him, always trying to push that button. Saurfang has found that the best approach is to meet his aggression with indifference. The younger orc snorts in annoyance and mutters out an apology, Saurfang nods in approval and leaves the office to speak to his replacement.

“What’s so urgent you marched up to Eitrigg’s office to find me?”   
Saurfang asks, hoping that Hellscream hasn’t started another incident. The other orc crosses his arms, trying to intimidate Saurfang by standing straight and lording his few inches of height difference.

“Why did you hire a human?”   
Saurfang feels his eyes widen, he hadn’t expected that, Garrosh has never been one to mince his words. He feels his gut clench with worry, he hopes he hasn’t actually spoken to Anduin.

“Who I hire is of no concern to you, especially since he’s nothing to do with your department.”

Garrosh growls at him, baring his teeth like an angry dog. Eyes flashing agitatedly.

“Not my business! You let one in here and soon we’ll be over run with them!”

Saurfang sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, the way Garrosh goes on you’d think they were in the middle of a war. Well there hasn’t been one between the two races for at least five hundred years.

“ _ Garrosh _ , just stop. There’s no reason why he can’t work here. Now  _ if that’s all _ , I have observations to run today, and you should focus on  _ your own _ classes and departments.”

He had seen parts of himself in Garrosh Hellscream, a young man with a passion for knowledge and a hunger to rise up the ranks, sadly that seems to be where their similarities end. Though he can’t fault Garrosh’s teaching, the boy has an excellent pass rate, but his temper… He’s another hothead to add to the list. For some reason the young orc has a terrible hatred of humans, and he prays Anduin never has to meet him, he’s not sure what the outcome would be. Garrosh just snarls, but wisely doesn’t press the issue further, he gives Saurfang a smirk before marching back the way he came, the worry in his gut doesn’t lessen though, and he feels this won’t be the last he hears of this.

Feeling the need to calm himself, Saurfang pulls out his phone to reread Anduin’s message. The kiss is still there staring him in the face, and he can’t help the smile that comes to his lips. What’s the harm when he’s alone?

“Heavenly choirs indeed.”

Saurfang shoves his phone back into his pocket and turns to face Eitrigg, the other orc is leaning in his office door regarding him coolly.

“You’re too lenient with that one Varok. I know he’s the same age as your boy, but Dranosh he most certainly is not.”

He can’t help but wince at those words, he’s well aware of those facts, but to have them so openly thrown in his face is a bit much.

“Eitrigg!”

Thrall scolds from behind him, eyes wide clearly he too isn’t happy about the way his friend decided to voice his concerns.

“So who keeps messaging you? I have to know, you don’t make that goofy face for anyone!”

Thrall snorts trying to hide his laugh, and failing horribly. Saurfang casts them both withering glares. Eitrigg is unashamed in his questioning eyes fixed on Saurfang.

“If it was your business, you would know.”

He can’t help himself from snapping back, Eitrigg smirks at him and it has his hackles rising.

“Yes, it’s not like I was playing taste tester for you last night or anything.”

Thrall’s eyebrows rise, and he stares between the two, it seems Eitrigg hasn’t been forthcoming about their _ adventures _ yesterday.

“Taste testing? Were you…  _ Were you cooking? _ ”

Thrall is watching him with keen interest and right now Saurfang feels more like a monkey in the zoo, than the Headmaster of a high school.

“ _ Yes _ , yes. I decided to cook last night.  _ Happy? _ Eitrigg came to supervise, no alcohol was consumed and as you can see we are both in one piece.”   
Eitrigg puts a hand over his face, but Saurfang can see the way he’s trying to contain himself, a rather undignified snort of laughter manages to escape and Saurfang closes his eyes and counts to ten.

“Sorry Varok, I didn’t mean to pry. Well I’m glad you’re taking an interest in cooking again, it’s a good sign you’re on the road to healing!”   
Thrall is far too enthusiastic and Eitrigg isn’t bothering to hide his giggles, he clings to his door frame to stop himself falling over as he laughs. Thrall looks sheepish, but the glint in his eyes has Saurfang worried he’ll come home to an over the top party in his honour. Thankfully the bell rings, and he can make a hasty retreat, followed by the sounds of laughter as he goes.

He’s surprised when he finds Anduin in the stairwell and the blond smiles at him and Saurfang forgets about Eitrigg and Thrall almost instantly.

“I hope you’re not stalking me.”   
Saurfang can’t help but tease out, admiring the rosy glow that blooms on Anduin’s face, the biology teacher puts a hand over his chest and wears a look of mock offence.

“Headmaster, that’s slander!”

They both laugh at the silliness of it all, and Saurfang feels a thrill of excitement when Anduin almost leans into him, their hands just brushing against each other. Saurfang feels his breath hitch as he meets Anduin’s eyes, there’s a spark in those blue eyes and Saurfang feels as if time has slowed. A strand of Anduin’s hair is hanging in his face, and easily Saurfang brushes it to the side, tucking it behind Anduin’s ear. The biology teacher is smiling at him, blushing wonderfully and-

“ _ Really? _ I’m surprised at you Headmaster. Dawdling in the stairwell when you have a class to observe… setting quite a  _ ba _ d example, for us  _ lowly _ staff members.”

Sylvanus is peering down at them from the second floor landing, her grin wide and unflinching even as Saurfang glares at her.   
“ _ Mr Wrynn _ , I hope you aren’t about to become as tardy as the Headmaster here.”   
Her red gaze meets Anduin, and to his disappointment the young man mutters out an apology and runs ahead, he waves at Saurfang before he closes the stairwell door behind him, and Saurfang feels himself smile. Sylvanus’s eyebrows rise high on her head as she stares at him.

“ _ What’s wrong with your face? _ ”   
She hisses out aghast, she leans back as though he’s contagious. He can’t even bring himself to be annoyed with her, such is his good mood upon seeing Anduin.

“That’s just my face Sylvanus, you’ll have to come up with something better than that.”

He remarks as he breezes past her, she still looks shocked as if she’s seen a ghost, following at a distance behind him.

“You are aware Firepaw’s class is downstairs…”

Sylvanus stops and points down, Saurfang pauses and turns to her, eyes wide as he realizes she’s right. He lets out a small laugh, and she cringes back as though she’s been burned.

“Well that was silly.”   
He says casually turning and heading back down the stairs. Sylvanus doesn’t move; it's almost as if she’s rooted to the spot.

“ _ What’s wrong with you? _ Have you finally had that inevitable mental breakdown?”   
She hisses out, flinching as he pats her arm gently. He whistles as he walks back down the flight of stares ignoring the wide-eyed stare that’s burning into his back as he goes. Two more hours, then he can see Anduin.

  
  
  


Anduin had decided to spend morning break with Valeera, he had so many questions for her. The two sit quietly for a few moments before Anduin regales her with the events of the morning, her nose crinkles at the mention of Garrosh.   
“ _ Ah _ tall, dark and gruesome”

She sighs out somewhat apologetically, and Anduin tilts his head to the side waiting for her to continue.   
“I thought you’d be able to avoid him for the term, he’s…. Not fond of humans shall we say”   
Anduin takes that as “he’s a racist” and frowns at her words, Valeera pats his shoulder comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, that big lug is all bark”   
She smiles at him and Anduin smiles back, but in the back of his mind he recalls Nathanos’s words about Garrosh and Saurfang coming to blows… there’s some bite at least.

“So about the netball team….”

Anduin changes the subject, not wanting to dwell on unpleasant matters, and he’s curious as to why Nathanos asked him of all people. Valeera gives him a sheepish look, scratching her cheek.   
“Well… OK that’s my fault. You see I normally help Nathanos supervise, but this year I am needed to run some extra support classes. So, you see I can’t do netball any more and well I know you haven’t got any extracurricular activities going on… so.”

She trails off looking at him with wide eyes. Anduin thinks over her words,   
“I get that, but I’m feeling a bit betrayed you’d stick me with Mr Marris”   
He says honestly, not sure what else he’s supposed to say to that. Valeera lets out a small hum and shoots him a knowing smile.   
“Ah. Well if I’m honest, no one else would do it. The guy’s a maniac and I mean it.  _ Even _ Hellscream is weary of him. Before you say anything, he kind of… tolerates you, plus Sylvanus needs you so you’re safe. But I think you’d be able to pull it off. The team needs someone kind to balance his crazy.”

Anduin just stares at her, well that’s reassuring, he feels bad for the team now. He thinks it over, Nathanos did say it would make Saurfang happy and if it’s one less worry for the orc… On the other hand Nathanos could kill him.   
“If he doesn’t have another staff member then he can’t run the team. Which is a shame because they are _ actually _ good. It means we lose some of our funding also…”   
She bites her lip, looking worried. Anduin feels his stomach drop, he’s got no choice, he’s going to have to just suck it up, not that Nathanos was giving him a choice anyway.

“No pressure then.”   
He laughs out nervously and Valeera returns the gesture with a laugh of her own.

“I’m more curious about what you are going to do with old Mr Saur-puss”   
Valeera changes the subject tactlessly, and with an impish grin on her face.Anduin frowns at her nickname.   
“He’s not like that. Also, I wouldn’t let him hear you say that.”   
Anduin sticks out his tongue at her, and she rolls her eyes at him good naturedly.   
“Fine take his side then! Gosh can’t a girl get the latest gossip without being ganged up on?”   
She dramatically slumps in her seat, cheshire grin on her face as Anduin laughs at her antics.

“There isn’t much to tell… Oh! Wait, I accidentally sent him a kiss this morning in text!”   
Anduin blurts out, face a little red at the memory. Valeera sits up straight eyes glinting with interest.

“ **_NO!_ ** Show me! Did he respond?”   
She makes grabbing motions for his phone and Anduin obliges handing it over, she scans the message intently for a few moments and Anduin holds his breath.

“Damn, well he’s definitely flirting back with you so that’s a good start. I wouldn’t worry about him not responding to the last message though, he’s probably been busy, and he’s hardly going to have his phone out when he’s working.”

She hands his phone back with a smile and Anduin lets out the breath he’d been holding.   
“Do you think so? I was worried I’d messed it all up.”   
Valeera shakes her head at him with an exasperated look on her face.   
“Nah, I think you’re both just very awkward and clearly meant for each other. Like I said, invite me to the wedding.”   
She laughs at how red Anduin’s face goes and the two just continue to sit and chat until Anduin realizes the bell will ring.   
“I guess I’d better head, I’ll message you later if anything happens. Thanks Valeera!”   
He waves as he departs her class, feeling much better about everything.

He’s just entered the stairwell when a familiar voice rumbles from behind him,

“I hope you're not stalking me.”

Anduin spins so fast he makes himself dizzy. Saurfang is right behind him and Anduin can’t stop the grin that makes its way onto his face.   
“Headmaster, that’s slander!”   
He chimes out, and Saurfang lets out a small laugh moving to close the gap between them. His eyes are warm and Anduin doesn’t feel silly about putting that kiss in the text. They walk up the stairs together, Anduin feeling a thrill every time their hands brush against each other, he catches Saurfang’s eye and at that moment it’s like time has stopped. Anduin feels his cheeks heat as Saurfang leans forward, a large hand brushes back a strand of hair, Anduin lets out a small gasp, Saurfang is so close if he just leaned forward-

“ _ Really? _ I’m surprised at you Headmaster. Dawdling in the stairwell when you have a class to observe… setting quite a  _ ba _ d example, for us  _ lowly _ staff members.”

Anduin almost jumps out of his skin, he looks up feeling like a deer in the headlights. Sylvanus is looking down at them from the second floor landing, eyes glinting with mischief.

“ _ Mr Wrynn _ , I hope you aren’t about to become as tardy as the Headmaster here.”   
That’s his cue to go, reluctantly he continues on up to the second floor, unable to meet Sylvanus’s eye, before entering into the corridor he turns and waves to Saurfang, pleased by the way the orc smiles at him, it has his knees feel weak. Sylvanus scoffs under her breath and Anduin knows he can’t linger any longer. Thankfully his class is waiting quietly for him. Only two classes to go until lunch.

The next two periods drag in for Anduin, he does his best not to let it affect his teaching, and he’s sure he was successful. When the bell signalling the start of lunch rings, Anduin has to force himself not to push his students aside to get to the staff room as quickly as possible. He’s sure Saurfang wouldn’t approve, though Sylvanus might buy him a cake… he shakes the image of the science department eating cake and wearing party hats out his head. That can wait until later. Making sure he’s logged out of his computer and the desk drawer is locked, Anduin dashes over to the staff room. It’s surprisingly quiet, Sylvanus is sitting looking as if she’s seen a ghost, Baine and Earthfury won’t meet his eye, Firepaw and Voss seem to be the only ones not acting strange… Firepaw is the only one not acting strange. Saurfang is by the microwave, back to everyone, though Anduin can see he is tense, did something happen? The microwave dings and Saurfang turns, a small smile appearing on his face when he sees Anduin. He gestures to the door and Anduin doesn’t need telling, he moves to the corridor waiting for the orc.   
“I thought we could just eat in your class today.”   
Saurfang suggests nervously, Anduin is a little surprised but if it means they don’t have to walk up and down stairs he’s fine with it. He nods and leads the orc to his class, being sure to close the door behind him. For good measure he moves his kitten poster to cover the window, he doesn’t want the other’s snooping around his business. Saurfang huffs out a laugh at the action, and the sound has heat flooding through Anduin’s body.

“Alright, what did you make, cause it smells great!”   
It’s not a lie, the smell is heavenly and Anduin is eager to find out, he’s sure he recognizes the scent of spice. Saurfang arches a brow at the way Anduin leaps into his seat, he looks… Anxious.   
“Well… I made… I made curry”   
Saurfang says he sounds almost unsure and Anduin thinks it’s adorable. He wonders if orcs can blush?

“Oh? Very nice! I’m hungry and I wanna eat”   
Anduin knows it’s childish, but his stomach growls to back him up, Saurfang smirks and  _ Light! _ It should be illegal to look that good. Saurfang hands him a tub and a fork, Anduin’s sure his mouth is watering as he pulls off the lid, the aroma is now fully unleashed and it’s great. Not waiting, Anduin digs in savouring his first mouthful, his eyes close in pleasure, and he lets out a small hum of satisfaction. When his eyes open Saurfang is just staring with wide eyes,

“Is it good?”   
He asks, realizing he’s been caught staring, Anduin blinks in surprise and offers a grin, spearing another piece of chicken onto his fork.   
“Good? Are you kidding me? This is amazing! You’ll have to give me the recipe!”   
He means it, he’s never tried to make curry before, his culinary expertise is very limited if he’s honest. Saurfang looks down embarrassed, he grumbles something, but Anduin can’t make it out. The orc begins furiously eating his own portion. Anduin shakes his head scooping up some rice and sauce, he takes a bite and realizes he’s made a horrible mistake.

His eyes water and it feels like his mouth is on fire! Forcing himself to swallow, Anduin lets out what he hopes is a small gasp. Saurfang’s head has shot up, and he looks almost terrified.   
“Anduin? What’s wrong?”

Saurfang has set aside his own food, he leans over the desk and Anduin coughs.

“Spicy”   
He chokes out, searching for his water bottle, he takes a desperate drink but it does little to alleviate the burning in his mouth, he coughs again. Saurfang suddenly stands and runs out the room, Anduin feels awful, has he offended the orc? He’s about to go and look for him when Saurfang returns with a carton of milk. Tears are streaming down his face as he nods a wordless thanks, taking a gulp of the milk… instant relief. He takes another drink coughing once more, then lets out a sigh.

“Thanks, I wasn’t expecting that.”

He laughs weakly and Saurfang lets out his own sigh before taking his seat again.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t think… you don’t have to eat any more.”   
Saurfang sounds so dejected that it breaks Anduin’s heart. He reaches out and lightly touches the orcs hand.   
“It’s fine, I wasn’t paying attention, I just managed to eat a big chunk of chilli.”   
Anduin smiles back at the orc, and Saurfang raises his eyes, he looks far too sad for Anduin’s liking.

“Sorry, I guess we have different tolerances for spice.”   
Anduin says, taking another mouthful, being careful to avoid any more chilli pieces. Saurfang snots at his comment.

“I should have been more considerate.”   
He picks at his food, and Anduin frowns at his words, this won’t do!

“I don’t see how? If this is how the dish is made, then there’s nothing you could have done. I’m enjoying it anyway, also thank you for the milk.”   
Anduin reinforces his point by heaping more onto his fork and eating it in one bite. Saurfang just stares at him, clearly searching his face for a lie.

“It’s just how me and my son used to make it.”   
He answers quietly, though to Anduin’s pleasure he does eat more. Anduin reaches out once more, tracing patterns over Saurfang’s knuckles. Nathanos’s comment springs back to mind and Anduin wonders if these very knuckles were left bruised after fighting with Garrosh, the urge to kiss them is strong, and Anduin bites his lip to keep his mind focused.

“My dad was hopeless in the kitchen, meals got left to me unless I wanted burnt offerings”   
Anduin grins at the memories that come forth, Saurfang looks up at that, eyebrow arched once more.

“Something tells me it wasn’t all that terrible.”   
Saurfang has finally smiled once more and Anduin shakes his head in response,

“No, it wasn’t. We had a lot of laughs over it actually. At least your son had edible food.”   
Saurfang huffs out a laugh at that, eyes sparking with life once more.

“I do try”   
He answers softly and the two resume eating Saurfang picking out the peppers for Anduin, who watches in awe as the orc eats them without a reaction.

“Have you just developed a tolerance or have your taste buds melted?”

Anduin blurts out, as Saurfang chew a rather large piece of chilli pepper. The orc snorts in amusement at him.

“Maybe my palette is more refined than yours.”   
Saurfang teases him, and Anduin frowns at the words, he’s sure he’s pouting.

“I walked into that one, so I can’t be mad.”   
Anduin grumbles back, Saurfang smirks at him, patting his head almost in a condescending fashion.

“When you get to my age maybe.”   
Anduin rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue, he’s surprised at the way Saurfang’s eyes focus on his mouth maybe…

“I hope I haven’t burned your mouth though.”   
Saurfang says softly, strong fingers titling his chin, the pad of a warm thumb brushes over his lips, which are a little sensitive, but Anduin isn’t going to admit it. Saurfang lets out a small hum, his eyes flicker to Anduin’s own, and he’s sure he’s holding his breath, is Saurfang going to kiss him!?

There’s a knock on the door, and just like that Saurfang releases his face. Disappointment wells up in Anduin, and he scowls at the door, cursing whoever is on the other side. He shouts that the door is opened and not to his shock, Sylvanus is there, though she hasn’t got her usual smirk.

“Apologies for… interrupting your little  _ pow wow _ , but Eitrigg is on the phone for you Headmaster.”

Anduin watches as her eyes dart to their empty dishes, then between their faces, her eyes widen on Anduin, and he’s sure his face has gone red. He wonders if she has cameras located around the science department, so she can always appear when she’s least wanted. Saurfang lets out a sigh beside him, and rises slowly,

“Sorry, if I don’t take this he’ll probably come looking.”   
Saurfang says loud enough for only him to hear, he nods in understanding and closes his eyes as Saurfang ruffles his hair before leaving. Sylvanus lingers at the door.

“I’ve got to hand it to you, maybe _ you do  _ have some skill.”   
Anduin frowns at her, he’s pretty sure that wasn’t a compliment, but he doesn’t want to get into it with her.

“Are you tormenting that poor boy again Sylvanus?”

Both Anduin and Sylvanus start, Voss is at the stairwell door shaking her head at the chemistry teacher. Sylvanus narrows her eyes at the lab assistant.

“I’m _ hardly _ tormenting him Lil, anyway mind your tone when addressing me.”   
Sylvanus’s eyes flash and to Anduin’s surprise Voss doesn’t even blink, the lab assistant simply shrugs as if Sylvanus hadn’t even spoken.

“Wrynn I have the equipment for your lab next period, do you want me to take it up for you now?”

Sylvanus’s lips become a line and Anduin’s sure the temperature of the room just dropped, he stares between the two women.

“Uh, I’ll come down and get it Ms Voss, I don’t want to be any trouble.”   
He rises from his seat, and Voss sends him a cheery grin, her eyes almost glowing at him.

“You're so kind. It’s hardly a problem for me, I can just use the lift. If you want to help though I won’t stop you.”

Anduin can’t help but beam at her, grateful for her interruption, and for giving him an excuse to get out of here. He nods to Sylvanus as he passes, she rolls her eyes and saunters back to the staffroom.

“Don’t mind her, she just likes to make everyone else miserable.”

Anduin turns to Voss a little shocked, he’d always thought her and Sylvanus got on well.

“She also likes gossip, and right now I guess you’re her best source.”   
If Anduin isn’t mistaken Voss’s face is turned into a scowl, but then again it’s hard to tell with her. He simply hums in response and follows her to the technicians room, he sees Mr Stormrage looking over some shelves, a clipboard in one hand, he doesn’t even acknowledge them as they enter the room.

“Thanks Ms Voss, I don’t know what I would have said back to her if I’m honest”

He admits as he takes a box from her withered hands, she tilts her head and regards him with her unblinking stare for a few moments before a large smile appears on her face.

“I’m sure you would have been just fine, don’t sell yourself short Wrynn, you have some fight in you.”

Anduin just stares, it surprises him because he’d always thought of himself as passive, but somehow he feels validated that someone can see he isn’t a doormat.

“What are you harping on about, Lil?”   
The harsh tones of Mr Stormrage ruin his moment, and they both turn to stare at the maintenance technician.

“Oh just Sylvanus trying to bully Wrynn.”   
Ms Voss says it so casually, and Anduin can’t hide his wince, it makes him sound really pathetic.

“ _ Oh her _ , look, Wrynn, the best advice I can give you is to dish it back out to her. That’ll get her off your back.”   
Anduin blinks in surprise, he hasn’t had much interaction with Stormrage but it’s nice to know he thinks Sylvanus is out of line too. Stormrage peers at him for a moment before going to a desk and rummaging in the drawer, he comes back and offers Anduin what appears to be a toffee. Anduin takes the offered sweet with a smile, the maintenance man nods and goes back to whatever he was doing.

“Come on then, let’s get this up to the lab for you.”   
Ms Voss has another box in her arms, and she beckons him over to the lift,

“Don’t tell anyone I let you in, got it?”   
Ms Voss winks at him, and Anduin laughs back, nodding in understanding, they manage to set up the lab in record time.   
  
By the time Ms Voss has left him, to go back to whatever it is she does, Anduin feels a vibration in his pocket. Reaching in he removes his phone, pleased when he sees the text is from Saurfang.

“Sorry Anduin, I’m not going to be able to join you for the rest of lunch. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, something with less spice.”

Anduin lets out a small laugh, there’s a strange fluttering in his chest, and he feels so very happy at this moment.

“It’s a deal, I’ll be sure to have my sweets on hand in case bribery is needed. X”

He puts a kiss at the end, confident it’s the right move, he doesn’t expect Saurfang to respond in kind, it would be very strange if he did, but he’s certain he didn’t imagine it in his classroom, if Sylvanus hadn’t knocked, the orc  _ would _ have kissed him. He grins as his phone vibrates again.

“Don’t make me send you to the Headmaster’s office. I hear he’s very strict.”

Anduin giggles he can’t help it, Saurfang has a great sense of humour, and he’s pleased to have discovered it. He’s looking forward to tomorrow, Saurfang is back observing him for the day, and he can’t wait.

The rest of the day breezes by without incident, Anduin practically skips to the staffroom to gather his things. Saurfang never came back for his tubs so Anduin has decided to take them home and wash them, after all it’s the least he can do. Baine smiles at him as he collects his jacket and the two walk to the car park together. They’ve both been watching a crime drama, and Anduin is glad to finally have someone to share his theories with, Baine is very perceptive he finds and some of his theories have Anduin rethinking characters. They part ways when Baine has to go the other way, with the promise of continuing their discussion tomorrow, Anduin waves him off. He gets into his car, taking care to fasten his seatbelt and check his mirrors, the car comes to life when he turns the key in the ignition and everything is going smoothly. Until he gets a few blocks away, his car makes strange puttering sounds and dies. Anduin’s eyes are round and panic floods him, this _ can’t _ be happening! He tries to restart the car a few times but nothing happens, sighing and admitting defeat Anduin calls the breakdown service his car is insured under. Feeling a strange overwhelming sadness he decides to sit at the side of the road and wait for the mechanic, the sky darkens and the first few drops of rain hit him, perfect, he muses. He pulls his knees-up and buries his face in them  _ “Don’t cry it’s just a car” _ he tries to tell himself, even though he knows it’s not true.

“Anduin?”

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it, I had fun writing this one.


	10. Dr Phil? Don't You Mean Dr Lil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saurfang helps Anduin with his car troubles. But is there trouble in paradise? When Sylvanas is left with a rather moody Saurfang. Voss steps up to make it right. But what exactly is Operation Voss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's HERE!!!!!!! Oh my goodness, I am sorry it's taken me so long, but there were quite a few bumps in the road. I took a bit of a risk with this chapter and I really hope it pays off. It is rather long, which I hope makes up for my long absence. Thank you to all the people who encouraged me and kept asking after this work! 
> 
> Also, a big shout out to Sed, because her comment from last chapter really gave me some fun ideas for Nathanos. I hope you appreciate! (Sylvanas sure does).
> 
> I'm probably going to update this monthly. Just because I seem incapable of writing a normal sized chapter!

Saurfang hit send on the last email he had to reply to today. That was the problem with doing observations- it tended to cause a build up in his inbox. Letting out a relieved sigh he only too happily shuts the blasted machine off. If Lor'themar sends him one more message about costumes- well let's just say, he’d be joining the ever-growing list of clients Thrall was seeing.

He hadn’t had a chance to catch up with Anduin after that disastrous lunch. Though it wasn’t a complete failure- he had learned a little more about Anduin. The young man had also cleared his tub, well apart from the chillies.  _ His tubs! _ He left them up there!  _ Damn. _ He considers going back up to get them, but that could lead to an  _ unwanted _ encounter. A quick scan of the car park had revealed Anduin had already left - so there wasn’t really much point to going up there now. Saurfang could just collect his Tupperware tomorrow.

Making sure his computer is off, he locks the filing cabinets and his desk drawers - can’t be too careful. Shrugging on his jacket, which he is immensely grateful for bringing with him, since it is now starting to rain. He flips his light switch and closes the office door behind him.

He had promised to make it up to Anduin, for almost burning his mouth off. Saurfang cringes at the memory- thank the spirits that the break room fridge had milk! He’ll need to stop off at the store on his way home again, he needs an idea and ingredients to make lunch tomorrow- plus Sylvanas had been rather insistent that he replace the milk.

Thankfully the way out of the school is clear- no pesky Eitrigg trying to stick his nose in. Saurfang is dreading next week, when it’s Eitrigg’s turn to observe. For some reason the thought of Eitrigg talking to Anduin terrifies him. He has no doubt they would get on like a house on fire. Not only that, but what if Eitrigg made him out to be a charity case!?  _ Would it scare Anduin away? _ He was going to have to find a way to limit their time in contact with one another. It was for the greater good after all (i.e. His sanity.)

He’s just turned out of the parking lot when he sees Anduin. The biology teacher’s car is pulled in at the side of the road- hazard lights blinking, but his focus is solely on Anduin. The blond looks so utterly vulnerable right now. He’s sitting on the side of the road, arms hugging his knees to his chest. Anduin’s head is hidden in his knees, but the slight shake of his frame indicates that he’s crying. Before he even realizes, he’s pulling in behind Anduin’s car. Seat belt already unbuckled. A quick search of his backseat, and he finds what he’s looking for - his rather large umbrella, the one he keeps on hand for emergencies. 

“Anduin?” He asks gently, holding the umbrella over the head of blond hair. Anduin jumps slightly, eyes wide,  _ and tearful _ . The younger man looks up at Saurfang, and Saurfang feels his heart ache. Anduin looks so very distressed.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Do you want me to call someone for you?” Saurfang fires out, concern lacing his words, as he crouches down beside Anduin. He assesses the biology teacher’s state better from this position. The young man rubs at his eyes and shakes his head.

“No, you don’t need to call anyone. The mechanic is on his way. My car broke down, I’m… fine.” Anduin says, voice cracking in a way that clearly suggests he is not _ ‘fine’. _ Saurfang finds himself frowning, feeling so very out of his depth. Clearly there was something more going on here.

“Do you want to wait in your car?” He prods softly as he can. Anduin isn’t wearing a raincoat and doesn’t have an umbrella. The blond sniffs and shakes his head- another no. The rain is starting to fall heavier.

“Do you want to wait in my car? I would hate for you to catch a cold, or worse from sitting out here.” Saurfang asks the young man considerately. Anduin hiccups, before nodding an affirmative answer. Feeling a great sense of relief, Saurfang helps Anduin to his feet. Handing Anduin the umbrella he ushers the blond towards his car. He goes to Anduin’s car and closes the passenger door, and then walks back to join the biology teacher. 

It’s a little awkward. Anduin is clearly very upset and Saurfang doesn’t know what to say to break the heavy silence surrounding them.

“Sorry, Mr Saurfang.” Anduin says suddenly, startling the orc from his thoughts. “I must look rather unhinged, getting so emotional over a car.” Anduin looks out the window, it makes it difficult for Saurfang, as he can’t quite tell if it’s embarrassment or shame he’s hearing in Anduin’s voice.

“You don’t need to apologize to me. Your feelings are your own.” Saurfang tries to reassure the young man. He would never judge Anduin for shedding tears- it’s not his place to do so. Anduin lets out a shaky breath- or perhaps it’s a sigh of relief. Unable to stop himself, Saurfang reaches out and pats Anduin’s head, in what he hopes is a comforting manner.

“Do you- Do you want to talk about it?” Saurfang asks carefully. He eyes Anduin, hoping he hasn’t over stepped any boundaries. To his relief, Anduin doesn’t laugh or get angry at him, but rather _ blushes _ … He’s not sure if that’s a good or bad thing. Saurfang waits patiently- allowing Anduin the time to make his decision.

“I don’t want to burden you…” Anduin eventually says, shifting nervously in his seat. Saurfang blinks at the response. It sounds so painfully familiar-  _ really striking a chord with him _ . A small smile creeps up onto his face-  _ ah yes _ , those were his words what feels like a lifetime ago. Back when he was at his lowest and Eitrigg was reaching out to him.

“I’m not going to force you to talk Anduin.” he says softly, reaching out and putting a hand on Anduin’s head, “Just know I am here, and also don’t worry about burdens. I have large shoulders you know.”

Anduin blinks at him for a moment, before a small snort escapes him. To Saurfang’s pleasure, Anduin’s entire demeanour seems to relax, and Saurfang can’t deny how good it makes him feel to be the cause. It’s then he notices he hasn’t yet withdrawn his hand.

“Thank you, Mr Saurfang. Even if it was a terrible joke.” Anduin dries his eyes with his sleeve, a small smile gracing his face. “This is probably going to sound really silly, or maybe a little crazy. But I think I want to tell you.” Anduin looks at him, as if trying to read him like a book, and Saurfang just smiles back. He nods to the young man and reluctantly- and perhaps a little slowly, removes his hand from blond hair, and back to his own lap. 

“It’s really silly. I shouldn’t be so upset, I know the car is old and that it can’t last forever, it’s just… I-” Anduin breaks off, letting out a sigh and clearly becoming flustered again. Saurfang frowns, _ is Anduin perhaps having financial difficulty? _

“Are you worried you won't be able to afford the repairs? Or be able to buy a new car?”

As soon as he asks those questions, he knows he’s said the wrong thing. Anduin’s expression seems to crumble and those beautiful blue eyes start to mist over again. Saurfang internally panics.  _ Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth closed? _

“Um… Well I  _ could _ get a new car… It’s just- well it’s just, I don’t want to. You see this car was the car dad taught me how to drive in, and I-” Anduin’s voice cracks, “Light, it’s so dumb, but I can’t bare the thought of getting rid of it.” Anduin lets out a shuddering breath and guilt pools hot in Saurfang’s stomach,  _ how could he be so insensitive!? _

“I’m terrified that they won’t be able to fix it, that I will have to get rid of the car. I know it sounds insane, but I can’t help but feel that it would be like losing him all over again, that I would be throwing away precious memories and a connection to him.” Anduin sniffs, clearly about to cry again.

Saurfang doesn’t look away. Not even when Anduin’s voice breaks and fresh tears spill down his face. He understands. He understands perfectly. It was the reason he hadn’t- or rather couldn’t, move house as well as a lot of other things. Acting purely on sheer instinct, Saurfang reaches out and pulls Anduin into a crushing hug. The young man clings to him and just sobs. Saurfang lets him. He just holds Anduin, petting his hair and letting him cry. Not saying a word, knowing that Anduin doesn’t need platitudes he just needs to know he’s not alone and that he’s safe.

Eventually the sobbing stops. Anduin slowly pulls away, looking rather sheepish. Saurfang doesn’t comment, instead he reaches for the compartment box, confident he has a pack of tissues, He’s sure Anduin would prefer to use those rather than his sleeve. Anduin’ just opened the offered pack, when they see a tow truck coming along the road. Seems like the mechanic is here. Saurfang can see the worry on Anduin’s face.

“It’s going to be fine, it’s probably something basic that they can fix in no time.”

Anduin flashes him a small smile, and nods. Dabbing his eyes dry he slides out of Saurfang’s car and goes to meet the mechanic. Saurfang waits in his car, he doesn’t feel comfortable leaving Anduin on his own. Not after the biology teacher had shared something so personal with him. He watches the goblin open the hood of Anduin’s car, and peer in. He can see Anduin talking to the mechanic, though he can’t hear what’s being said. After a couple of minutes the goblin re-emerges from under the bonnet of the car and starts chattering away to Anduin. He watches like a hawk, praying to every deity that the car can be fixed. To his satisfaction he sees Anduin let out a breath and relax. The blond gives Saurfang a thumbs up sign. 

Saurfang exits his car and waits for Anduin. The young man and the goblin are deep in conversation, eventually they shake hands and Anduin goes into his car to retrieve his belongings. 

"Do you need a lift kid?" The goblin asks as he hooks Anduin's car to his tow truck. Saurfang's mouth opens before his brain can kick in.

"I can give you a lift, if you like."

Anduin gapes at him for a moment, cheeks beautifully rosy, lips parted ever so slightly, truly a vision. Anduin worries his lip and starts fidgeting.

"Oh, that would be great… that is if you don't mind!? Uh Renzik here could give me a lift, but it’s a bit out of your way…" Anduin rambles. Saurfang isn't sure who he's talking to at this point. The goblin arches a brow and shrugs.

"It's fine kid, if your boyfriend's good to give ya a lift home, then go. I got your number, should be up and running by Monday."

Saurfang is glad orcs don't blush, because he's sure he would look like Anduin right now. The blond is so red, he could probably make a convincing beacon for something. Though, curiously he hasn't refuted the mechanic. Saurfang tries not to look into too much, or how strangely happy he feels.

Anduin shuffles towards him, offering a chagrined smile as he clambers into the passenger seat of Saurfang's car.

"Are you sure? I live by the mage district…" Anduin asks shyly. Saurfang hums, it is a little out of his way,  _ but he isn't going to tell Anduin that _ . Plus if he's going to the store, it's really only adding fifteen or twenty minutes to his journey. He most certainly isn't going to tell Anduin though.

"It's fine!" Saurfang answers maybe a little too enthusiastically. "I need to go to the store anyway, and there's one on route to your place. Hardly a problem at all."

Anduin buckles his seatbelt, and nods. Carefully placing his satchel down on the floor and folding his jacket across his lap.

"Oh actually, could I go with you? I have some things I need to get actually… that way you can just go straight home."

Saurfang feels his eyes widen. He wouldn't say no to some company, especially not Anduin's he nods and smiles as they pass Renzik who is just getting ready to leave himself.

The drive is pleasant. Anduin is always so engaging, and it really lifts his spirits.

"Oh! I never got to tell you over lunch." Anduin exclaims, whirling to face him. "This morning Nathanos asked me to help him with the volleyball team! It should be fun, if Garrosh isn't around." The last part is mumbled out.

Saurfang feels his blood freeze. Anduin had met Garrosh?  _ Shit. _ Though the biology teacher doesn't seem any worse for wear.

“You’ve met Garrosh.” It’s not really a question, Saurfang is sure he sounds as grim as he feels. If the look Anduin is giving him is any indicator.

“Yeah, we uh, well I guess we ‘met’. Seems like a  _ real _ friendly guy.”

Saurfang snorts at the sarcasm. He assesses Anduin from the corner of his eye. The little biology teacher doesn’t seem upset or threatened. That’s when the other piece of information hits.

“Wait.  _ You’re _ helping Marris?” He can’t quite keep the disbelief from his tone. Anduin was the last person he’d ever think the sullen P.E teacher would try to recruit. Anduin arches a brow at him.

“Yes. Don’t look so surprised. I used to play hockey back when I was in university. I am  _ somewhat _ athletic. I don’t know why everyone acts so surprised.” Anduin pouts and Saurfang bites back a smile.

_ Why indeed.  _ He looks over to Anduin who is wearing; a little sweater vest (blue of course) over his shirt. A tie that has, what appear to be cartoon lions printed on it- seems he wasn’t exaggerating his love of lions. 

“Just watch yourself. That is, uh, Marris has well, um… standards. Very  _ high _ standards. I can only imagine volleyball and hockey are very different.” Saurfang rumbles out, pausing as another thought occurs to him. “Please don’t play hockey with Marris.” The thought of Anduin ending up being carted out on a stretcher fills his mind, and he grips the steering wheel a little tighter. Anduin however, lets out a small giggle- sadness from earlier all but lifting.

“You don’t think he’ll make me wear shorts?” Anduin suddenly blurts out. Saurfang is immensely grateful that they have stopped at the red light. The mental image that question has conjured- Anduin in rather  _ short _ shorts, tight-fitting ones at that. It’s well, amazing. Maybe he should consider volunteering to help Marris. Why hadn’t he asked Anduin to join an after school club!?  _ Well done Varok _ , he chides himself. Not that he actually runs an after school club, but that’s beside the point. 

The rest of the journey to the supermarket is really pleasant. He learns Anduin has a love of pop music, both modern and cheesy, as well as art. They hear an announcement for an art exhibition event over the weekend. Saurfang doesn’t really pay it much thought- it’s not really his thing.

“Oh! That’s close to the restaurant.” Anduin chimes from his seat, “We should go, after lunch!”

Saurfang can feel his eyes widen. This lunch is starting to sound an awful lot like a date- _ is it a date!? _ He tightens his grip on the steering wheel, trying to ground his thoughts and process that statement. Anduin is with Valeera, so why would he be asking Saurfang to visit an art exhibit with him?  _ Surely _ that’s a couple thing! Maybe he’s jumped the gun, _ maybe they aren’t a couple _ … How does one go about asking these kinds of questions!?

“Wouldn’t you rather go with Sanguinar? I mean art’s not really my cup of tea.”

Anduin’s smile falters and suddenly it seems as if the young man finds his hands very interesting. Has Saurfang said the wrong thing again!?

“Oh, I just thought since we’d be down that way… I shouldn’t have assumed. Sorry Mr Saurfang. I uh, I think Valeera had her own plans this weekend.” Anduin hastily responds, cheeks darkening. Saurfang can feel himself cringe at the awkwardness of it all.

“We can still go. If you want, I just thought you would prefer Sanguinar’s company over mine.” Saurfang tries to clear the air and repair the damage done. Anduin just twiddles his thumbs, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

“It’s OK Mr Saurfang. Thank you for offering, but I don’t want to drag you there if it’s not really your thing. I really appreciate that you would have come with me though.”

_ He’s so stupid! _ There was the  _ perfect _ opportunity to spend time with Anduin-  _ alone _ and outside of school he might add. There would have been no one to meddle, no schedule to follow. Why did he have to open his big mouth?

They arrive at the store in mostly uncomfortable silence. He needs to salvage this! Anduin closes the car gently and follows after him, hand in his pockets.

“So since I almost killed you today, what can I cook for you, to atone for my grave error?”

Anduin giggles and shakes his head. Saurfang lets out a sigh of relief- internally of course. He can’t help but notice the way Anduin is power walking to keep pace with him, sometimes he forgets he’s so much bigger than the young man. Saurfang slows his pace, being subtle as possible and falling into a comfortable step with Anduin.

“I wouldn’t be as dramatic as that, you barely tried to kill me… scar me on the other hand.” Anduin pauses to let out another musical laugh, before his eyes turn to him appraisingly, “But, I feel bad if you think you  _ have _ to make it up to me.” Anduin answers him, without actually _ answering _ him.

“I see. Allow me to rephrase that. What can I make you for lunch tomorrow?”

He can’t help but laugh at the look on Anduin’s face. He also can’t help but be aware that they’ve stopped in the pasta and rice aisle. Anduin seems to now be studying a bag of risotto rice rather intently.

“Did it do something wrong?” Saurfang can’t help but tease, feeling far too amused with the look on the blond’s face. Anduin quickly puts the packet down with a small “eep”.

“Ah! No! It’s just I’ve always wanted to make risotto, but I can never get the rice to cook right.” Anduin waves his arms around rather animatedly as he spews out a rather cute little ramble. Saurfang lets out a hum, eyeing the bag. Without another word he reaches out and places it in the basket he picked up at the shop entrance.

“Seems you have much to learn.” Saurfang says, doing his best to sound as wise as possible. He’s unable to keep the grin from his face though at Anduin’s look of awe.

“You know how to make this!?” Anduin gawks at him. Saurfang arches a brow- it wasn’t that hard, you just had to follow the guidelines and stir a lot. He nods at the younger man. “OK, if this comes out well, you  _ need _ to teach me! I won’t take no for an answer!”

Anduin is standing directly in front of him, finger pointing at Saurfang’s chest. Passer-bys are starting to stare at them both, so Saurfang reaches out and takes Anduin’s hand, doing his best to ignore how warm it is, and how tiny it is against his own. He lowers it back down to the young man's side with a smirk.

“Fine. But I am a harsh teacher. I hope you can handle it.”

“Challenge accepted. Now what should we put in this risotto? How about mushrooms? Oh, where’s the milk?”

Saurfang watches Anduin flit about the aisle, asking a million questions a minute. He likes this. He likes this very much. Being around Anduin is so easy, almost like breathing. He finds himself smiling and being led along easily. It just feels so very right. Of course, as per usual, just when he’s happy the universe takes that as it’s cue to rain on him. His phone starts to ring. He knows who it is without even reading the caller ID.

“Eitrigg.”

“Varok.”

Saurfang sighs, he doesn’t care if it’s rude at this point. His friend however, seems to take it in his stride. In true Eitrigg fashion.

“Glad I caught you in a good mood. Are you out again?” Eitrigg sounds almost incredulous, as if Saurfang is some sort of hermit and the mere thought of him being out is preposterous. Saurfang grimaces at the tone, grateful that Anduin is a little ahead, intently examining some of the store’s produce.

“Yes, I’m in the supermarket. What did you want?” Saurfang deadpans, waiting for whatever bad news is about to be delivered.

“Oh? Are you alone? Or rather are you able to talk, it won’t take long.” Eitrigg asks so casually. Saurfang narrows his eyes in suspicion, does Eitrigg know he’s here with Anduin?

“No. I’m alone.” He says clearly, eyes darting about in case his friend should manifest before him. “What delights are you about to spring on me?”

Eitrigg laughs down the line- a full belly laugh at that. Saurfang has to hold the phone away from his ear. Anduin is watching him now, though his expression has become unreadable.

“Don’t be so dramatic Varok! No, it’s just I was going through the reports from this week’s observations and Firepaw’s is fine, you’ve said  _ more  _ than enough on Wrynn. But Sylvanas, well you barely have a page…”   
  
Saurfang cringes.  _ Ah yes, _ the day he fantasized about Anduin. He clears his throat to try and cover up the awkward silence that had followed Eitrigg’s statement.

“So I already notified Windrunner, it was just to tell you- so you can mentally prepare. Instead of a half day on Friday, you’ll be observing her all day tomorrow.”

_ Well that’s great.  _ Saurfang can’t help but think rather unkindly. Now he has to spend an entire day with the wicked witch herself! On the plus side though- and at this point he needs them- he could end Friday with Anduin. Speaking of which, the blond had wandered off, he had looked rather down and Saurfang can feel a pang of worry gnawing at his stomach. 

“Thank you, as always Eitrigg.” Saurfang says dryly. Gritting his teeth when the other orc laughs down the line again. He’d get Eitrigg back somehow. He hangs up rather abruptly - but he doesn’t care, it’s just Eitrigg. Anduin has returned, hovering a short distance away. Varok can’t help but spot the milk in his basket- which the little blond seems to be struggling with. Wordlessly Saurfang takes the basket from him. Anduin going read as a tomato, Saurfang frowns slightly though, the young man’s eyes seem distant and his smile forced.

“Bad news I’m afraid.” Saurfang sighs as they walk to the check outs, Anduin tilts his head inquisitively “I have to observe Sylvanas all day tomorrow.” He feels gratified when he sees Anduin’s sympathetic grimace.

“That’s OK, I didn’t have any exciting classes planned tomorrow anyway. Does this mean you’ll be in on Friday?”

Saurfang nods in answer. Anduin seems cheery enough, but Saurfang can tell, something is off. How he came to be able to read Anduin so easily, he would never know. He wracks his brain, trying to think what could have happened to trigger such a drop in mood.

“Mr Saurfang… I could- well I could get the bus from here. I don’t want to take up more of your time.”

Saurfang tenses- just as he is about to pay for his groceries. Had  _ he _ done something?! Anduin bites his lip and looks to the side, as if deliberately avoiding his gaze.

“It’s not troubling me. I would rather like to know you got home safe… If you’re more comfortable getting the bus… But I would prefer to drop you…” Saurfang realizes he’s been rambling. The check out clerk is looking at him with wide eyes, before making a rather high-pitched sound and winking at him. Anduin fidgets slightly.

_ “You would prefer to take me home.” _ It’s not a question, in fact judging by the rather dreamy expression on Anduin’s face- he probably hadn’t meant to say it out loud at all. Saurfang watches as the cashier coos at them. It’s all very odd.

“Anduin?” Saurfang tries not to laugh as he guides Anduin towards his car. He had taken the little blond’s bag- when Anduin had almost tripped himself with it. Anduin had tried to protest, but his mouth had clamped shut upon seeing how effortlessly Saurfang had lifted the bag.

“You’ll have to give me directions. I only vaguely know where I’m going.”

Anduin seems to snap back to attention, a sheepish smile on his face.

The journey to Anduin’s is well,  _ peculiar. _ The young man is quiet- other than to give him directions. All Saurfang’s attempts at instigating conversation are met with a hum or silence.

“Did you really fight Garrosh?”

Saurfang chokes on his own saliva.  _ Where in the seven fels had that come from!? _ He eyes Anduin warily for a moment- the young man is staring at him with such intensity- before returning his gaze to the road.

“It’s just Nathanos said, you two had come to blows…”

_ Of course, he had _ . Saurfang deadpans, rolling his eyes. It was a gross exaggeration! Yes, he had punched Garrosh. But it had been one punch, and also for the boy’s own good. Garrosh was an impulsive hot head. He just acted, never thinking of the consequences, for some reason he seemed to have a chip on his shoulder. He was ages with Drannosh, and perhaps Eitrigg was right. Saurfang had allowed sentimentality to cloud his judgement.

“Mr Saurfang?”

_ Shit. _ He never  _ actually _ answered Anduin! The blond is staring, clearly waiting on an answer and looking a little worried.

“I punched him, once. That was it. No fight. Nothing.” He wants to wince at his own tone, that had seemed far harsher than he’d intended. Truth be told he would rather forget. Garrosh had pushed his buttons and Saurfang was ashamed to say he had lashed out. He knew then, when he offered his hand to help the younger orc up, he knew it would not end there. The malicious gleam in Garrosh’s eyes as he wiped the blood from his nose had made that more than clear.

“Left here. Then pull in behind that red car.”

Saurfang blinks. They had reached Anduin’s home already? He does as he’s instructed. They pull up in front of a rather homey looking house. There’s a small garden filled with flowers, as Anduin gets out the car Saurfang swears the flowers turn to face him. It’s exactly the kind of house he could envision Anduin living in. It just screams “Anduin’s house” at him.

“Do you… Do you want to come in?” Anduin asks, fidgeting with his fingers, and shyly looking up at Saurfang.  _ Oh, he would love too _ . Maybe a little _ too _ much. A mass of inappropriate thoughts flood his mind and Saurfang can feel his interest starting to stir south of his pants. He clears his throat awkwardly, to cover his embarrassment. Getting out of this car would be a terrible idea. What if he gave Anduin the wrong impression? What if Anduin was only being polite? He could ruin everything in a few minutes!

“Uh, thank you, but I should be getting home.” Saurfang hastily says, willing his erection to flag, “That risotto won’t cook itself.” He laughs out nervously, doing his best not to make eye contact with Anduin.

“Oh.” Anduin says, and Saurfang denies that it’s disappointment he hears in the young man’s voice. “I will see you tomorrow I guess…” Anduin says, sounding despondent. Saurfang gapes, not sure what to make of this development. Anduin steps back from the car and gives a rather terse wave, followed by the most fake smile Saurfang has ever seen -  _ and he works with Sylvanas and Nathanos!  _ Anduin turns his back and fumbles with his keys, before disappearing behind the door. Saurfang wonders if he’s made the right choice. He was respecting Anduin! He didn’t want to go in and then do something so horrific he would end up scaring the blond away forever. Anduin would be fine, he’d be his usual self laughing and blushing like normal.

  
  
  
  


Sylvanas Windrunner, was not happy. In fact that was an understatement-  _ she was livid. _ That buffoon Eitrigg, meddling where he wasn’t wanted and ruining her carefully laid out plans. Now she was going to have to think fast if she wanted to salvage this. She takes a sip of the tar like substance in her mug, the only thing that gives her joy- well apart from Nathanos, but he isn’t here at the moment. 

“Who pissed in your cornflakes?” Earthfury asks gruffly as he throws his coat haphazardly over the nearest seat. Sylvanas can feel her nose wrinkle with irritation. 

“Eitrigg, interfering. Now Old Sourpuss is watching me all day!” She wails, throwing herself down on the table rather theatrically (of course making sure her mug and its precious cargo are at a safe distance.) Earthfury just snorts at her.

“I believe that’s what you call karma. Someone was going to catch on eventually to what you were doing. I’d personally count my blessings it wasn’t Varok- a bad report would have been the  _ least _ of your worries.” Earthfury laughs as though he’s just told the best joke and Sylvanas rolls her eyes.

OK, so her schemes were a little unorthodox, but it was for Saurfang and Wrynn’s own good! Honestly it was getting  _ painful _ to watch them now, dancing around when it was  _ obvious _ that they were into each other. And, if she could get a boon from it, well that suited her just fine. Anduin Wrynn had proved to be the most unexpected gift horse, and she wasn’t going to look it in the mouth-  _ not when it had brought her some benefits _ . Like a perfect distraction for keeping the old Headmaster off her back. Not only that, he had taken the speculation about her and Nathanos’s relationship off the forefront of the staff’s minds. Now all they wanted to do was gossip about Wrynn and how long he would last.

“Morning.” 

_ Ah! _ Speaking of the devil, she looks up grinning like a Cheshire cat- only for that grin to immediately fall off her face. Wrynn looks utterly miserable!  _ What had happened!? _ Did that idiot Saurfang ruin her plans, _ again!!!  _ Her newest staff member, shuffles around making tea and barely speaking a word. Earthfury throws her an alarmed look.  _ Well fuck all kinds of duck.  _ Then again, she had caught the two making eyes in the stairwell yesterday, and Saurfang had -  _ she shudders at the memory _ \- been smiling and whistling. Something must have happened at home. Hopefully putting Newbie in a good mood will occupy Saurfang, and she can get through this day without being reamed out by the old orc.

“Well that puts a spanner in your works.” Earthfury laughs out after Anduin has disappeared- back to his class if the slamming of the door was any indication. Sylvanas levels him with a death glare, pleased to see his smile fade.

“Nonsense Rehgar. I will simply have Saurfang fussing over him instead, _ I still win _ .”

“What are you scheming now?” Baine asks warily as he enters the break room.  _ Oh joy _ , another sanctimonious fool. Sylvanas sighs and picks up her forgotten mug.

“Nothing at all. New-  _ Wrynn _ just seems to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today.” She smiles sweetly, when she sees the way Baine’s nostrils flare at her  _ almost _ slip up of Wrynn’s name. 

“She was going to use Wrynn’s bad mood to distract Saurfang from his observations today.”

Sylvanas feels her eye twitch. Baine and Earthfury jump as all head swivel to the corner of the room. Lilian Voss is sitting there, lounging on the beat up old couch with today’s latest celebrity gossip magazine in her hands. If silent as the grave had a face,  _ it would be Voss _ . Baine whirls round to her, looking so self-righteous.

_ “Windrunner!” _ Baine hisses out, eyes darting to the door - no doubt to make sure Wrynn can’t hear them. “Do you have no shame!? You can’t just try to manipulate them like this! For your own benefit at that!”

Sylvanas resist the urge to roll her eyes. Bloodhoof really needs to get off his high horse. Hadn’t he used Wrynn during the whole fire alarm fiasco? Hadn’t spoken up then,  _ had he? _ She taps her foot impatiently, as he takes a seat at the furthest end of the table. Voss just flips a page in her magazine, oblivious to it all- or that’s what she’d like them to think. She seemed to have taken a rather keen interest in Wrynn.

“Are you finished?”

Baine rolls his eyes at her and nods, pulling out a bottle of orange juice from his bag, and opening up his book. And being all huffy while reading it. The room falls into silence, only the turning of pages can be heard. 

Nathanos is the next one to turn up. She’s grateful for that, no doubt Firepaw would join Baine in the whole holier than thou attitude category. She didn’t need that, what she needed were solutions! Saurfang though, is right behind him. Though oddly he doesn’t look any worse for wear, amber eyes scanning the staff room-obviously looking for Anduin.

Sylvanas smirks at him knowingly, and watches with glee, the way his face falls, and he takes a seat - _ clearly disappointed _ .

“Were you looking for something, or rather  _ someone _ in particular?” She pointedly ignores the sets of eyes she can feel staring at her. Saurfang frowns and crosses his arms rather defensively. 

As if on cue, Anduin enters the staffroom, with his empty mug.  _ Finally, some good luck!  _ Except if anything the atmosphere in the room becomes tense. Anduin simply nods to the Headmaster and continues on his way to the sink, not uttering a single word, or casting a backwards glance. A quick look to Saurfang has her eyes widening - the old orc looks as equally baffled by Anduin’s behaviour…  _ What the fuck had happened yesterday? _

Anduin clatters his mug in the sink, scrubbing it furiously. Sylvanas has to admit, she’s almost impressed- _ who would have guessed funshine sally could be a real ice queen? _ Baine is watching Anduin from the corner of his eye, as are Earthfury and even Voss has ceased turning the pages of her magazine.

“Morning Mr Wrynn.” Saurfang says brightly, as if he can’t sense the mood. Anduin’s back straightens, and he doesn’t answer back. Instead, he gives a small hum, the barest of acknowledgements, and just on the borderline of being out right rude. Saurfang seems shocked, if the look on his face is anything to go by. “Is something wrong?” He asks bluntly, and Sylvanas winces internally.

“No. I’m _ fine _ .” Anduin says coldly and clearly very much not ‘fine’. Now Sylvanas is intrigued. Clearly the Headmaster had done something, but going by the orc’s reactions was unaware of it. Maybe Anduin had confessed and the old fool had rejected him, spouting some ridiculous reason for why he couldn’t let himself be happy.  _ She wouldn’t be surprised _ . But what really has her attention is Voss’s reaction. The lab assistant is frowning deeply, cunning eyes darting between the two.

The biology teacher walks back out the room, and she watches as Saurfang follows after him, like a kicked dog.  _ It’s really sad _ , she almost feels bad.  _ Almost _ . In truth, she just feels annoyed that Anduin has the Headmaster wrapped around his dainty little finger and hasn’t once tried to use it to his own benefit. _ What a goody two shoes _ . It makes her want to vomit.

Firepaw walks in as Saurfang walks out, looking at the Headmaster with interest as he closes the break room door behind him. All eyes swivel to Nathanos, who chokes on the cereal bar he was eating.

“What?” He rumbles out. Eyeing them all rather suspiciously. Sylvanas is only half listening though, if those two morons don’t get their shit together, it could be bad for _ her! _

“Oh come on Marris! Everyone knows you’re the gossip grape vine around here!” Earthfury snaps out, waiting expectantly. Even Baine has set down his book and seems to be listening in.

“Well whatever _ that _ was, didn’t occur in the stairwell. Trust me, _ I would know _ . No idea what those two are doing.” Nathanos shrugs, taking another bite of his bar. Sylvanas’s frown deepens. So when had it happened? Was the relationship more serious than she thought? Were they meeting outside? 

She’s roused from her thoughts by the sharp closing of a door. Saurfang returns to the staff room a few moments later, looking less than pleased -  _ fuck all kinds of duck indeed. _

“Windrunner, do you have your lesson plans?” Saurfang harshly barks at her, eyes simmering with quiet rage.  _ This was not happening _ . She scowls at him, leaning back in her chair.

“What? No, please or thank you.” She drawls out, tapping her fingers on the table irritably. She wasn’t going to be on the receiving end because Wrynn wouldn’t play nice. Saurfang matches her scowl, but stays tight-lipped. He’s becoming less fun to annoy these days. “They are on my desk. Do you want  _ me _ to go get them or, would you prefer to go up and wait in my class?”

“I’ll go up.” He answers her gruffly, stomping his way out and up the stairs. Sylvanas grimaces, well he was going to be a  _ delight _ . She hears her door slam shut, and winces hoping it’s still on its hinges when she goes up there. A rather disgruntled looking Dr Faranell shows up a moment later, looking less than pleased.

“Right.” She claps her hands drawing all the confused stares towards her. “We are going to fix this, and fix it fast. I’m not getting a bad evaluation because little miss broody decided to wear his big boy pants today.” There’s a collective sigh from the end of the table and Nathanos snorts at her nickname. 

“ _ We _ don't have to do anything.” Earthfury grouses out, earning nods from Firepaw and Baine. “You’re the one who wants to take the easy way out, instead of just doing your job like a normal person.” 

_ Oh great _ , another one to add to the pile of self-righteous idiots. She polishes her nails on her blazer, watching the orc finish his  _ adorable _ little spiel. 

“ _ Oh? _ Is that so? You think that’s all it will take? Don’t make me laugh, he’s going to be on the warpath until Goldilocks and him kiss and make up! You mark my words, it won’t just be me in the line of fire.” She smirks at the blank faces gazing back at her. Voss just laughs from her seat in the corner.

“What do you want us to do? Tell them to behave? Make them hold hands? They’re adults, we can’t make them do anything.”

“Not with that attitude.” Sylvanas rolls her eyes at the surly orc. She’s growing tired of their reluctance to help her. Time to pull rank. 

“Look you bunch of weirdos. I want this fixed. So let’s just start brainstorming now, rather than coming back here at break time with egg on our faces, hmm?”

Dr Faranell huffs and grows himself down in his seat. Baine rolls his eyes and returns to his book, clearly he’s going to have to learn the hard way. Earthfury lets out a fake laugh and rises, heading for the door.

“Sure, have fun with that. Just don’t add fuel to the fire and you’ll be fine.” He keeps a straight face for the whole of two seconds before breaking into laughter, that follows him all the way down the stairwell. Firepaw hesitates a few moments before giving Sylvanas an apologetic shrug and following suit. 

“OK, well the rest of us will need to think of- where are you going?” Sylvanas watches incredulously as Voss rises, stretches and heads for the door. The lab technician turns to her with that carefree smile.

“I have a lab for the good doctor to set up, and I have a stock inventory. I think you should just leave it be. These things have a way of working themselves out.”

Well that was cryptic. Sylvanas stares at Nathanos who simply shrugs in response- at least she’s not the only one confused. With a sigh she realizes the bell will ring in ten minutes, hardly enough time to come up with a scheme. 

“It turned into a nice day, maybe I will take the class outside.” Nathanos muses, gazing at the window. Sylvanas feels herself perking up at that. Finally, something that is going well.

“Oh? What are you going to do? Cross-country could be fun.” She hopes she sounds casual. Nathanos seems to consider before a small smile creeps onto his face.

“That could work. Making them run in the sun, I just hope none of them pass out… not after that  _ last time _ .”

Sylvanas laughs, good old Nathanos is the only one she can rely on in this dump. She’s immensely grateful to him for telling her about the job posting all those years ago. He sighs and starts getting himself ready to go.

“Not that you need me to say, but don’t take  _ any _ of his bullshit. See you back here for break. Do  _ try _ not to get thrown from the window.” Nathanos gives her a rare smile, and she sticks out her tongue at him. He’s right though, it would be a bit of a downer if she got herself chucked from her classroom window. She would need to be able to fly if she wanted to survive that. With a small wave she watches him head off with a sigh. 

“It’s not going to be that bad.” Baine says suddenly. Sylvanas jumps, she had forgotten he was still there. “Just don’t mention anything about Anduin, and he’ll be fair, he’s a professional after all.”

Sylvanas grumbles letting her head hit the table. Faranell scuttled away like the creepy crawly he is. The bell is about to ring, she knows Baine and Rehgar are right, she’ll just have to actually be _ ‘nice’ _ and it will work out. She’s not happy about it though. She really thought Voss would have been helpful, the woman always knew more than she let on, it was a bit disappointing really. With another flourishing sigh, she lazily rises and makes her way to the stairs. The sooner she gets this over with the better it will be right?

_ Wrong.  _ As soon as she enters her classroom and meets Saurfang’s dark gaze, she knows it’s going to be a real shit show. It takes about five seconds before Saurfang criticizes her  _ handwriting _ , of all things.

“This looks like a five-year-old scribbled all over the page. I would expect you to have legible handwriting Windrunner. How am I supposed to follow what’s going on? I hope your board writing is clearer.”

Sylvanas grits her teeth and forces the smile to stay on her face. _ Miserable old git _ . She can’t wait for Earthfury and Bloodhoof to get their comeuppance. Saurfang snorts and tosses the folder back to her desk, taking her computer chair and leaving her standing there. Thankfully the bell rings, and it saves her from having to respond. It’s maybe the first time she’s grateful for the snot nosed brats.

The kids can sense the mood instantly, eyes peering curiously at Saurfang, before locking onto the board. Sylvanas clenches her hands at her sides.  _ Great _ , now they are going to be too scared to participate. The next period drags in. She would honestly prefer being thrown from the window- _ fel _ , she would rather be in Thrall’s anger management classes singing  _ kumbaya _ with Hellscream and Faranell than here. Every so often, Saurfang grunts, and she sees him furiously writing something in his notepad. What she doesn’t know, as far as she’s concerned her lesson is going well. After what feels like an eternity the bell finally rings. Better yet, she has second period free. Once the last brat leaves her class, Sylvanas follows. She  _ needs _ coffee. To her dismay Saurfang follows.

Anduin’s door is firmly closed, if she remembers correctly he has some second years. Saurfang casts a wistful gaze towards the door, and wisely Sylvanas ignores it. She pops the kettle on, Saurfang is hovering between the staff room and the corridor - no doubt trying to catch a glimpse of Newbie,  _ it’s really getting sad _ . Seeing that Anduin won’t be making an appearance he stomps into the break room and plonks himself down onto one of the chairs, eyes downcast. 

“You, uh, want a cup?” Sylvanas decides to ask, waiting for her act of charity to get thrown back in her face. Saurfang simply grunts and shakes his head. Well that went better than expected. Filling her mug, she isn’t ashamed to say she books it out of there. There’s something that requires her immediate attention. She passes Baine on her way out, but doesn’t so much as cast him a sideways look.

Once she’s back in the safety of her classroom. Sylvanas shut the door firmly behind her, and made her way over to the window. Checking her watch, she should be just in time. Leaning against the workbench, Sylvanas lets out a contented sigh. True to his word, Nathanos had indeed decided to go with cross-country. She can see the miserable faces of the fourth years, as Nathanos barks orders at them. She can’t help but grin, he’s wearing  _ those _ shorts. Some people might laugh, but the sight of Nathanos in short, shorts -  _ oh, it’s the black pair today _ , well it takes her to her happy place. She bites her lip slightly as she watches Nathanos stretch out. Pale legs, so very well toned. The sudden opening of her door breaks her out of her pleasant daydream, and she turns with a hiss to meet the face of Voss.

“No need for that. Here I was bringing you some information you might like.” Lilian seems far too pleased with herself. She joins Sylvanas in her windowsill vigil, letting out a small snort of laughter when she sees Nathanos. Sylvanas shoots her a poisonous glare.

“So what was the information?” Sylvanas asks, not taking her eyes off Nathanos as he has his class running. Voss snickers, but seems to exude an aura of smugness.

“So, it turns out, Wrynn is angry because he thinks Saurfang is embarrassed to be seen with him. He also seems convinced that Saurfang is interested in Sanguinar.” Voss shrugs when Sylvanas shoots her an incredulous glance. Saurfang and Sanguinar?  _ Did Wrynn partake in narcotics?  _

“What? How did you find _ that _ out?”

“I just asked Wrynn.” Voss says, looking at Sylvanas as if  _ she’s _ the one that’s strange. Sylvanas is gawking, it’s so simple and obvious,  _ why hadn’t she just done that _ ? She rolls her eyes at the amused look on Voss’s face. “Don’t worry I already have a plan of action. I just need you to send Saurfang down to the technician office at the start of the fourth period.”

Now Sylvanas is intrigued. So Voss was all bullshit this morning when she said to leave them be! Something seems off though,  _ why  _ is Voss so invested? She’s just about to open her mouth and ask, but as she turns to look at the lab technician- she realizes Voss is gone.  _ How does she do that? _

Shrugging Sylvanas goes back to ogling Nathanos. Damn those shorts really make his ass look good. She can almost forget her problems until the bell signalling break rings. Hopefully Varok Sourpuss has taken a hike and gone to darken Eitrigg’s door. Of course, that isn’t the case. She enters the break room to see Baine and Firepaw sitting, backs ramrod straight and in the corner, radiating pure gloom is Saurfang. Taking a quick peek, she sees Anduin’s class is empty- no doubt he’s gone to cry to his favourite blood elf.

Nathanos appears in the stairwell a few moments later, upon seeing her there he seems to look more and more relieved.

“No window dives then?” He teases her. She rolls her eyes good naturedly at him. Why did they all seem to think she would be stupid enough to poke the angry bear? They head into the break room together, Nathanos sending her a surprised glance when he sees a mopey Saurfang on the couch. There’s no Rehgar, which is  _ unusual _ …

“Isn’t there somewhere else you can go?” Nathanos asks the Headmaster rather bluntly. All eyes are on Nathanos now, Saurfang lets out an agitated grunt, but otherwise doesn’t answer. Nathanos simply takes his coffee and sits with his morning paper. Sylvanas takes the seat beside him. The silence of the room is painful. No one seems to know what to say. 

“I can’t take this any more!” Sylvanas stands throwing her hands into the air. “Can you just go and talk to him! _ Please! _ ” She’s not even asking at this point. She’s had enough -  _ granted it’s only been like two hours _ , but that’s besides the point. Saurfang’s eyes widen, and for a split second Sylvanas is actually afraid he’s going to hit her. Thankfully this is the Headmaster, and the anger in his eyes is gone as quickly as it came.

“Windrunner, _ mind your own fucking business. _ ” 

She could swear the room has dropped a few degrees. He never swears, not to their faces or out loud anyway. This is bad. This is very bad. Baine’s head is moving between the two of them, he’s clearly trying to think of a way to defuse the situation. Sylvanas takes a calming breath, she’s not about to be bullied on her own turf.

“Normally, you would have a leg to stand on. But, not today. It’s very much my business when you’re in here terrorizing my underlings!” She holds her hand out to halt Baine’s interjection. “Now whatever happened is between you and Wrynn, but don’t be coming in here and taking it out on us!”

The break room door closes and Firepaw has made his escape- _ coward _ . Saurfang stands walking to stand in front of her. He looks pretty mad,  _ good! _ He needs to actually deal with his emotions in a healthy way.

“That’s enough. Windrunner.” He sounds far too calm and collected. If it weren’t for the look in his eyes she might have been convinced. She crosses her arms, trying to think about how she can win this verbal game of chess.  _ Then it hits her! _

“Maybe I should go and call Eitrigg. I’m sure he’d _ love _ to hear about this.” She can’t stop the satisfied smirk from spreading on her face. Saurfang visibly deflates, looking very much alarmed at the prospect. She doesn’t like doing it, but Eitrigg seems to be the only thing Saurfang is actually afraid of. Not that she can blame him - she still has flashbacks to the last team building day Eitrigg forced them all on,  _ she had had to hug Lor'themar.  _ To her amusement Saurfang lets out a petulant huff and returns to the couch in the corner. Looking very much like a chastised child.

What’s left of their break passes in very uncomfortable silence. She can feel Nathanos’s worried gaze on her. He probably doesn’t want to leave her alone with Cranky-fang when the bell rings. She’ll be fine though, there are too many witnesses and apparently Voss and her super secret plan only needs her to hold out for one more period. What could Voss be thinking?  _ What is she going to lock them in a cupboard or something?  _ She laughs at the stupidity of that idea. Voss is probably going to get him to drop something off to Newbie.

The bell rings -  _ more like her death knell. _ Baine can’t get out of the room quick enough. Nathanos lingers, looking torn between his job and her. It makes her feel a little strange, but she tampers that down. She has a pissy orc to deal with and her senior class. Throwing Nathanos a cocky grin, she spins on her heel and doesn’t look back to see if Saurfang is following. She passes Voss on the stairs, if she remembers correctly Baine has a lab this period. Voss gives her a wink.

“Don’t forget now.” She mutters to Sylvanas, “Operation Voss is a go!”

Sylvanas can feel her eye twitch. Should she really be leaving this up to Voss? She doesn’t have time to reconsider because there’s Saurfang- face like thunder right behind her. With an eye roll Lor'themar would be jealous of, Sylvanas makes her way to her class. 

“Windrunner.” Saurfang calls out to her, just as she’s about to open the door to her landing. She turns to face him, eyebrow arched. “I owe you an apology. You were right, I shouldn’t have taken my mood out on you.  _ Bu _ t, I would appreciate it if you stayed _ out _ of my personal affairs.”

She blinks.  _ Did he just apologize? _ He scowls at her, and she realizes she must be gaping at him. She clears her throat, trying to regain some of her composure.

“Apology accepted.  _ But _ don’t think I can’t see through you, you’re just afraid I’m going to tattle to Eitrigg.” She cackles as she heads to her class leaving him staring at her retreating figure. She deliberately never responded to the part about her staying out of his private life- she makes no promises. Saurfang seems to know it’s a lost cause and huffs taking his seat in her class. 

This class seems to drag on too. She’s too busy fretting about how she’s going to get Saurfang to go down to Voss’s room. She hopes it isn’t showing in her teaching. Her students don’t seem any different, but she can hear the scratching of Saurfang’s pen on paper, and she fights the urge to turn round.  _ Maybe he’s doodling little hearts or something.  _ There’s about five minutes left until the next period begins, and Sylvanas is internally freaking out. She still hasn’t thought of a ploy to get him to leave her class! She’s broken out her thoughts by the ringing of the phone. Sylvanas stares a bit dumbly-  _ which she’ll deny later _ , at it. Saurfang arches a brow at her, eyes moving between her face and the phone. With a frown she walks to her desk to answer.

“Windrunner here.” She says, sounding bored to her own ears. She hears a familiar laugh down the other end. _ Voss? _

“Operation Voss is a go!. Tell Saurfang I need to speak to him, leave it all to me!”

Sylvanas conjures the mental image of Lilan sitting there rubbing her hands together like a Victorian villain. With a shrug she for once, does as she’s told. Turning to Saurfang- face the picture of innocence. After all, she really has no idea what Voss has planned.   
  
“It’s for you.” She casually tosses him the phone. Saurfang scowls at her as he scrambles to catch it. He glares at her once more as he holds the phone to his ear.

“Saurfang, speaking.”

She turns her focus back to the class. They seem to be aware of the time, a few of them starting to pack up. She issues them their reading for the night, and waits patiently for the bell to go. Saurfang hangs up the phone looking a little bemused. She wonders what story Voss cooked up to get him to play along.

“I’m going to have to miss some of this period. Apparently I am needed down at the technicians room.” Saurfang sounds rather confused. Sylvanas assumes Lilian fed him some cryptic message with no real context. Well, if it gets him off her back she’ll trust the other woman. Feigning disappointment - which judging by Saurfang’s eye roll, misses the mark, she lets out a sigh.

“Very well then. If you are needed, then I will just have to content myself with the knowledge you will return later.” She knows she’s really hamming it up, but he makes it far too easy to annoy him. Saurfang pinches the bridge of his nose, no doubt counting to ten, before shaking his head and dismissing himself.  _ Oh, what a shame to see him go. _

Saurfang doesn’t return for the rest of the fourth period. How odd. She pays it no heed, at least he’s not breathing down her neck and the class is actually enjoyable. By the time lunch comes, she’s skipping on down to the staff room. Pleased to see a lack of Saurfang. He must be on one of his little “lunch dates” with Wrynn, Voss really was a miracle worker. Baine enters looking around a little confused.

“Has anyone seen Anduin?”

Sylvanas frowns, shaking her head. A quick look around the room and the other teachers seem equally confused. Baine looks worried.

“He got a call at the start of the period, and asked me to watch his class. But, he never came back…” Baine says, eyes darting around, no doubt looking for any sign of deception. Sylvanas feels herself frown. Newbie left his class?  _ That was very unlike him. _ What on Azeroth was Voss thinking? As if summoned by thought alone, Voss waltzes in whistling and looking ridiculously happy. She freezes at the door, upon seeing all the eyes on her.

“Lilian. What did you do?” Sylvanas asks, trying to stay calm. She doesn’t want to have to fill out a report on this. Lilian looks at her strangely for a moment before nonchalantly taking a seat at the table.

“Nothing. I simply set Operation Voss into play.” 

Baine mouths  _ “Operation Voss” _ looking around for some clarification. Even Nathanos looks interested. Lilian looks around them all, as though they are the ones being slow on the uptake.

“And what exactly is Operation Voss?” Sylvanas figures it’s better to just come out and ask. She’s probably not going to like the answer. Reghar, takes a seat, beside Voss. Sylvanas motions for them all to sit, even the anti-social Dr Faranell is here. Voss rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat.

“It’s exactly what it says on the tin. I got them both to come to the technician's office. Then I locked them in. I’ll let them out after lunch. Wrynn has a free period, so he can eat then.” She says it so casually, as if she isn’t breaking a ridiculous amount of school rules, and probably laws!

“ _ I’m sorry, but what? _ ” Sylvanas can’t help but shriek. What if they kill each other, or what if they blame this on her!?  _ For once _ , it had nothing to do with her. _ Fuck!!  _ Voss just shrugs, as if she hadn’t just told them she locked the Headmaster in a literal closet with the new biology teacher!

“I see your game Voss! That’s dirty!” Rehgar snaps, pointing accusingly at her. Sylvanas blinks, is she missing something?

“Really? Locking them in the same room? That’s a bit unoriginal.” Nathanos sneers from the other end of the table. Voss regards him for a moment before letting her head fall back, she cackles rather loudly at them.

“That’s rich coming from you! I know all about your little stunt with Hellscream.”

Rehgar gasps and whirls on Nathanos. Sylvanas wonders if she’s hit her head and is trapped in some delusion. 

“Well played Marris. A bit risky though, what if Garrosh scares Wrynn off? He doesn’t seem like the type who would go to Saurfang for help.”

Nathanos grins and waves his finger at the orc. “Ah, but he doesn’t have to. Garrosh will have made a scene with Saurfang already, so he’s aware they’ve met. All I need to do is bide my time. Wrynn’s helping me with volleyball on Wednesdays, how coincidental that Garrosh uses the gym on that day.”

Baine looks rather alarmed, head whipping between Reghar and Nathanos. At least someone else looks like they have no clue. 

“Damn it!” Earthfury curses out, crossing his arms. “What did you put down on the pool?”. Nathanos grins and shakes his head. He looks far too smug.

“I said before Winter Veil.”

“Before Winter Veil for what?” Sylvanas is tired of feeling left out. Nathanos looks at her in surprise as do Voss and Earthfury.

“The betting pool. For when Wrynn and Saurfang are going to get together and make it official.” Nathanos says slowly. Sylvanas feels her eyes widen. There was a betting pool!? Why hadn’t anyone told her!? She slams her hands on the table, glaring at Voss.

“That’s why you’ve been so nice to Wrynn!” She accuses pointing at the technician. “You want to win, so you’re manipulating him by being his friend!”. Voss rocks back on her chair, she gives a shrug and Sylvanas feels her jaw drop. “You were all in on this!?”

“I’m not.” Baine grouses looking at them all in disappointment. She ignores him though, too busy giving Nathanos the stare.

“I thought you knew! I couldn’t bring it up because one of them was always in here!” he says defensively holding his hands up. She rolls her eyes at him, she’d have words with him later about this betrayal. 

“Who’s running it?” She asks eagerly, looking at Voss- expecting her to be the organizer of the whole thing.

“That would be Zekhan in admin. Apparently he’s been making a game of it.” Rehgar answers her. Zekhan!? Now that is surprising, normally he’s fawning all over Saurfang. Acting like the Headmaster is his father. She supposes he would see a good thing when it came. It was about time Saurfang actually lived a little. She makes a note to pay the troll a visit after school, she wants in on that bet.

“So what, you think they’ll jump each other’s bones in there?” She asks, opening her yoghurt, irritation long forgotten. Voss simply grins at her with a knowing smile.

“Oh I’m not counting on it at all. I put my money down, I know when it’s going to happen. If you think I’m going to just up and tell you,  _ well you clearly don’t know me at all _ .” Voss laughs out. Sylvanas rolls her eyes at her. Damn, she had a feeling Voss would probably be a good judge.

“Yeah right. I’ve already set it in motion. Garrosh will bully Wrynn, Wrynn will try to hide it and then comes Saurfang like the white knight!” Nathanos says, leaning back in his chair looking too smug. “And just like that Wrynn will be putty in his hands.” Nathanos clicks his fingers to accentuate his point. Sylvanas hums, it’s not a bad plan,  _ but _ the time frame is a little vague.

“Are you all being serious!? These are people's lives you’re talking about!” Baine snaps from his place at the table. He looks pretty mad, but no one says anything. “I’m surprised at you Reghar! I thought you’d have more decency. Is it just me and Ji, that aren’t involved?” Baine demands furiously.

Firepaw shrinks down in his seat. Sylvanas wants to laugh, no way! Even Firepaw is in on it. Baine looks so utterly betrayed. Firepaw offers a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

“Hey, they were good odds. I’m not saying I agree with Voss, what she’s done is very immoral.” Firepaw tries to salvage some respect from the Tauren. Baine just frowns harder. Letting out a defeated sigh. 

“I’m not involved. It’s a waste of time. Who gives a flying fuck about what those two get up to.” Faranell bitches from his place in the corner. Baine seems distressed that his only ally is the crazy doctor. He rises from the table.

“I’m going for a walk.” He says sounding dejected. Voss eyes him for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

“Sanguinar is in on it too.”

Baine stops at the door, and thunks his head on the wall. “Of course she is. What about Thrall?” He asks, sounding hopeful. Voss gives him the thumbs up, and he lets out a relieved sigh and heads off.

“What if he tells?” Sylvanas asks, not that she really cares, after all she wasn’t involved- yet. Voss shrugs and flips open her magazine.

“I guess it ends the bet. “ She answers, sounding bored with the conversation. Nathanos just hums and opens the brown bag with his lunch in it. Rehgar has returned to marking papers. It’s just an average lunch up in the science tower.

“When are you going to let them out?” She asks suddenly. She wants to make sure she is well clear, so they can’t pin the blame on her. Voss hums, considering her answer.

“Probably just before lunch. Well If Illidan doesn’t let them out first. _ I forgot to tell him what I was doing. _ ”

Nathanos chokes on his sandwich and Sylvanas just stares.  _ Why does she feel like this is going to come back and bite her in the ass? _ Even Reghar has stilled, eyes staring at the technician in disbelief. What she would give to be Voss for a day. The silence lasts a few more minus, before Voss throws back her head and lets out a full laugh. Her small frame actually shakes with the action.

Lunch is tense to say the least. Sylvanas half expects Saurfang with Wrynn in tow to come storming in, ripping them all new assholes. Voss seems to not give a shit. That or she’s very good at hiding it. Baine reappears about ten minutes before the bell. He looks rather conflicted.

“Is there anyone else  _ not  _ involved? I must say being in the same moral category as Dr Faranell is well, disconcerting to say the least.” 

“Hellscream I would imagine” Sylvanas chimes in, laughing at her own joke. Baine scowls at her and mutters what sounds like “not better” under his breath.

“Actually Garrosh is involved. He’s betting that they never get together.” Nathanos says matter of factly. Sylvanas feels her brows raise in surprise- how very Garrosh. Voss actually looks up from her magazine and scowls.

“Of course he would” Voss deadpans. Nathanos just shrugs and Sylvanas figures what the hell. Baine seems a little happier. “I suppose I should go and let them out now. If you all want to make yourselves scarce.”

Sylvanas chances a look at the clock, and grimaces. Five minutes until lunch is over. She throws Lilian a grateful smile and packs up her stuff, only too pleased to be away from here when the shit inevitably hits the fan. Nathanos helps her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

“I’ll get you after class. I have the gym to myself we can get some target practice in. If you don’t mind my child proofed arrows.”

She smiles at him, a warm genuine smile. It would certainly help her get rid of this stress. She can grab hold of Zekhan on her way there too. She nods at him, surprised to see the relief in his eyes. Had he thought she would turn him down? Maybe he was still an idiot at heart. They part at the stairs, him going down and her heading up. She’ll never admit this to anyone, but she watches him walk down the stairs - all the while imagining him in those shorts. Seeing Voss heading down, unfortunately snaps her out of her daydream. She had better get clear.

Saurfang doesn’t show up for the fifth period. That's not too much of a shock, she figures he was probably hungry or disembowelling Voss. She carries on her class as normal, feeling far more at ease than she had this morning. Sylvanas’s mentally prepared herself for Saurfang and his foul mood for the last period of the day, but to her shock he  _ didn't show _ . She’s  _ actually _ beginning to worry, when she hears the sound of an email coming through. Wary, she heads over. The class is working through a practice paper, so she isn’t needed at the present. Bracing herself for the worst she opens her inbox-  _ lo and behold, it’s from Saurfang. _ With a sigh she opens it, only to be pleasantly surprised.

It’s a brief recap of her report, telling her she’s passed her evaluation and that there will be no further action required. She can’t help but smile- at least Saurfang could admit when he was being a jerk. It was one of the reasons she respected him. Perhaps Voss truly was a miracle worker. If she could get Saurfang and Wrynn to talk it out and make up, was there anything she couldn’t do? 

She feels light as she heads to the staff room to collect her things. Anduin is there, washing something in the sink and humming a little tune to himself.  _ He’s definitely in a better mood _ . She doesn’t comment though, she feels that just this once he can go without a teasing. Wrynn turns to her, looking a little embarrassed. He dries his hands and faces her.

“Ms Windrunner.” He starts, twiddling his thumbs nervously, he’d make a terrible poker player, she thinks. “I just want to apologize for my behaviour this morning. I was rude to you, when you hadn’t done anything.”

She blinks, _ a little stunned _ . That’s not what she had expected. She plasters her default smirk to her face, feeling _ very _ out of her depth.

“You weren’t really rude,  _ not to me anyway _ . Everyone has bad days, as long as it doesn't hinder your teaching ability it’s water under the bridge.” She keeps her tone cool, slipping her coat on, and watching Wrynn give her a small smile.

“Thanks Ms Windrunner. I’m glad I didn’t offend you.” He beams and returns to his dishes. She stares at him for a few moments. Sometimes she thought she had a person figured out, but Wrynn, he just liked to throw her off. She didn’t believe people were this nice, but yet again Anduin had proved her wrong. She almost felt bad she was about to go and put a bet on his future happiness.  _ Almost. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> P.S I know chapter 4- 9 need a little retouch. Expect that within the next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah here it is. I hope I was able to keep them in character. Thanks again to the lionfang discord group for the inspiration and encouragement.


End file.
